


New Moon

by blueclyde, clexatrashforlife19



Series: The Moon and her Wolf [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, F/F, Fluff, GP! Kara, Good Luthors (Supergirl TV 2015), Good Parent Lillian Luthor, Human Lena Luthor, I try, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Protective Kara Danvers, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Tags Are Hard, The Luthors are in debt, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Updates Daily, Werewolf Kara Danvers, there are plots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 43,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueclyde/pseuds/blueclyde, https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexatrashforlife19/pseuds/clexatrashforlife19
Summary: Luthor Corp CEO Lena Luthor collapsed the third time this month. When it comes to her daughter's life or death, Lillian Luthor did not hesitate to leave Luthor Corp in charge of someone else and takes her daughter to the country side to recuperate despite already in debt. But what happens when the house they move into isn't as peaceful as it seemed?This is the beginning of the story that will forever change Lena Luthor.





	1. Out Of The Office And Into The Farm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last thing lena remembers before her vision went black was her secretary Jess breaking into the conference room. Hours later, she wakes up in a hospital room and faces the biggest shock (Who was she kidding, she knew it was coming) in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhhh I know I should be working on my other fic but I just can't get rid of this idea and I had to write it down!!
> 
> Hope you like it ;))
> 
> **Did I mention there's four parts of this? XDD

 

_The last thing lena remembers before her vision went black was her secretary Jess breaking into the conference room._

Hours later Lena wakes up in a white room with the sound of machine beeping, she groans in frustration and turns her head but feeling restrain on her face, she reaches up to tug off the oxygen mask but was stopped by a gentle hand.

“You’re no going anywhere, young lady.” Lena turns her head a bit to the other side, facing the window, she squints her eyes and sees her mother sitting right next to the bed and a hand on her own. “Jess called me, says that you collapsed again in the conference room, it’s what? Third time this month this had happened, Lena.”

“I’m fine.” Lena protests, despite every muscle and bone are screaming the exact opposite to her.

“Yeah right.” Lillian scoffs, “That’s exactly what your brother always said, give me some credit as a mother.”

“This deal is important mom,” Lena says, trying to climb up again, “I can’t lost this contract.”

“Mr. Spheer has closed the deal for you, honey.” Lillian says, sighing, “After Jess called the ambulance he continued the meeting on your behave.”

“But he can’t!” The ravenette exclaims, she almost jumps up but the sudden movement makes her realise just how dizzy she is, she falls backwards onto Lillan, “He can’t just—”

“He owns 30% of Luthor Corp’s share, honey, I’m afraid he can.” Lillian sighs, holding her daughter’s hand and gently caresses the back of her hand, her heart aches for the sight of her daughter struggling to get up.

“Miss. Luthor please calm down or I will have to have the nurse increase your dosage.” Her physician walks in, a regular height, blonde woman in hospital coat walks in with what seems to be Lena’s medical record in hand.

“Ah, Dr. Griffin,” Lillian says, sitting back into her chair, “Glad you can join us, care to help me convince my daughter that she’s not fine to go back to work?”

“What are you talking about I am awake now!” Lena says, “I can go back to work!”

“Actually you can’t.” Dr. Griffin says, Lena throws an angry glare at the doctor. “Don’t get me wrong, Lena, we both know how much of a workaholic you are, I always clear you if you don't show too much signs ofdisturbance but this time I cannot clear you.”

“Clarke you let me go or so help me—”

“What are you going to do, Lena?” Clarke raises her voice, “Your body is dehydrated and undernourished, I can’t even guess when was the last time you had a proper sleep or a proper meal with these fucked up datas I have, not to mention this time your lungs are seriously close to giving up! So no, I’m not letting you go as your personal physician and another big fat NO as your friend.” Lillian turns to look at her daughter in bed with an arched eyebrow. Lena sits in bed speechless, normally Clarke never objects to let her go as long as she promises to eat drink and sleep.

“I am just really stressed out, Clarke.” She explains, “This investor is major and I—”

“I don’t care how major these investors are, Lena. If you keep working this hard without caring yourself you will die!” Clarke says angrily, she shuts the door behind her, “Which is what I am here to tell you.” She approaches the two Luthors, “You can’t go back to work, Lena, not for a while at least.”

“What do you mean?”

“The X-rays and PFTs just came back to me, Lena, and it is not pretty. The stress you’re giving yourself has reached your body limit, so you need to rest. You need to be away from all this.”

“What do you mean?” Lillian asks, worried.

“What I am suggesting, Mrs. Luthor, is that Lena leaves National City and go somewhere suburb or even better, country side. Less people, no air pollution, bad cellphone signals and no skyscrapers kind of area.” Clarke sighs, Lena looks at her with wide eyes and burning anger, but the blonde continues. “She cannot come back until she feels better and have us checked her through and through. As of right now, for her body state? She’s going to feel extremely uncomfortable even just walking faster. I can clear her out tonight but she must go home and rest, and I wish you can take my advice, we can give her medications but she has to be stronger before she can go back to work, and honestly, such a busy city like National City is the last thing she needs right now.”

 

* * *

 

And that’s how Lena ends up here, hours away from National City and nine miles away from the closest town, Midvale. Standing on the side watching Lillian and her niece Laura busy carrying little items off the truck into their temporary new home. She notices some smaller boxes on the side that appears to be lighter and wanted to help, so she walks up to the moving truck and picks up those boxes with all she got. Not after a few steps she starts to feel like the boxes are too heavy, but she was too stubborn to drop the boxes so she carries on. After a few more steps when she think she’s going to fall a pair of hands sweeps in and picks up the boxes.

“I thought you’re not suppose to lift things.” A voice says, Lena jumps back and stares at the person who just helped her with wide eyes.

“Sam?!” She almost screams,

“Surprise Luthor!” Sam grins, “Bet you didn’t expect to see me, huh?” She says smugly as she set the boxes down to the ground and hugs her childhood friend.

“How—”

“Alexsandra!” Lillian rushes out the house with a rugged cloth on her shoulder and pulls a red-haired woman into her arms,

“How are you, Mrs. Luthor?” The red hair chuckles as she hugs Lillian back, “It has been so long!”

“Please, just Lillian is fine!” The older Luthor lady smiles happily, “You’re all grown up! Last time I saw you was years ago!” She cups the woman’s cheeks, “Oh my look at you. I told Eliza it’s fine but she insists on having you over and it’s just—” She waves her hand around excitedly. Eliza Danvers was Lillian Luthor’s flatmate in University, even though they grew up to very different lives, they never lost touch. Alexsandra ‘Alex’ Danvers is the only child of Eliza and Jeremiah Danvers.

“It’s totally fine, Lillian, plus, my wife was desperate to meet Lena.” Alex gestures towards Lena,

“Your wife?” Lillian spins on her heels and sees the brunette standing next to Lena. “Samatha?! Oh!What a coincidence!” Lena is still in shock of what happening, she just stands her mouth agape and staring at others.

“Hello, Lillian!” Sam smiles warmly and embraces the older woman. “Long time no see!”

“Oh my, oh my, are you married to Alex?”

“Yes I am, Ms. Danvers-Arias right here.” Sam smiles happily, looking at Alex and back to Lillian. “When Eliza mentioned I just had to come over.” Lillian smiles with content.

“Well don’t worry about the things, I can get them later! Come in!”

“Nonsense!” Alex argues, “We’re here to help you settle in and we will! Or else Eliza will kill us!” She jokes,

“No worries, me and Alex are both strong as a bull.” Sam assures her, “Why don’t you sit down and take a break? It must be exhausting to drive all the way from National City.”

“Yes it was, plus we have a little rascal with us, it is kind of exhausting.” Lillian smiles tiredly but fondly

“Oh really?”Sam laughs lightly with a knowing smirk at Lena, “Lena why were you being mean to your mom?”

“I wasn’t!” Lena protests, “Laura was singing all the way!” She huffs angrily,

“Laura?”

“Yeah, Lex’s daughter.”

“Oh.” The atmosphere suddenly quiets down,

“I’m sorry.” Alex says softly, hugging Lillian sideways. “It must be hard.” Sam walks over with a sad smile and hugs Lena tightly.

“It was harder on the girls.” Lillian chuckles sadly,

“So where’s Laura now?”

“Upstairs probably, decorating her own room.”

“How old is she?”

“7.”

“Oh! Then she is the same age as Noah!” Sam says, “Maybe I can bring the kids along another time and Laura can make some friends.” She suggests,

“Noah?” Lena asks, “I thought you only had Ruby.”

“Yeah I did, but after Alex and I got married we decided to get pregnant, so Alex gave birth to our son, Noah. He’s seven now.” Sam says as Alex takes out her phone, showing it to the Luthors.

“Was he from a sperm donor?” Lillian asks, “He looks so much like the both of you!”

“Well thanks to a significantscience breakthrough, made by, not to name any names, has successfully developed the technology needed for everyone to have biological children of their own.” Sam says, smiling warmly at Lena. The ravenette ducks her head, slightly blushing, it was Lena who perfected the technology. At first it was Lex who started the project for the LGBTQ people who wants kids. After Lex died, she struggled to perfect the technology and the profit was considerable, but it was soon all spent on paying off Lionel’s debt and making sure Luthor Corp can still run smoothly.

Ever since Lionel Luthor suddenly died one day, the company’s mass debt was revealed to the world, and surprisingly, to the rest of the Luthors. They had to sell the Luthor mansion and move into a tiny apartment. Lex Luthor moved up from his original position into the CEO of the company when the younger Luthor, Lena, was promoted to the head of R&D as well as a member of the board meetings. Sadly Lex Luthor died four years ago in a car crash, leaving his young daughter behind. Lillian Luthor took in the young Luthor and Lena became the CEO, during the time, she was diagnosed with lung problems, her lungs couldn’t take much stress, couldn’t excessively exercise. In the three years as the CEO of Luthor Corp, Lena’s body fails, her abnormal sleep schedule and inhuman stress has made the young Luthor heiress in and out of hospital.

Lena sighs, remembering everything that has happened and looks around. At first she was very opposed to move here, but Lillian had made up her mind and before she can protest, half of Luthor Corp’s stock is loaned to Jack Spheer, making him the decision maker while Lillian takes Lena and Laura away. Jack is a smart man, but not in a good way, he's a vulture, he studies his prey and does the math, sweeps in when it reaches his maximum profit. That's how he became the second biggest ( now the biggest ) share holder of Luthor Corp, he offered money when Lex met his hardships. He’s a man with self respect, normally he'd never agree to such a thing, but Luthor Corp was failing and he didn't want his sister and daughter to have to continue to pay for their father’s irresponsible actions, so he brought Jack onto the board. At that time it seemed like a good idea, the company wasn’t on the edge of bankruptcy, and Lex had extra help, but when Lex died, Jack became aggressive and rampant. Lena hated him, with gusto. When she finally can't stand the man bannering himself as the last right hand man of Lex Luthor bossing everyone around in the company and selling shares and inventions when only a little part of the profit went back to the Luthors, Lena became the CEO and regained power. Unfortunately Jack is still around, his money has become an inseparable source of funds to ensure Luthor Corp’s continuation. She endured him, worked hard to get rid of him but fate was against her, now she is living in a house Jack bought for them and she's forced to take leave on the job and now the company is completely under the man’s control. She groans angrily, completely didn't notice the concerned look on everyone else.

“Lena?” Sam reaches out and pokes the woman, “Earth to Lena.”

“Huh? What?”

“You looked like you want to murder someone.” Sam says, “In a extremely torturous fashion.”

“She's thinking about company business again.” Lillian sighs, “I've told her a million times she needs to take care of herself before thinking about Luthor Corp she just won't listen!”

“Mom we are in debt!” Lena almost yells, “And we are living in a house bought by a man who wants to take Luthor Corp as his own!”

“If that's what it takes to make sure my child is healthy then yes!” Lillian scolds, she hasn't raised her voice in forever so Lena flinches like a child in fault, as well as Alex and Sam.

“Lex…”

“Lex died trying to give us a better life, Lena. If you think for one second he'd like to see the way you treat yourself right now you're wrong. He worked so hard to make sure you and Laura won't have to carry on Lionel’s debt.”

“We can't lose Luthor Corp, mom.” Lena sighs, pinching her borrow, “We are still in debt!”

“And that is my problem to worry about not yours nor Laura’s. Even if you are the CEO of Luthor Corp, here you're just my daughter and nothing else.”

“Mom…”

“We're not gonna talk about this, that's final. we're here, so you better drop all that Luthor Corp business and focus on getting better.” Lillian says sternly, “Get inside, you don't need to handles these boxes.” Lena groans loudly with an eye roll and storms into the house.


	2. An Unexpected Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena has troubling sleeping at a normal bedtime, so her little Luthor heart led her to explore her surroundings, in a night with no light from above...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is my second language and I have so beta so if any typo it's me! hehe 030

First night in their new _home_ , Lena couldn't sleep, at all. She tosses and turns in her new bed, it's not that it's uncomfortable, it's actually very comfortable. Lillian went out her way to make sure that Lena gets the best bed available in Midvale, but it's not the problem. It's only 10pm and Lena feels anxious, normally she's still in her office reading reports with a cup of scotch in her hand. She turns and reaches for the night stand but remembers that Lillian had took away her phone, tablet and computer. She sits up, looking around the empty room and flaps down to the bed again with an annoyed huff. _It's going to be a long night._ She thought, leaving her warm comfortable bed. The new moon hanging outside is dim, she looks out the window, the land is dark with only star lights above. Anywhere she sees is just field after field, huge rolls of hay lies scattered across the farm beyond them. Next to their house is one of the many vast forests of northern Utah. _I wonder what lives in there._ Thought the ravenette, and suddenly, as if answering her question, a long howl pierce across the silent night sky. The howl sends shiver down her spine, and worry floods her. That sounds far closer than from the woods. Quickly Lena walks to grab her robe and walks down stairs and scramble around the kitchen, looking for flashlights. With trembling hands holding the light, she walks out of the house. _This is a very and idea._ Lena said to herself, but she just wants to know, the curiosity just took over her common sense. She thought where to look, at first she walks to theback of the house, but there is nothing. She turns and looks at the woods, a loud thump made the heiress jump and gasps with a tiny squeak in surprise. She turns to the old barn, where she presume is the origin of the sound.

Lena pushes the rusty barn gate open with every strength she’s got with a hard grunt. She looks around with the flash light but finds nothing, the empty barn is all bust dusty and muddy, the air was thick with odour and some weird smell. Lena wrinkles her nose in disgust, just as she is about to turn and leave, a low growl comes from the far end of the barn, Lena spins on her heels and shines the flashlight to the wall, which… Turns out is not _a wall_ but a very well built steel wall with a door. Lena approaches the door slowly, she reaches out to pull the lock on the door, but as the gate, it won’t budge, Lena huffs. She carries the flashlight between her arm and her body and grabs onto the handle with both hands.

“God— _Damnit_!” Lena grits harshly, finally the handle tweaks, she huffs out of tire and drops the handle. Just as she is about to pull the door again, it swings open, knocking Lena straight to the ground and her flashlight smashes directly against the ground. She screams as she falls to the ground, a humongous creature suddenly appears above her, growling, bright blood red eyes makes Lena tremble and lose all sense of control to her limbs, she breathes heavily as the red-eyed creature growls and sniffs her, with one last growl it left Lena and disappears into the night. Lena barely holds herself up as she breathes heavily and desperately.

It didn’t take long for Lillian to charge into the barn with a bigger flashlight.

“Lena!” She runs to her daughter’s side, “Lena what are you doing in here! Are you okay?!” She quickly wraps her arm around her trembling girl, the raventte clings to her mother tightly, shaking fiercely.

“There was- was— There was something— Som-Someone and I—” Lena stutters, “I heard a noise and and I—” Her hands feel cold and her lungs feels like someone is squeezing them, cold sweat running down her cheek.

“Oh sweetheart.” Lillian sigh, “Let’s get you inside and get you your medicine.” She pulls her daughter up and takes her back inside the house. Once indoor, Lena collapses on the couch. She leans back with one hand clutching the clothes in front of her chest tightly, she tires hard to breathe normally but with every breath her lungs seems to clutch harder. Lillian comes back with a cup of warm water and a pack of medicines.

“Here, take it.” She passes the cup and the meds to Lena and walks back, she sighs and dunk her handful of medicine with one chuck. Resting her head back, Lena feels her breathes slowly coming back to normal. “I need to check your heart rate and blood pressure to send it to Dr. Griffin.” Lillian says, sitting down next to Lena with a sphygmomanometer and a stethoscope. After some deep breathes Lena takes off her dirty robe and rolls up her sleeve.

“Hmm, 86 beats… Fine, but 128/76 is a bit high though. I will have to tell Dr. Griffin that and see if we need to adjust your emergency medicines…” Lillian says as she sends the message to Clarke. “Now, what really happened sweetie?”

“I couldn’t sleep and I— I heard some noises, so I went out, then I heard noises from the barn and and I went to check it… There’s a separated room in the barn, I tried opening it, but then something just busted the door open and I—” Lena sighs heavily,

“Whatever that thing was, it disappeared, so I want you to take another shower, let me clean those scratches on you and you need to actually get some rest, instead of running off finding mystical creatures, okay?” Lillian says, soothing her daughter’s silky black hair. Lena knew she doesn’t believe her from her tone, so she nodded, slowly walking upstairs and into the shower.

 

* * *

 

It took another while for Lena to properly fall asleep, so when she finally wakes up, the sun was already high in the sky. She slowly sits up and let the fluffy blankets slide off her, stretching and yawning she remembers what happened last night. Shaking her head, she gets out her bed, sighing. After changing her clothes, she walks down stairs to the living room. Down in the kitchen Lillian left a pot of porridge on the dining table with some medicine in a bag next to it. The young Luthor finishes her first meal of the day with a cup of coffee and takes her medicines shortly after. She walks out of the house with her hand above her eyes covering the shining sun, she joins Lillian at the racks.

“ _Morning_.” Lena mumbles,

“Good afternoon sleepy head.” Lillian chuckles, pulling the freshly washed bed cover out the basket and flaps it. “You slept quite well I guess?”

“Yeah— I was drained last night.” Lena reaches out and takes the other two ends of the cover and flaps it with Lillian, throwing half of it over the rack and holds it down with clips.

“Hmm, I figure.” The older Luthor hums. The two stayed silent, enjoying this kind of quality family time they’ve never experienced before.

Halfway through the basket of laundry, a wind blows across, Lena turning side way slightly so her hair doesn’t all over her face, and that’s when she sees it. A pair of glowing eyes in the dark. She instantly drops the clothes in her hand. “M-mom, what… That…” Lena points towards the tiny space between some planks and the old barn. Lillian huffs and arches her eyebrow, since last night they found Lena at the barn she has been acting weird, mumbling about a person tackling her and then ran away. She turns to the plank hoping to prove that her daughter was just hallucinating. The sun was bright and although the space Lena was pointing at was pitch dark, the light behind and in front of the planks is bright enough for both Luthors to make out a human form hiding in there.

“What the…” Lillian picks up the hay fork and slowly approaches the figure. She lunges forward a step and then back, intimidating the figure, “Shoosh!” She waves the pitch fork and the figure flinches, growling lowly at Lillian. The growl is animalistic, and it was hoarse and low, the only appropriate word Lena can thought of that describes it is _deadly_. Lillian breathes in through her teeth, she walks back and drops the pitch fork, instead she picks up some apple from the basket. She walks close again and crouches down, “Hey,” she says softly, offering the apple, “It's okay, we won't hurt you.”

“ _Mom_!” Lena whisper screams, stepping backward.

“It's okay.” She looks back and assures Lena, but in that split second she looks back the figure surges forward and snatches the apple from her hand and quickly disappeared back into the safety between the planks. Both Luthor women stares with wide eyes, “Lena, get the basket.” Lillian says,

“Mom this is dangerous!” Lena says, passing the basket to Lillian with slightly trembling hands.

“It's fine.” Lillian hushes her daughter and takes the basket from her, “Hey,” She whispers to the figure again, “It's okay. Here,” she gently places the basket down and steps backwards without turning, “Those are for you.” She says gently, half shielding Lena with her body.

The figure slowly crawls out of the shadows, it is a blonde woman in ragged clothes. Lena scrunches her nose at the strong odour that wafts into her face as the woman comes out, ’she needs a shower’, she thought to herself. Her overly skinny body looks dirty and scared, the dark blonde hair all tangled up with mud, and in her clear blue eyes, Lena saw pure animalistic. Her eyes looks quickly between the apples and the two women, then she crawls forward in swift movements and pulls the basket between her legs, grabbing an apple a hand and consuming it like a crazed animal. She finishes the basket quickly and then looks back up at Lillian, she huffs and tilts her head.

“She's not leaving…” Lena says almost a whimper, hiding behind Lillian.

“It's okay, let's get her inside and call the police, let's also call Alex.” Lillian says, patting Lena on the shoulder comforting her.

 

* * *

 

After using a trail of food and snacks to lure the woman indoor, Lena called the Danvers and the police and went to sit in the far corner of the living room and Lillian stays with the woman near the entrance. It took less than 15 minutes for both parties to arrive at the Luthor’s household. The woman curls herself into a ball on a chair, flinching at every movement anyone make.

“You say where you found this woman again, ma’am?”

“Well my daughter said someone ran out from the barn after she went to check it last night, I didn't believe her, and this morning we found her hiding under some abandoned construction planks near the house.” Lillian says, looking guiltily at Lena and then back to the woman. The police nods his head slowly and writes down everything Lillian said. He accidentally drops his pencil but before he can pick it up the blonde woman snatches it and stares at it closely with wide eyes. The man sighs and pulls out another pen.

“Do you think she can talk?” He asks,

“I don't know.” Lillian shakes her head, “She has only been making noises ever since she got out of the planks.” Alex approaches her slowly,

“Can I try?” Alex asks, kneeling down in front of the blonde, she whispers gently. “Hey sweetie, do you have a name?” The blonde looks up at her, big blue eyes pondering. “N-A-M-E.” Alex repeats slowly, “My name is Alex. Do you have a name?”

“A-lex…” the woman tilts her head, sniffing Alex.

“Yes, my name is Alex.” The red hair smiles despite the unsettling feeling in her guts about the blonde. Suddenly the woman tackles Alex and hugs her impossibly tighter, everyone panicked and yelled, but Alex quickly raises her hand to stop them for do anything irrational. “I'm fine.” She assures her wife in a panicked look, she turns her head a bit to the blonde. “You're okay.” She whispers to the blonde, drawing soothing circle on her back. “Can you yell us your name?”

“Kara…” The blonde whispers, “Alex—” she whimpers and hugs Alex even tighter, hiding her face completely in the crook of the red hair’s neck.

“Kara?” Alex says, slowly sitting up.

“Babe, didn't you tell me you had a friend called Kara?” Sam asks,

“But—” Alex says in shock, “ _Mom said Kara isn't real._ ”

“Apparently she is now.” Lena half scoffs from afar.

The policeman shakes his head and closes his notebook, “I will go back to the precinct and run the name for missing population report, meanwhile if miss can get more information from her it'd be great. Call us if anything happen.” And then he left, leaving three shocked woman and a confused girl.

Alex had to struggle to finally bring Kara to the couches and sit down.

“Kara, can you remember anything?” Alex asks, looking straight at the blonde. Kara shakes her head and curls back into a ball, only this time one of her hand clutches Alex’s shirt. “Lena where did you find her?” She turns to the ravenette who's looking down on her book.

“The old barn.” She answers without looking up.

“Let's go check out the barn.” Sam says to her wife and they both stood up.

“Stay here, Kara.” Alex says softly, “I'll be back.” And suddenly a vague memory comes back to her. She was just a girl and in her Sunday dress, standing on top of stacks of wooden boxes with both her hands grabbing the bared iron rail on a window. On the other side of the window was a little girl with a collar around her neck, her earnest blue eyes following Alex’s every movement. She jumped down the boxes and waves at the girl, “I'll come back next Sunday, Kara. I promise.” Innocent promises echos in her head as she walks through the rusty barn door. At the end of the barn is a small room, with a busted door. She walks inside and lets out a ragged breath.

The walls was covered in claw marks, and the sheets are dirty, a strong odour invades their nose. Lillian quickly covers her face with her shirt, looking around the room. Alex walks to the only furniture in the room, a desk and a chair. Only a few sheets of paper was drawn over and over, and an old box of used up crayons lies on the table. The smell was so strong, Lillian couldn't stand it for too long and left.

“Babe…?” Sam asks softly, “What is all this?”

Alex stands in the centre of the room and memories comes back to her like tides.

 

* * *

 

_Alex was the Danvers’ only child, although her parent is very protective, she always finds a way to sneak out of the house and explore. In the seemly small town of Midvale, there're always somewhere for little Alex to go. A new tree to climb, a new cave to explore, and here at the outside of the town, just beyond the vast farms was a house. The house itself was not very impressive, it's just a regular house with two stories and a barn. What was scary was the crazy old man that lived there, he was grumpy and reclusive, barely had any contact with his neighbours. One day, young Alex wondered through the woods and stumbled into the old man’s barn, curiosity made her climbed those stacked boxes and peaked into the barred window. Inside was a little girl wearing what looks like a shirt cut out from a pillow case. Her hair was blonde, messy and short, a thick black leather collar around her neck and connected to a heavy looking chain, which other end was sealed onto the centre ground of the room._

_“Psst!” Alex called out to the little girl, “Hey you!” The blonde girl looked up, Alex was captured by those blue eyes immediately, so clear, so innocent. “What are you doing here?” She asked, the little girl crawled up from the ground and onto the bed. “What's your name, I'm Alex.” She said, but the little girl only stared at her with curiosity. Alex tilted her head in confusion, “Do you… have a name?” The girl shook her head, “Can you speak English?” She hesitated and looked at Alex with confused face. Before Alex can say anything, the gate to the barn opened and spooked both girls, she quickly jumped off the boxes and ran away before the mad man can see her._

_For many months Alex kept going back to the tiny barn. She learned that the girl doesn't know how to speak English, but she can understand others. She has never left the tiny room, and the only human she knew aside from Alex herself is the crazy old man. She doesn't have a name, and Alex had always wanted a little sister called ’Kara’._

_“K-A-R-A.” Alex said, letter by letter. “Kara, you try.”_

_“K-k-” the little girl said slowly, the word sounded tangled to Alex,_

_“Just let the word roll out, Kara.”_

_“Ka-”_

_“Kara.”_

_“Kara.” The little girl finally said, with a unsure smile she looked up at Alex, who beamed back._

_“That's it! Kara!” She said happily, “That's your name, Kara. And I'm Alex. Can you try to say Alex?”_

_“Al—”_

_And again like all the other times, the old man returned, his truck pulled up front and Alex had to leave._

_She told her parents about Kara, but they didn't believe her, still, she goes back as often as she can. Until one winter, she was leaving Midvale with her parents due to Jeremiah’s job._

_New life in Europe was intoxicating, in a good way, it didn't take long for young Alex to forget her little friend in the old barn. But for the girl who's never seen the outside world, the girl that promised yet never returned was her whole world._

 

* * *

 

 

Alex balls her fists tightly, digging her nails in the palm of her hands, body slightly trembling. She bites down the inside of her cheeks and takes a few deep breathes.

“I— I don’t know—” She croaks out, “Sam, she—”

“I know, she smells like-” Sam scratches her head, “But how come we never noticed anything?”

“I don’t know, but they can’t find out about her, she might endanger everyone in this area.”

“I mean, could she be the key to fix everything?”

“Honestly, I don’t know. She, she- she, she doesn’t smell like an alpha.” Alex shakes her head, “But--” She breathes out heavily, “God there are so many things that doesn’t make sense here.”

“We could have Eliza over?”

“Maybe, but we need to be careful, if people find out Eliza are involved in this— I can’t put her in so much danger.”

“Woah woah, babe. Calm down there, you’re overthinking this.” Sam walks in front of her wife with both her hands on her shoulder. “I'm simply suggesting to have Eliza come over and take a look at her, she was a doctor after all. We can tell the others that.”

“Okay, okay. Just to check on her, no- no werewolf business no nothing else.”

“Yes, Alex, just to check on her.” Sam nods, reassuring her, “Meanwhile we dig around, see what else we can find on her, okay?”

“Yeah, ok.” Alex nods, “Okay.” Taking a few deep breathes in. Afterwards they go back to the Luthors with Eliza on her way.

  

* * *

 

In the living room, Lena shifts uncomfortably under Kara’s gaze. The blonde woman just keep staring at her, those blue eyes seeing right through Lena.

“What do you want?” Lena says, threatened. Kara doesn't reply, she just keep staring at Lena, a soft rumbling noise coming from her throat. Lillian Alex and Sam came back and join them on the couches. The second Alex sits down Kara immediately shifted her attention from Lena to Alex.

“We called Eliza and she’s on her way.” Alex says to Lillian,

“Wha- Eliza? That’s—”

“She was a doctor and we figure she could give Kara a check up without going to the hospital.” Sam adds, Lillian nods, agreeing to her logic. Indeed, they don’t have the means for Kara to be checked by the hospital, and the last thing she needs is reporters at the door step.

“Well, what are we going to do about her?” Sam asks,

“I don't know…” Alex sighs, “There aren't space back home even if I want to take her with us, Sam.” She turns to Kara, “Kara?” The woman immediately looks at Alex with anticipation, and it makes Alex’s heart clench. “Do- do you want to go with me?”

There was a pregnant silent when they all waited for Kara’s answer, at first the blonde looked confused at Alex, the she began to retract herself, eventually she curls into a ball again, away from Alex.

“No?” Alex asks, Kara only shakes her head a bit.

“Okay sweetheart, we won’t force you.” She says gently, not sure if to touch Kara or not. “Can Kara stay here?”

“Of course!” Lillian agrees right away, “There’s no way I’d not let her stay!”

“Mom we-”

 _“Lena.”_ Lena only scoffs in disbelief when her mother uses that tone when she was just worried for Lillian, she sighs and walks away after throwing a final glance at everyone.


	3. I can sink my teeth in your ass in 0.3 seconds, wanna try?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara stayed, and tiny things happened between the blonde and the Luthor ladies. Lena finally accepted that Kara is staying. Meanwhile the Danvers family faces a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh I gotta study tonight so I whipped this up earlier—— Hope y’all enjoy it!!
> 
> The new SG thooo! 
> 
> ** I posted this with my phone so the Italics might be missing...

Days after Kara joins the Luthor household:

 

The house is quiet when Lena wakes up. Laura has gone to school and Lillian presumably has gone to the market. The ravenette strolls down the stairs in her baggy pyjamas, completely forgot the existence of Kara, until her second cup of coffee, that is. After the first coffee, Lena felt slightly awake, and after the second cup, she's finally functional. The scratching of wooden floor made her jump around, one hand propped against the counter for balance. That's when she remembered Kara, who is still curled up and hiding in the shadowy corner between the wall and the stack of boxes. The pencil she picked up from the office is long broken, but she's still scratching it against the floor, like she's practicing writing. Lena sighs, putting the mug aside. There's nothing she could do, Lillian confiscated all her electronic devices so she can't work on any current Luthor Corp projects, but she remembered to pack some old files when moving. She walks past Kara to the boxes.

“Luthor Corp, luthor corp…” she murmurs while skimming through the writings on every box. “Aha.” Maybe it's Lillian or it's God's joke, the box she needs is right beneath four boxes. “I got this.” Lena says to herself, “Just boxes.” She bends down and tries to move the boxes, or at least kick the bottom box out from the stack. “Fucking—” she hisses when she literally pulled all her arm muscles and the boxes aren't even moving one bit. She drops her head down between her shoulders, panting and sighing. Suddenly a large figure overshadows her, she gasps in fright and turns her head back, Kara is closing in on her with those piercing blue eyes staring at her.

“Get back!” Lena threatens, walking backwards until her back hits the boxes, the blonde only tilts her head and walks even closer, “Kara no!” Her voice is a high pitched mess as the woman closing in and she starts trying to push Kara away but she doesn't care for Lena’s yelling. Suddenly Lena felt the weight leaving her and peeks one eye open. Kara stands in front of her with boxes lifted in her arms like they weighs nothing, her messed up blonde locks with an unamused face looking down at Lena. The smaller woman froze at first, but quickly pulls the box she needs towards her and Kara drops the boxes to the ground and a low continuous warning growl from her throat. She grumbles and walks away to the kitchen, grabbing a piece of chocolate pecan pie in her mouth and walks back to the same corner, chewing on the pie and continues playing with her pencil. Lena stares at her in awe and surprise when a voice comes behind her.

“What’s that thing?” She stands up and looks back, Jack lets himself in like he owns the house with the smirk that Lena just wants to smack if off his pretty face.

“She has a name and its Kara, Jack. Why are you here?” Lena stands up, and instinctively, she stays protectively between the blonde and the man. He closes in on Lena,

“Never mind what I’m doing here babe, what you doing?” Jack arches his eyebrow and looks down on the book next to her, “Hmm, going through old files? You know you don't have to do that.” Lena’s personal space feels invaded and she steps back,

“What I do during my time off is my business, Jack.” Lena says, hands gripping the side of her shirt. “And don’t call me babe.”

“You don't have to be so busy, Lena.” Jack takes Lena’s hand and caresses the back of her hand, She bites the inside of her cheek wanting to pull away. “Just marry me, Lena. And you don't have to work, ever.”

“Jack, no matter how many times you ask me I will never say yes, I'm gay and I will marry whoever my heart desires when time is right.”

“But think of the news it'd make, it'll look pretty back to those old suckers, don't you think? Plys, imagine what I can do for you if you're mine.” Jack says, not so gently tugging on her hand now, “I can pay off all your debts and—”

“Let me go.” Lena barks, trying to pull her hand back.

“Listen to me, Lena! I'm leaving this country! I'm expanding Spheer Co. to Europe and I want to take you with me! Come with me! We can go to Paris—” Jack says loudly, practically pulling Lena’s wrist so hard she thinks it'll bruise.

“NO!” Lena says loudly and firmly, just when she think she successfully slips from Jack’s hold, his other hand grabs onto her wrist. “Jack let me go!” She yells,

“Lena stop being so childish! You know damn well you— ah! Ahh!” Before finishing his sentence he begins to whine in pain, Lena froze again, quickly withdraw her hand once his hand loosen. Kara suddenly appears next to her, with her hand on Jack’s forearm, grabbing it so hard even Lena hears the bones crackling, a dangerous low growl comes from her throat and slowly she gets between the two, Jack eventually fell to his knees grabbing his arm with painful groans. Kara stands completely in front of Lena, her form and the warmth radiating from her makes Lena felt safe, but the sound she makes only makes Lena wonder how scared she'd be in Jack’s position — well, very scared.

“What the fu—” Jack scrambles back on his feet in panic, those icy blue eyes almost completely darken with a dangerous blood shine, and Jack felt like a prey facing his finals. The blonde doesn't stop here, the growling only gets louder and lower as she approaches to make Jack stumble backward to the door, her mouth slightly open and her upper lips curls upward, exposing her sharp, long canine teeth. “You-you wanna fight? You little—” Probably worried about losing his ’manliness’, Jack makes it look like he's about to strip his well tailored suit to fight, but with one inhuman, loud and fierce growl from Kara he almost falls back again, “You rabies sick fuck!” He cusses, abandoning the thought to properly put on his shoes as he storms out the front door. Lena stands still in awe when Kara looks back, suddenly her expression soften, her eyes no longer shines of the primal look.

“Tha-Thank you.” Lena says shakily, Kara doesn't say anything, she only huffs and continues to eat her second piece of pecan pie.

Lena drags the box to the dining table and starts organising the files, she wants to go through Lex’s old notes and everything else during her time here in hope of finding some thing to use against Jack Spheer. After moving the files in different piles up into her room, Lena notices the boxes Kara helped lifted earlier was all Lex’s personal items. She sits down by the couch and pulls out some items one by one. His journal, his sketch books, albums and surprisingly, a planning document for having a dog. Lena chuckles fondly while skimming through the plans, she remembers clearly when Lex told her he was getting a dog for Laura on her seventh birthday, and for that he went full CEO research on researching every dog breed suitable for them, did a pros and cons comparison and a SWOT chart, too. Beneath the chart was a dog training manual, Lena curls her lips while reading the worn book, notes or high lighters are visible in almost every page through the whole book. The heiress passing her finger across the smooth page, her heart filled with bittersweet as she studies her brother’s handwriting. She reads on a page about training your new puppy to listen to commands, she couldn’t help but looks up at Kara in the corner.

The blonde has been quiet and well, remotely sweet, but she has no manner or whatsoever _at all._ Lena has given up trying to eat with the rest of the family because no matter when or who they are eating with, Kara always ended by grabbing everyone’s food by hand and basically drinking the food, she hates showers and bathes too, only Eliza was able to get her into a bathtub the first day she arrives, she cleaned Kara thoroughly, Sam even cut her hair shorter simply because the mud has tangled and damaged too much of the tail parts. She is glad that there wasn’t any external wound on the woman, she was just overly underweight and in need of a lot of nutrients in order to get healthy again, aside from that, Eliza said she is as strong as anyone can be in that situation. No one heard from the police after he left. Kara was prove to be able to speak, she said Laura’s name when the youngest Luthor came back from home and sees a strange blonde in their living room, instead of freaking out was she very excited and became ‘friends’ with Kara.

She doesn’t know why she brought it, but after putting everything back into the box, she kept the dog training book and carried it upstairs with the last pile of the binders.

 

 

 

In the Danvers household:

 

Sam had just tucked her kids in ben when her hypersensitive ears picked up a loud thud in the basement. She rushes down stairs and finds Alex collapsed on the floor.

“Al!” She sprints to her wife’s side, “Alex!!” In haste she pulls the red hair up. Alex groans in pain when she turns around and rests her head against Sam’s abdomen. “What were you doing?!”

“I— I tried to turn. It's crescent moon— We should be able to shift by now.” Alex says, gripping Sam’s hand with her trembling one. “I don't— We're losing our powers.” She sobs, ”If we lose this wha- how are we going to protect our family, Sam, how!”

“We'll find a solution.” Sam gently kisses her hairline and hugs her tighter. “I promise.”

“Alex? Is everything alright?” Eliza appears behind them as well, her face full of concern.

“Yes— No.” Alex sighs, with the help of her wife she stands up. “I tried to shift, because it's crescent moon now, I figured we should be able to shift already but…”

“Are you hurt?” The older Danvers immediately cups her daughter’s cheeks, worried.

“I'm fine, mom. Promise… I'm just frustrated.”

“Well it's okay if you can only live a human’s life, sweetheart.” The older woman assures her, “Really, it's really not half bad.”

Alex laughs lightly, “Mom, you are a hunter. I don't see how you participated in the ’normal human live’ much.”

“Retired, honey, I'm retired. I live the normal life, make a good breakfast, drive my grandkids to school and bake chocolate pecan pie ever Sunday. What's not normal about that?” Eliza chuckles,

“That your daughter and daughter in law are werewolves and you were a hunter?”

“So?” Eliza curls her lip upwards, “I'm not a hunter anymore, I'm fine with you being any way you are.”

“But if your old coworkers decide to hunt us down… And we're not wolves anymore, we will be utterly fucked.” Alex sighs, Sam rubs her hand with a concerned look on her face. Indeed her wife’s points are all valid. All the werewolves in Midvale area are losing their ability for some reason. At first it was a small sign, how their wounds heals slower, or how during each shift it hurts dramatically when it shouldn't, or how after shift their body is sore to the bones. And then it got worse, the pups weren't able to shift, and some wolves find it hard to shift without a full moon, or they lose their head when shifted, or they couldn't control shifting during full moons and the urge to kill was strong in their wolf, the thirst for blood calls to them, yearning for kill like they were newlybitten Lycans. Now they cannot shift without a moon, and when they turn in a full moon — and they will, they became hot headed momsters, Alex and Sam worked with Eliza, and combined her huntress knowledges they made a silver chain that's strong enough to hold a werewolf down during their full moon shift. The worst is upon the pups, young, natural born lycan kids got sick one by one, organ failure. Some families had lost their kids already. No one could explain what happened to them, some people said that they are cursed, some say that it's nature, but most blames it on the fact that this area lacks one of the most important thing that composes a pack — _an alpha_.

“What have you find on Kara, Eliza?” Sam asks, they have moved from the basement to the living room where the older Danvers makes them all a cup of tea.

“Well it didn't take much to break into the Sheriff’s computer, but the file under Kara is completely empty. I will have to hack somewhere else to get info on the old man that lived there before Lillian and her girls.”

“Okay,” Alex nods, sipping on her tea, “I hope she is the key to fix this…”

“Even if she isn't, we need to show her the way of life.” Sam says,

“Of course we are!” Alex says, almost too emotionally. “I left her there!”

“You didn't, Alex. We didn't believe you, so we had a part in causing her to be locked up in there for that long.” Eliza says softly, setting her cup aside and rests her hand on her daughter’s knee. “I'm sorry we didn't believe you.”

“But… that old man died… three years ago.” Sam says, finally giving voice to the doubt, “How can Kara possibly be alive without eating for three years?”

“I'm not sure how, but her body was undernourished, and her muscles displayed a symptom of dehydration and hibernation.”

“Hibernation?”

“Yes, like you know, the hibernation pods you see in sci-fi movies? That hibernation. When they wake up they tend to experience extremely uncomfortable muscle pain, and that causes them to throw up water, to have muscle cramps.” Eliza explains,

“But how can she hibernate without anythnt? She's not a werebear! Let alone hibernation for three years?”

“I don't know how that worked either, Sam. This is just my theory, Kara’s body adjusted her metabolism in order to survive. So her body state is at what we see now, I figured she'd die in hibernation had the Luthors came some months later.”

 

 

 

Luthor House:

 

Lena couldn't focus on any reports or notes, because somehow she just wasn't interested. With a huff she set the files aside and picks up the training manual. _This is crazy, I can't use this on a person!… Can I?_ Lena mutters to herself while going through the irrelevant pages and stops at the chapter that titles, ’Halt, Wait, Go.’ After reading a few pages she decides to go downstairs to find something to drink.

She walks down the stairs and is stunned ( in a good way ) by what she sees in the living room. On the coffee table is a small mountain of empty chinese take out box( they discovered Kara’s obsessed with potstickers), and Lillian is pulling out some of Lex’s old clothes with Kara stands next to her looking half confused at the woman, while wearing Lex’s old white button up and cardigan, while wearing nothing but a boxing shorts below her legs were all but exposed. Lena’s heart clenched slightly at the sight, her legs are covered in scars and, although the muscles are growing back, it is still very obvious to her previous state, all boney and awful looking. But it make Lena smiles a bit when she sees Lillian grabbing some clothes and measures it against the stiff Kara.

“Mom, what are you doing?” Lena chuckles, walking towards them with a cup of tea in her hand.

“Oh, I figured she can't always wear our clothes and keep ripping them, and surprisingly, Lex’s clothes fits, _perfectly_.” Lillian smiles warmly at Kara, “Look at you, so beautiful.” She leads the still confused blonde to a full size mirror, “Look.” Lena sits down at the couch and studies her, while Kara is mesmerised by herself in the mirror. With her hair tied up in a ponytail and those clothes, there's no way one could tell the state she was in just days ago. The ravenette walks up to the two women and sets her cup down on the coffee table, “You know what would look better though,” she says, pulling the ponytail off and gently scatters her hair. “I like it better when your hair is down, it brings out the blue eyes.” Kara turns to look at her, the ever innocent expression on her face has slowly melts Lena's defense away. At first she didn't want Lillian to take Kara in because she knows her mother too well, she's too kind hearted and she's worried she might over work herself if she had to take care of three person. But Kara was quiet, and she's nice to Laura, in her way. Despite being one hell of a messy eater, Kara is fine in almost everything, but that also worries Lena. She confines herself in a tiny corner most of the time, she is free to go anywhere she wants but she stays there, it makes Lena wonder just what kind of fucked up life she lived that makes her renounce freedom despite being offered. _She deserves to live a normal life,_ Lena thought, _but first we need some ground rules._


	4. How To Train Your Kara 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is light and breezy as Lena and Kara begins to bond with their entwined lives. Oddly cute fluff for a whole chapter! (Maybe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo I'm so happy so many of you knows the movie 'A Werewolf Boy'!!! It's so beautiful! If you haven't watched it, I recommend it to you! It's basically what inspired me in the first place.

It didn't take Lena long to completely familiarise herself with the content of the manual.

Saturday is when Lena decides to give this crazy idea a shot. The living room is a mess since the Danvers kids had a sleep over, after ordering take outs from various restaurants, Lena heats up a box of potstickers she ordered last night in advance.

“Mom, where's Kara?”

“She ran off with Laura and the kids six in the morning.” Lillian waves her hand as she vacuums the house, “Crazy kids I swear.” She chuckles. Kara loves the kids, and the kids love her. Lena hums, taking the steaming box in her hand and grabs her coat. She knows just where to find that group of crazy kids, there's a field not far away from their house, an open plain near the forest that connects a small hill and down to the nearest farm. It's a bit of a trip for Lena, going through the woods and then climb the hills.

When four figures finally appears in her sight, Lena lets out a heavy sigh of relief, she is just begin to feel slight uncomfortable. “Laura!” She calls out, “Kara!!” Panting, she props her hands against her knees and drops her head down between her shoulders. Kara is just sitting on the side looking at the kids, she picks up her voice and shots her head back, and shuffles to her side in seconds.

“H-hi, L-Le-Lena.” Kara says slowly, Lena looks up, although still trying to catch her breath she squeezes a smile to the blonde. They walk slowly to the kids.

“Auntie Lena! What are you doing here!” Ruby runs towards the two women,

“Can Iborrow Kara?” Lena asks,

“But she's up next!” Laura protests,

“Please? ” 

The three kids looks at each other and all shrugs. “Fine.”

The three kids surrounds Lena as she sits down in front of Kara. “I know you can understand me, Kara.” The heiress says, taking the box of potstickers into her hand, Kara’s eyes immediately shines and stares right at the box. “And I need you to learn basic table man—” before she can finish, the blonde surges forward, but Lena immediately lifts the box above her head and shouts sternly, “Hey! No!” She pushes the blonde back down on her butt. “When I say eat, and only when I say, can you eat, do you understand me?” Lena says, taking out the box of potstickers she hid in her coat. Kara’s eyes follows the pale hand’s movement, and before Lena can react the woman tackled her, reaching for the potstickers again.

“Hey! No!” Lena yells, pinching Kara’s ear. “Back off!”

The blonde jumps back at the sharp pain of her ear being tugged. With mouth full of potstickers, she flops down on the ground, glaring at the other woman, grumbling and growling. Lena hisses, she rubs her forearm that was elbowed by the clumsy blonde seconds ago. “Kara, listen up.” She says, part of her starting to feel like it's a bad idea, just because she acts like a puppy doesn't mean she can be trained like one! God damn it Luthor. Lena cusses herself under her breath.

“You can't eat until I tell you to, okay?” She says sternly, “Now…” she takes out one potstickers and places it in the palm of her hand, Kara seems to understand something and she didn't move, her expression soft with a frown and tiny pout like a kicked puppy, Lena had to take an extra deep breath to not give up on the quest, “No no, Kara. Those eyes are not working. You need to learn this.” She warns the blonde, “Wait—” she says, Kara still has the pout on but now her eyebrows are locked and her hands are grasping the grass hard,body shivering from restrain and eyes staring straight into Lena’s. “Wait—” she says, her tone softer, “not yet,” she chuckles lightly seeing Kara trying hard not to move, her mouth slightly agape and licks her lips. “Not yet—— okay, eat.” Lena says full of hope that Kara’d understand, but the woman was still, continuing staring at her.

“I said you can eat, Kara.” Lena says softly, offering the potsticker. The woman doesn't move although she stares at the food. She sighs, gently shoving the food to Kara. “When I say okay, you can eat. Yeah?” Kara chews her potsticker looking at Lena with a confused frown. “Okay.” Lena whispers with a smile, “okay, good girl.” She nods, reaching her hand out to Kara. The woman suddenly flinches at the approaching hand and growls warningly, “It's okay, darling, I'm not hurting you.” The ravenette whispers, “I will never hurt you.” Slowing down her hand’s motion but still reaching the blonde surely. Gently she caresses through Kara’s silky blonde locks, “Good job, Kara, good girl. You need to learn how to be human, and I will teach you how, yeah?I like you, Kara, and I want you to be able to go other places than the house and the woods. You’ll learn, you’re such a good girl.” She smiles, the soft feeling from Kara’s hair on her fingertips is mesmerising, and it makes her just wants to feel more. Kara stares at her with blinking eyes, mouth slightly agape, like she's processing the information. She scoots closer to Lena and nods. “Yeah?” Lena smiles as the blonde breaks a small grin like hers, “Okay darling. We got this.”

They continued trying, and by the time the kids finished another game, Lena had ran out of potstickers. Turns out, Kara is quite a fast learner.

“Sorry, Kara.” She shrugs and shows her the empty box, “Don't worry, you will have more in dinner. If you behave.” She says, threading her finger through the blonde locks again, Kara studies her with a curled up pout, and moves to sit next to Lena.

“Auntie Lee—-!” Ruby calls out, “Can we have Kara back yet?” The blonde knows she's called on, and she turns to look at Lena eagerly, who chuckles.

“Go on.” She says, throwing her hand in the kids’ direction, Kara immediately jumps to her feet and joins the kids, but she halts half way, looking back at Lena, she shuffles back to the ravenette despite the kids’ yelling, looking down at Lena, she tilts her head.

“P-play?” She asks, looking at Lena, the eyes, oh those blue eyes, so beautiful and clear. Lena sighs, sadly, and she shakes her head.

“I can't. Go have fun.” Kara looks back between the kids and Lena, “Go.” And finally she turns to the open field and runs for the ball. Lena stays on the oily grass as a new match begins, she huffs, the weather feels nice, the air is light and the sun is warm, she looks at the kids playing and suddenly she wants to join them, too. Lena has never been a fan of moving around sweating a lot, but ever since Clarke told her she can't work out, she suddenly misses the feeling, not that she was a huge fan of working out nor sports, it just sucks to feel like a part of her is deprived from her. ’ _Sorry but, Screw your hospital papers, Clarke_.’ She though with a light snort. She places the empty box down and sneaks up behind the blonde. “Kara you and Noah are on my team!” She say and then swoops in and kicks the ball away.

“HEY THAT’S CHEATING!” Ruby roars as she tries to tackle Lena, “Kara not fair!” She struggles when Kara literally lifts her over her head and places her steps behind.

“You're not getting through me!!” Laura yells as she blocks herself in front of their self made gate.

“I'm not,” Lena grins and halts with the ball beneath her, “Kara is.” She turns around and kicks the ball to the blonde. “Kick! Kara! Kick!” She and Noah mimics the movement of kicking a ball. Kara tilts her head and lifts her leg, and she kicks. The ball flies across the sky and all five heads lifts up and sees the ball drawing a perfect parabola across the noon sky.

“Ahh! That's my ball!” Noah whines with a sad pout,

“You kicked it too hard again!” Laura says, marching down next to the two women. Kara looks at her with the signature innocent grin and a sense of proud glowing off her. Lena couldn't help but chuckles when Laura and Ruby stutters and couldn't find a word to scold her. She reaches out and gently messes Ruby’s hair, “We'll go find the ball, how about that?” She says,

“Fine, but hurry! Get it back before dinner!” Laura says, pushing the two woman towards the forest, Kara is not budging _at all_ and looking back to the youngest Luthor. “Kara moooooove!”

“Come on, Kara. Let's go find the ball.” Lena says softly, reaching her hand out. Kara blinks her eyes and then follows Lena.

As they walk into the woods, Kara begins to sniff around like a puppy, curious about everything. “Be careful, Kara.” Lena says, stepping across a tree stem. The blonde isn't listening, just like a puppy first on loose, wandering to every direction, but Kara is… Well Kara is Kara. Whenever she wondered even just a bit too far she comes running back to Lena somehow. So they slowly enters further into the woods, with Lena looking around for the missing ball and Kara sniffing everything.

“Listen, Kara,” Lena is suddenly worried about what she did earlier, “I don't— What I did earlier, was— Are you okay with that?” Kara stops and looks back at the worried woman, tilting her head.

“Okay?” She says,

“Yes, Kara. Were you— I know you can understand me so, I want to know if what I did was— not okay?”

Kara purses her lips upward, she smiles softly, ”Is okay.” She says, in a way Lena wants to take that answer as final but she also knows that Kara probably can't understand what she's saying. “Never mind, let's go find that ball.” She says, Kara nods and runs ahead, within seconds the blonde is out of Lena’s sight.

She continues to look for the ball in her surroundings, she has dropped her guards and forgotten that she's not in any woods, but is one of the great forests of Utah. Suddenly a low roar from behind startled her and the woman spins on her heels. A huge black bear stands on a higher rock behind her, she freezes, blood runs cold in her veins as her heart thumps loudly like her drum in her ears. A thousand thoughts runs through her mind in one of a million second. _What can I do? Play dead? No no no that never works… There aren't rivers near by… I— I can fight but- God damn it! I could grab its tongue, but who does that! I'd be dead! Rocks- Stic—_ Before she can react further the bear jumped down the rock and approaching her with low grumbles. All senses are lost to her as those glowing amber stares right into her, cold sweat runs down her face, her whole body trembles as she breathes short, heavy breaths. _I need to move, I need to run! I—_ And it charges at Lena, she stumbles back and tripped by a tree root. “Fuck!!” She grabs onto the nearest roots and pulls and kicks herself backwards, the bear is steps away from her and Lena shuts her eyes with her arms around her head, waiting for the inevitable.

Suddenly a thunderous roar comes from behind her and the bear lets out a loud roar before something heavy hits against the tree near by. Lean opens her eyes and finds a beige white wolf standing in front of her, letting out growls as it never moves its eyes off the bear. The rear view and the sudden sense of safety brings her back to two days ago, being covered by Kara.

The wolf makes a move and pushes itself forward, challenging the bear. The black bear didn't give up, it climbs back up, stands on its hind leg, waving its claws at the wolf. The air is heavy between the two creatures and Lena can only crawl backwards and steadies herself against a sturdy tree as the tension rises, she grips the roots by her legs so hard she feels her nails penetrating the stem and the sticky sap flows down her palm but she couldn’t care less. She notices how the wolf’s hair stand up as it seemingly gets larger, the growl it makes is nothing Lena has ever heard of from any animals. With one roar the wolf surges forward, teeth glaring. The bear finally stands down and huffs, bowing its head to the wolf, with a last warning snarl from it the bear walked away. Lena is in awe through the whole thing, before she can react the wolf has already disappeared. Seconds later it reappears with what seems like a ball in its mouth. Cautiously it approaches Lena and lays the ball down. The woman stares at it with wide eyes, and when the wolf finally looks up their eyes met.

“ _Kara_.” She breathes, those soft, clear blue eyes immediately reminds her of the blonde. Suddenly something strikes through her, like a shock wave, it's electric running through her but at the same time it was warm afternoon sun washing through her like waves. She feels at peace, she feels as if a missing piece she never noticed has finally matched up. She feels drawn to this woman in front of her for no reason, and there’s this sweet, desirable feeling that pools in her stomach as she looks right into those eyes that can see her soul. Not just Lena, all werewolves in Midvale felt it, they felt the presence of a new wolf. The wolf’s eyes soften and it closes its eyes and leans in with its head low. Lena breathes heavily as she slowly reaches out to the wolf, and sees her transforming back into the same blonde that ran off minutes ago.

 

* * *

 

At dinner time the table was full with various take outs from almost every restaurant in Midvale. Lena stands next to Lillian, helping her getting the tablewares out, she shoves the empty Chinese take out into the bin when Lillian walks away to the table.

“Alright.” Lena lets out a slow and shaky breath, sitting down across Lillian. Everyone look at her with confusion and surprise. “What?” She looks around the table,

“I thought you don't eat with Kara?” Lillian asks,

“It's okay. Let her out.” Lena says softly, the older Luthor looks up at Ruby, standing by the room they now temporarily lock Kara in while preparing food. Noah and Laura pulls their box of take out onto their laps as they worriedly glances towards the door. Ruby knows better than to open the door normally, she twists the door nob the slightest bit and jumps back as much as she can as Kara practically bursts out from the room. She almost topples the table as she pushes the chair aside and grabs a handful of sushi. Everyone just sits back to avoid being sweep in the Kara food storm.

“Wait.” And the blonde freezes like a statue, the handful of sushi almost falling out from her palm. Blue eyes flies to Lena, who calmly reaches directly across Kara and takes her potstickers. Everyone’s jaw dropped, looking at Lena being so calm taking Kara’s food. Were it anyone else, Kara probably already killed them.

“Okay, you can eat.” The ravenette says, and Kara shoves the sushi into her mouth brutally, without chewing nor even swallowing the food she already has, her hand reaches towards the fries already. “Wait.” And the hand stopped above the bowl of fries. “Go on, but just a little.” Kara lets out a unhappy grumble, “Or not?” with Lena’s side glance and a crooked eyebrow, she only takes one thin chip. Lena places her takeout box down and smiles warmly at Kara, reaching out and gently petting her head again.

“Good job, Kara. Such s good girl.”The blonde ducks her head with a dash of pink on her cheeks, she chews the fries slowly while looking at Lena. The woman smiles softly at Kara and turns to the table, seeing Lillian’s fork drop onto the table and the three kids looking at her with admiration and sparks in their eyes.

 

* * *

 

And so project PKT (Puppy Kara training) begins.

Everyday she teaches her little things to be ‘human’. She teaches her how to walk human, how to greet other people when they visit the house, she teaches her how to make her own bed(she falls onto the bed every time after that, but she still enjoys making her do it every morning), how to fold her own clothes ( it’s asymmetrical but she doesn’t mind it), how to brush her teeth(she swallows the foam, every damn time), how to tie her shoelaces(she does it better than Laura). And every time Kara got things right, Lena gently caresses her hair, praising her. Slowly, Lena thought she doesn't have to do it anymore because Kara basically copies everything she does as long as she's following her, but now it's Kara who leans to Lena with her head bowed low. And every time she pets Kara, or scratches the back of her ear, she purrs with content and a happy smile on her face. With that pattern, within a week and a half, Kara has learnt almost every basic thing to a normal human’s life.

It has became a regular thing, for the both of them, Lena teaches her new things everyday, and if she's tried from studying the Luthor Corp files she takes time to teach Kara new words, teaching her how to speak better English and such. She knows Kara can speak some words, but the blonde seems to choose grumbling and growling over speaking properly, so Lena made it her mission to teach her to use the words. She won't admit it to anyone but she's spending more time on and with Kara than studying the old files, and she's enjoying it, every minute she spent with Kara she enjoyed it, she began to love the pattern. Waking up, finding Kara in the living room and sees her eyes _light up_ whenever Lena comes into sight. Cook some easy meal with her, sit under the sun and read with Kara, occasionally finding the blonde dozing off under the sun and her golden locks flows with afternoon breeze. Letting Kara ‘show off’ her working progress, sometime it’s her writing practice, sometimes its her drawing (She always draws Lena), sometimes is the results of something Lena taught her before. The Luthor heiress has never found peace in such easy things, not to mention in this short period of time, she never imagines herself taking a liking to the life she lives right now. Luthor Corp and paying her father’s debt seems like something from her last life, her life is so simple right now and she absolutely _loves_ it. She sees Kara running off with Laura after school to play soccer with Ruby and Noah and comes back with a happy grin, although mostly she ended up being covered in dirt Lena liked it. She never mention what happened in the forest that day, instinctively, she knew Kara was different the first time they met, but she wants Kara to live a normal life, so before she can have a proper conversation with Kara and figure things out, _nobody_ is going to know anything about her.

_Or at least that’s what she planned._


	5. You've Got Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is simple and happy until reality comes knocking...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FELL ASLEEP ON DA DESK

_Lena thought they had time, she really did—_ Footsteps closes in on her and Kara as they sits in the closet, hoping that they won't be found. The ravenette holds onto Kara’s hand tightly, hoping her warmth can calm her down, she closes her eyes and prays—

“AH-HA!”

The closet doors yanked open and Lena lets out a disoriented squeak as Kara topples backwards and went stiff, the youngest Luthor peaks her head in with an evil grin.

“I found them!! They're in the closet!!” Laura announces as she marches down the house, “Ruby! Noah! I'm coming for you!!”

Lena huffs and climbs out of the closet, she reaches out her hand and Kara slides hers in without hesitation. She takes a few seconds sorting her hair and then Kara’s, which has all puffed up because the static from her cardigan.

They rejoins the land of calm adults in the living room. Sitting down on the couch, Lena pours herself a cup of coffee and a cup of tea for Kara. The coffee incident days ago led Lena to quite an interesting discovery, it turns out, Kara falls asleep after drinking coffee.

“I see you had fun in Narina.” Sam says with a knowing smirk and wiggly eyebrows.

“Shut up Sam.” Lena rolls her eyes, Kara takes her seat next to Lena with her legs beneath her and a plate full of chocolate pecan pie. Eliza has baked her a whole chocolate pecan pie every time she visits since she found out the blonde is absolutely obsessed with it.

“Narnia?” Kara asks,

“It's a story, magical closet connecting another world, with talking lion ice queen and all that.” Lena explains, “If you want to read it I can go to the library and get it for you.” Kara lights up and nods her head enthusiastically. She had yet set foot in Midvale, but she's been to the Danvers’ residence, once, with Lillian driving the tired out kids home. Kara’s ability in many aspects had improved tremendously over the past week, she has begun to read books with Lena’s assistances, sometimes Lena reads the book for her, sometimes she tries to read it for Lena. Any books involving animals are Kara’s go to choice.

The entrance opens and everyone turns to the door, Alex walks in with a stack of paper in her hand.

“Hey guys, sorry I'm late.” She says with an apologetic smile, “Marking those paper took me longer than I expected.” She drops everything on the small cabinet by the porch and walks up to the women. She bends down and gives Sam a quick peck on the cheeks and sits down next to her wife.

“How was it?” Sam asks,

“Awful,” Alex laughs, “But some answers are creative. How was your day?”

“Same old. Mark really needs to shut up about things he doesn't understand.” Sam chuckles,

“Your talent is wasted in Midvale, Sam, truly.” Lena says, sure Lena is a certified genius with three Ph. D, but Sam had to work and take care of her daughter and finish her Ph. D, which she did, with flying colours, second best in the year, just 2% less than Lena.

“Well, what can I say, Lee? I’m happy here, so I think I can endure having that online college graduate kid be my manager.” Sam shrugs, snaking her arm around Alex’s waist. “Plus, I think Alex can do better than junior high chemistry teacher, I mean, Stanford? Come on!”

“Cheesy!” Kara suddenly whoops, everyone’s eyes go round and turns to the blonde. Lena bursts out laughing, leaning herself against Kara.

“Good job, Kara.” She says, ruffling her hair, Kara looks at Lena and then the whole room with a proud grin. “But yes, if it’s possible I’d very much love to offer you jobs in Luthor Corp.”

“Did you teach her that?” Lillian says with an arched eyebrow.

“Found one!” Laura yells from the top of the staircase, moments later the oldest Danvers lady also joins them.

“Welp, I guess I can enjoy my tea now.” Eliza says with a small smile,

”You tried, Kara and Lena were caught _in a closet together_.” Sam laughs, “And she called us cheesy.”

“Is that so?” Eliza chuckles lightly, sitting down next to Lillian, “You know, if we have some way to determine Kara’s IQ, Lena might not be the only genius here anymore. She’s doing amazing for someone who spent years in captive without engaging any socialising.”

“I know, right?” Lena says proudly, “And she’s recovering well, too.” She pokes Kara’ stomach and the blonde shies away giggling. Eliza nods in agreement, Kara’s body has completely recovered from her previous state, she now looks healthy as ever, her body’s now all lean muscles with a still feminine curve, her skin now perfectly toned and shines under the sun.

“So— Lena,” Alex speaks up, “Did anything _interesting_ happen last week?” She asks with a special tone under it, Lena’s brows slightly borrows when she picks it up, then she remembers — The forest, but there is no way—

“Nothing, why?” She says 'calmly',

“Just asking, I hope Kara is happy living with you guys.”

“Very!” The blonde chips in with continuous nodding, the red hair chuckles and nods. Last week was indeed weird, she was going through her lectures for the day and suddenly it hits her, it felt like the sky is finally clear after a heavy storm and she can breath again. She called Sam, she felt it too. In fact, that night, every werewolf in Midvale gathered and they all said they felt it, maybe finally, an alpha has come and they can be saved from their doom. The only new werewolf Alex knows about, is Kara, but that doesn’t mean she is an alpha, besides, the number of female Alpha is less than rare. On top of that, she does not portrait any qualities of an alpha, especially when she is with Lena. In wolf’s term, she’s in her submissive posture, practically on her back exposing her belly to Lena. From her observation, it’s like her life is Lena centric, everything that is not Lena (or food) simply doesn’t interest her… She feels unsettled, if it’s not Kara they felt that day that means there must be another wolf somewhere… Anxious rolls off Alex and both Sam and Kara picks up, the blonde shots her head up from her pies and looks at her with a worried face.

“Al, what’s wrong?” Her wife whispers in her ear, Alex shakes her head slightly and snuggles closer to her.

“Are you sad, Alex?” Kara asks, she turns to look at Lena before rushes to Alex’s side.

“I'm okay, promise.” Alex nods, smiling softly at the blonde woman. Both Lillian and Lena looks at them with confusion written all over their face, Alex didn't say anything nor did she look sick, how come Kara _and_ Sam are acting this way?

The quick steps of the kids distracted the ravenette’s thoughts, Laura runs down first, skipping the last two steps and the. Noah comes running down the stairs after Ruby who slides down the stair handle.

“Ruby Arias Danvers!!” Sam says sternly, “That's dangerous!”

“I'm fine, mom!” Ruby yells back with an easy grin, tiny Noah tries to catch up with the girls and he tripped over himself, with a short squeak he topples down the stair.

“Noah!” Before Alex could even get up from the couches a flash of golden hair flies crosses her face and Kara catches the upside down kid before his head could hit the floor. The three Danvers immediately rushes to their youngest side as Kara puts him down on his feet.

“Kara!” Lena jumps to her feet when she realised that she couldn’t have gotten there with human speed. The blonde looks back at her with an apologetic smile,

“I ha-had to,” she says when she walks back to her, “Sorry.” Lena’s scrunched up face softens whenshe hears her tone, Lena sighs, gently she pulls Kara into a hug and caresses her hair,

“It’s okay, darling,” She sighs into the strong figure, “Just don’t do that in front of a lot of people.”

“No promises.” Kara chuckles, the ravenette rolls her eyes in her embrace and swats her arm jokingly.

 

* * *

 

 

The Danvers left not too long after that, it is a Sunday night after all, the kids have field trip tomorrow. After Lillian closes the door after biding her friend good night, she walks back into the living room.

“Laura, go take a shower, I want to see all your things packed up for tomorrow when I go check later, okay?” The little girl nods her head and hums a tune as she marches upstairs into the shower. The oldest Luthor sits down slowly across Lena and Kara, “So, what was that about?” She says slowly but as soft as possible, not wanting to come off inquisitive to the girls. Lena’s head shoots up and suddenly her eyes flashes of panic, Lillian has never notice her daughter lose her posture with one simple question, so something is definitely up, besides, when Alex asked about last week she also noticed a certain defensive tone in her daughter’s answer. “I’m not saying anything, sweetheart, I just want to know, what are you two hiding? Is there something wrong, Kara?”

“We’re not hiding anything, mother.” Lena says, subtly she slides her hand down between her and Kara and crosses her fingers with the familiar warmth. Kara folds her fingers across Lena’s hand and her thumb caressing her skin, soothing the ravenette.

“Now you’re calling me mother,” Lillian sighs, “You are a terrible liar. Now what happened last week?”

“It’s nothing—” Lillian tilts her bead a bit with _that eyebrow_ — Lena sighs, “We got attacked by a bear, last week, when we went to look for the ball in the forests.”

“Why didn’t you tell Alex then?”

“We didn’t want to worry her.” She says, she is telling the truth, although not all of it but she is. Lillian looks at her daughter half suspiciously, she sighs, seeing that she is determined to not tell the truth.

“You can talk to me, Lena— No matter what the problem is— You can talk to me, the both of you.” She walks towards both women and gently kisses their foreheads, “I love you two, don’t stay up too late.”

“We know.” Kara says with a soft smile.

 

* * *

 

The ravenette tosses and turns in her bed, this particular dream has been haunting her for some nights now, and it was only getting _worse_ —

In this ‘dream’, all she sees are the same blue eyes she sees every day, those sincere blue eyes, that honey dripping yet somehow sexy voice and slightly salty waves and sunshine and that perfect balmy smell that fills her nose— It’s everything Kara, and in Lena’s dream, she _craved_ it, in the dream and in real life. Kara has gotten impossibly close with her— not that she’s complaining, but that causes a certain difficulty to Lena, like how she realised that she’s _falling—_ For this particular blonde. She’s not crazy in love with her— logically speaking, they’ve only met for almost three weeks there is no chance, not to Lena, that she is falling in love with Kara. _But she is._ Everyday, all she wants is to spend more time with Kara, all she _wants_ is Kara. No matter how strongly Lena tried to deny it, there is an invisible pull between her and Kara, everyday she’s drawn to her. It sounds like she’s taking advantage of Kara, and maybe she is, but she doesn’t mind, the ever so innocent Kara is always so close to her, and always wanting physical contact, even if it’s mere arm to arm contact while sitting next to each other the blonde looks beaming, so Lena makes it to her advantage— She starts holding her hand, exploratory she started trying to get more intimate contact with the blonde, and Kara responds well. She can’t say if she is taking advantage of Kara, because she enjoys it as much as Lena, she also slips her hand in hers from time to time, she enjoys hugging Lena, her whole presence relaxes when they hug and Lena can always hear the happy rumble in Kara’s throat.

Gentle knocking pulls Lena out from her dreams and thoughts, with squinting eyes she looks at her alarm, 3:45 am. Who can it be at this hour, maybe Laura had a nightmare again… She didn’t bother to take her robe to cover her silky nightgown. She opens her door slightly and sees Kara and her apologetic smile, “Kara? What's wrong?” She opens the door completely and lets Kara in. She follows the blonde back in her room, she stops and turns on her heels.

“I'm sorry… Lena—” Kara’s thoughts are broken as she turns and her jaw dropped when she lays eyes on the Luthor heiress. Moonlight spills into the room from the window, lighting up some corners of the room and as Lena stands by it, the pure, white light shining on her skin. Kara gulps as she not so subtly let her eyes wonders the smaller woman, the white light makes everything alluring of Lena stands out, her green emerald eyes, her cheek bone, her clavicle and down to her chest… Lena notices Kara’s wondering eyes and her hands flies to her chest, she coughs slightly awkwardly, feeling the hear climbing up her ear from her neck.

“What's wrong?” She says, adjusting her posture.

“Uh I—” Kara stutters, fretting, “I had— I can't sleep…” She sighs, “I—” she pouts angrily for not being able to explain what she had, huffing she _growls_ impatiently. Lena sees the crinkle between on Kara’s brows and knew.

“It's okay, Kar.” She says softly, reaching out and she squeezes her biceps. “Do you want a hug? Or should I make you some hot chocolate and maybe read something for you?” The blonde shakes her head, she turns to look at Lena’s bed and slowly back to the woman. It took a couple of seconds for Lena to click, “Oh! You- Do you want to sleep here?” She nods with eager pleading eyes looking into her. “Okay,” she breathes, leading the innocent blonde to her bed, “Come on.” She climbs back in and Kara soon joins her, she curls herself into the fetus position facing Lena and smiles happily. “You're so warm, jesus.” Lena chuckles as she turns to face Kara as well.

“Warm.” Kara whispers and scoots even closer to Lena. In no time Kara has drifted off in sleep, and with the rhythm of her steady breathing, Lena soon follows.

 

* * *

 

Lillian walks towards Kara’s room after she’s made breakfast for her and Laura.

“Kara, breakfast is— Hmm?” She opens the door and finds an empty bed, she walks in and looks around the room, she didn’t see her pyjama anywhere, weird, where is she? She walks upstairs, gently opens Lena’s room door and peaks her head in, “Lena darling, have you seen— Oh.” Inside, Kara spoons Lena tightly as they sleep soundly in each other’s arms, gentle snoring filling the room. Interesting development, Lillian thought, backing out the room and shuts the door as lightly as she can. Walking towards the youngest Luthor’s room, she calls out. “Laura Josephine Luthor, you better be up now or you’ll miss the school bus!!”

 

* * *

 

Lena slowly wakes up from her first good slumber in a long time, at first she thought having Kara here would keep her up all night, but instead she’s never slept better than last night. She blinks her eyes open and sees a patch of golden toned skin in front of her, somehow in their sleep the two has managed to tangle up together, she looks up and sees Kara, sleeping peacefully with a small smile on her face. She tries to move but two strong arms have trapped her down.

“Kara.” She whispers, “Kara.” The said human stirred but only snuggles Lena even tighter. “Oh god, Kara!” She reaches out and tickles her ears, after some squirming and struggling Kara lets her go, she flops down on her back and continues to snore lightly. Lena climbs out of bed and puts on her robe then skips out of her own room.

 

* * *

 

 

“Good morning.”

Lillian greets Lena in the kitchen as soon as she walks down stairs,

“Good morning.” Lena smiles as her mother passes her a cup of hot coffee,

“Did you sleep well?”

“Yes, thank you.”

“Are you still feeling any discomfort?”

“It’s gotten better…” Lena says, sipping her coffee, “Sometimes it feels bad when I’m suddenly nervous or before rain.” Lillian hums, turning back to the counter and takes out a pack of Lena’s morning medicine.

“Good,” Lillian smiles, “I have pancakes, sausage, grilled cheese, eggs and bacon, beans…”

“Woah woah, mom,” Lena chuckles, “I’m not Kara.” She laughs lightly, “I’ll just take the pancakes and the beans, please.”

“Fine, your loss.” Lillian hums and turns back to the counter, scooping beans onto a plate. “So, _interesting thing_ … Have you seen Kara? Normally she’d be the first to charge to the breakfast table whenever it’s done, I couldn’t find her anywhere.” The younger woman almost chokes on her coffee, she coughs and pretends it doesn’t fluster her.

“She told me she couldn’t sleep well last night so she’s in my room.”

“ _Oh_? Okay.” Lillian nods, meaningfully, handing the plate to Lena, she sits down on the kitchen island across her daughter, “Honey, have you thought about when we have to leave this place?” And it strikes Lena in her core, that’s right, she’s the CEO of a major company, her father’s idiocy has lead her family to bankruptcy and her company is near the verge of chapter 11 were it not for a greedy man who swoops in during her brother’s disadvantages. She has enjoyed her life with Kara so much she forgotten about all that, she hasn’t even touched her Luthor Corp files for days.

“You mean, what’s gonna happen with Kara?” She asks slowly,

“I’m not sure the big city life is exactly suitable for her, don’t you think?”

“No… But what are we going to do?”

“That’s what I’m asking you, honey.” Lillian says softly, reaching out and she takes her daughter’s hand, “I love that you have found yourself a friend in that girl, but what’s going to happen when you heal and we have to leave? Are you taking her with us? Are you sure she’s ready for facing that many people? Is that what she wants?”

“I—” Lena is left dumbstruck and speechless, god what’s gonna happen when she goes back to Luthor Corp? No, no, no, no. She doesn’t want to think about this and she _won’t_. “I don’t want to think about it right now.” She sighs heavily, bitting the inside of her cheeks, her fist trembling and clutching under the table.


	6. Animals, Animals.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's first interaction with human societies happen... Lena has weird dreams, Eliza is determined to get to the bottom of Kara's origin and Lillian found something in the house.  
> As full moon closing in, and Kara's body starts to have weird changes...  
> How much longer can Lena hide Kara’s secrets?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay we are about halfway through "New Moon", and I just want to say I absolutely love it whenever you guys leaves me comments or even a simple kudos.  
> Also, sorry that this one is shorter! The next chapter will be longer!

_Lena sits alone in the dark room, she gently caresses the soft sheets that Kara slept on. Hugging a bundle of her shirts, she buries her face in, hoping the blonde’s scent can calm her. Instead the tide of memories just comes back slapping her in the face, the feeling of Kara’s hand in hers, the feel of the soft, tender, trembling lips against her… She feels a massive tsunami of emotions just brewing in her. And then it felt like something just crushed her lungs, her wounds burns and her chest tightens as she gasps for air, she clutches the clothes tighter, still sobbing, she cried out for Lillian. Two women breaks into the room and the brightness outside fills Lena’s eyes before darkness takes her once again…._

 

* * *

 

“Lena! Kara! We're leaving!!” Lillian calls out from the front yard. After another evaluation from Eliza, they all decided that it's time to try to let Kara have interaction with other people, so today, they are going in town.

“Coming!!” Lena calls out from the porch, fixing Kara’s collar for one last time. “Okay, let's go.” She grins at Kara, who looks down at Lena and smiles warmly at her. They squeezes into the back seat of the car and Lillian starts the engine.

As they starts getting closer to the centre of Midvale, more and more people are on the streets, unconsciously Kara reaches for Lena’s hand as her eyes stares straight out of the window.

“Are you okay?” Lena asks her softly, she moves closer to the fretting blonde, wrapping an arm around her, she gently rubs up and down on her arm. Kara turns back to her and nods gently.

“You’ll be fine, honey. Lena, calm down, Kara is fine. She’s got this.” Lillian encourages the two women, truth be told, she’s nervous, too. She knows Lena doesn’t want to talk about it but today can also be tested to see if Kara can handle crowds and city life.

They arrive in town centre as Lillian pulls up at an empty parking space.

“Eliza will join us later, are you okay with that?” She asks Kara, who’s currently like a little squirrel just looking at everything, “Kara, darling, pay attention to what I said.” Lena gently taps the woman and she turns to face Lillian, “Did you hear what I said?” Kara nods,

“Use your words, darling.” Lena whispers,

“Y-yes.”

“Okay, good.” Lillian smiles, “Well let’s go then.”

First stop was the clothing store, for the first time, Kara gets to pick her own clothes. Although that doesn’t mean that the Luthor ladies didn’t have fun making Kara their dress up doll. They tried all kinds of clothes, from women’s department all the way to men’s, Kara just happens to have the body shape and the face to pull off basically anything. Lena’s heart flutters when she comes out wearing a waistcoat with a light blue button up with three buttons undid on top and slim fitted suit pants as well as when she comes out wearing a body tight black sleeveless shirt with long collar that shows off her muscular arms completely with a pencil skirt aztec patterns. What’s surprising is that she also chose one beige white coat and one blue coat along with some patterned button up and a damn handful of different cardigans. Lena thinks they look silly, but she doesn’t tell her because somehow, just somehow Kara manages to look extra adorable in them.

Next stop was shoes, Kara prefer to walk bare feet at home but they have finally found two pair of shoes for her. One pair of beautiful brown brogues and a pair of sneakers. 

They met up with Eliza at the local ice cream store, where Kara practically lost her mind, she tugs on Lena’s hand so happily pointing at the Ultimate Jumbo Sundae challenge, if anyone can finish their XXL Classic Sundae made by twenty balls of different flavours of ice cream, almost an entire can of whipped cream, half a jar of chocolate and caramel glazing, topped with at least fifteen different toppings and three waffle base, in thirty minutes, they get unlimited supply of ice cream for the next following year. Lena chuckles, poor ice cream owner, Kara finished it in ten.

She smiles softly as she leans forward and wipes out the leftover chocolate stain on the corner of Kara’s mouth. God this woman makes her feel something, so blissfully happy and not a worry in the world. Luthor Corp, being its CEO, suddenly it means nothing to Lena, as long as she is with Kara she feels free, like… Like she is just Lena. They walk down the streets together, all four of them. Kara walking on the left hand side and holding most of the things in one hand and the other hand intertwines fingers with Lena’s, next to Lena is Lillian and the Eliza. The three woman talk about everything and nothing, Kara listens quietly and often she slows herself down when she hears Lena’s heart begins to bump even the slightest different to remind Lena she cannot walk too fast. It is all fun until Kara suddenly stops in front of a bar, she looks straight into the shop, the scent filling her nostrils feels familiar.

“What’s wrong, Kara?” Lena asks, she walks back to her when she feels the blonde slipping out of her hand.

“It- Smell—” Kara says, “I know—”

“Huh?” This is when a few drunk knucklehead stumbles out the bar, when they walk past Lena they absolutely wasn’t even trying to hide the fact that they are checking her out. One of them whistles,

“Hey little girl,” He says, slurring a bit, “You wanna have some fun?” He approaches the ravenette, wiggling his eyebrows. He leans in and takes a long, big breath. “Oh damn you smell nice.” Lena steps backwards as he steps closer to her, she just keep smelling this awful smell on the man, like dead, rotten fish and dirty sewage. She couldn’t stop the retching feeling rolling in her belly, she covers her mouth and retreats behind Kara.

“Why you shying away baby girl? Come!” The man says, “Maybe you and your hot friend here can bo—” He look up at Kara and words are lost, suddenly it turns into a staring contest, because the man realises that Kara— is one of _them_ , and she smells different, her eyes glows of blood red, the pheromone emitting from the blonde is telling them to submit, to crouch, to roll over.

“The new alpha…” He mutters down his breath and walks away. He walks up to Kara with his chin up before turning away, but she didn’t falter, not one bit. She keeps staring at the men until they take a turn and disappear into the valley.

“What was that, Kara?” Lena asks, a chill runs down her spine as she tries to forget that god awful smell in her nose.

“They are… Same.” Kara says slowly, “And they… Smelled you.” She grits,

“They what?”

“Lena! Kara! What are you doing there?! You’re not going in no pub, young ladies!” Lillian shouts from across the street. Eliza has been observing Kara this whole time, she picked this route, because she knows that’s where most wolves in Midvale gathers. She does emit this alpha aura, but her behaviour around Lena is still unexplainable, unless… Before Eliza can further think about that theory, they have rejoined them.

“So, how was her performance, being in town for the first time?” Lillian asks,

“I think she’s doing great, except for eating that jumbo sundae at an inhuman speed.” Eliza chuckles, “I think it’s safe to say that Kara is ready to start joining your market trips, Lil.”

“Great, I needed that extra muscle now that you eat like a little army.” Lillian chuckles, “Let’s go home, Laura’s probably home now.”

 

* * *

 

Same day late night, Eliza gets a call from Lillian.

“Hello?”

“Eliza? I found something in the storage room while I was cleaning—”

Lillian stands by the phone with a stack of boxes by her feet. Inside it’s filled with old notebooks, all of them are full of messy hand writing.

“Okay, okay, yeah, see you in a bit.” She then carries the box to the couches and takes out one of them and randomly starts reading,

 

_Log 1,_

_Subject weight 13 pounds, apox 3 months old._

_Inject 0.05 ml A Serum._

 

_Log 4,_

_Subject weight 12.5 pounds,_

_Subject rejects A Serum_

 

_Log10,_

_Subject Weight 13 pounds,_

_Injects 0.05 ml B Serum_

 

_Log 11,_

_Subject rejects B Serum,_

 

_Log 14,_

_Subject weight 13.3 pounds,_

_Injects 0.05ml C Serum._

 

_Log 38,_

_Subject weight 17 pounds,_

_Body cannot self produce compounds of C Serum._

 

_Log 45,_

_Subject weight 18 pounds,_

_White blood cell attacks C.02 Serum._

 

_Log 120,_

_Subject displays allergies towards silver._

 

_Log 769,_

_Subject displays traits of canine behaviour without any role model._

_Inject C.07 serum 50ml in the morning, have severe reaction towards silver for 20 minutes._

 

_Log 1273,_

_Subject’s bone structure displays obvious change during full moon,_

_Displays aggressive behaviours,_

_Severe Damage to skin when exposed to silver nitrate,_

_Disoriented behaviour with wolf’s bane._

 

_Log 1391,_

_Subject begins to shift without self control,_

 

_Log 1672,_

_Subject’s heart rate 35 per minute, body temperature 114.8 F, eyesight 60/10, sensitive hearing._

_Self healing at 100%_

_Extract 3 pints of blood sample_

 

Lillian flips through each page and more and more she feel mortified, if the subject these notebooks are Kara, she cannot imagine what kind of hardship the poor woman has been through, but it also explains a lot of her odd behaviour at first and how she got that many scars and injection marks on her. After reading ten pages she just couldn’t bear it no more, so she shuts the notebooks tight and shove it back into the dusty old box. Quietly she pokes her head inside of Kara’s room, the blonde sleeping soundly like a little burrito roll with all the blankets around her, Lillian’s heart aches for the girl and she savers the sight of her in that room and quietly slips out the room again.

Eliza arrives soon after that, they studied some of the notes together, and Eliza found one name written down - Robert Witwer, she takes the notes away with a promise to Lillian that she will find out who the man is and left.

 

* * *

 

Lena’s dreams has evolved into a whole new level of intimacy. It went from dreaming about Kara to dreaming that she’s doing _something_ with Kara. In her dreams Kara would pin her down to the mattress and presses a hot trail of kisses down her body, she feels her hot tongue pressed flat against her core and she arches her back into it, she feels the wandering hand that comes back up cupping her breasts, and then she dreamed that Kara flips her over on her belly and lifts her hips up high and thrusts forward in one move— She wakes up, covered in sweat and the tingling arousal that pools in her belly and between her legs… Lena quickly sits up and buries her face between her hands, what the hell is happening— She groans loudly into a pillow, annoyed that her dream has gotten this explicit and that the person she’s dream humping is sleeping right downstairs— With an imaginary boner in her dream.

Outside her room the moon that hangs high up in the sky is one step away from becoming a full moon…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone like the ending? Cuz I certainly am not happy with it @@ But I had to put that in so the next few chapters can go smoothly...  
> dies) Ughhhh also I did a tiny quick sketch for this on my tumblr


	7. Trapped Trapped Trapped Till The Cage Is Full

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena’s first full moon with Kara gets spiced up real soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two new characters coming in this chapter!! Wooo and no i'm not talking about Kara Jr.  
> No Beta sorry if there're any typos!

Jack paces back and forth in his high-rise penthouse’s office in National City, the light is dim in his room and on the table scatters stacks of printed photographs, resembling thesame notes Lillian found. A call from an anonymous ID comes in and he quickly runs to it and picks up.

“Hello?”

“Mr. Spheer, we have received your evidence on the werewolf sighting, the children of liberty thank you for your assistance.” The voice says, clearly manipulated and mixed with heavy static in the back.

“Are you going to do anything about it?” He asks eagerly, he’s been digging down the history of the house’s owner for a while now, just to get rid of Kara, she’s in his way to taking over Luthor Corp and _Lena_ , so she must be dealt with. He has gotten a little frantic with that woman, and he didn’t notice it himself, but he is slowing slipping into the spiral of madness.

“If what you said is true then yes, we will.”

“Good.”

After they hung up, Jack didn’t trust them, maybe they think he’s crazy, oh they definitely think he’s crazy, messing with him with the voice changer and all that— That's right, he grabs his whiskey bottle and chucks it down, if he can’t hire someone to take out that freak, he might as well do it himself.

_It’s for Lena._

 

 

* * *

 

The day went by like a blur to Kara, she can’t remember anything, not what she ate in breakfast, not the book she read with Lena, nor what she had for lunch, nor where she went for a walk to Lena… Did they go for a walk or no? She can’t recall almost anything but the burning feeling in her stomach and the sore ache in her bones. When she barely touched her dinner Lena knew something is wrong,

“Kara, are you okay?” She asks, Kara sits by the table with her food untouched while everyone has long finished, she isn’t even listening, her eyes just stares right at the wooden table as every cell of her body continues to agitate.

“Ka-” Lena reaches out but retracts her hand quickly, “Kara, darling, you’re burning up.” Kara’s skin feels even warmer than usual, so hot Lena felt like she’s touching something else. Taking both her hands, she leads the stumbling blonde back into her room and tucks her in. By then, Kara’s head is already fuzzy, a continuous high pitched humming ringing in her ears.

“Let me go grab some cold towel and water.” She says softly, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. She covers Kara’s forehead in some icy cold damp towel and keeps a cup of water by her nightstand.

“I’ll come check on you later, okay?”

She doesn’t notice Lena walking out as she twists around in bed painfully. She turns sharply so her face in buried in the pillows, the cold towel falls off the bed. Kara fists the sheets beneath her so tight her nails lashes open the sheets as she feels her bones cracking and every bone, every muscle are screaming in pain. She bites down the pillow to muff her pained roars, her whole body trembles as everything around her became hypersensitive, she can hear Lena washing the dishes, Laura doing homework upstairs, even the horses neighing miles away. And then there’re the smells, she smells the sun in the sheets, and the faint fragrance of the wooden floor and— And there’s Lena, she smells so sweet, like blueberries and lavender and faintly of plumeria— But she doesn’t smell like her, Kara huffs in anger, she _wants_ her to smell like her, she needs to mark Lena with her scent because she is hers— Suddenly, she heard two sets of heartbeat approaching, she growls and takes in their scents. They are not friendly…

Lena looks up from the medical box when she hears someone knocking, she was just looking for some fever medicines for Kara.

“Hello?” She looks out the door but no one was there, suddenly something pulls her out of the house by her arm and shuts the door with a loud bang.

“Hello pretty girl,” It’s one of the men they met in town yesterday, “We meet again.”

“We’re looking for your blonde friend, is she here?” The other one says, “Can you take us to her?”

“Let me go!” Lena barks, struggling to pull herself away, _how the fuck are they this strong?!_

“Perhaps you didn’t hear us, little human.” One man says, “We need that blonde woman,” His voice starts to change as well as his body in front of Lena, she stares at him with wide eyes as both man completely transform into a 6 foot 3 tall werewolf under the full moon. “Take us to her.” Picking Lena up, he growls by her face. Lena froze, her heart beats a hundred miles per hour, the fear she feels is indescribable and runs deep into her bones.

An angry roar catches the attention of the werewolves, they turn around and sees Kara, in her human form, huffing and growling. They drop Lena to the ground and faces Kara. The ravenette yelps and it made the blonde even more furious.

“I heard you are the new alpha.” One of them say, “And I had to see for myself.”

“Stay away… From her…” Kara growls, breathing heavily as she emits the same phenomenons as yesterday, only this time it was suffocating, _deadly_ , even. Making the two werewolves realised that they made a huge mistake, they shouldn’t have touched Lena, slowly, they both lower their posture and steps away from Lena. Kara marches forward with her eyes never leaving those two, they eventually crouch down with their ears folded backwards and tail between their legs. She kneels down next to Lena and picks her up bridal style.

“I’m sorry, we didn’t realise that she’s you—” They tried to explain but only earns another threatening roar from Kara.

“Go away.” She grits angrily, holding Lena even tighter to herself, the two werewolves quickly disappears into the woods. Lena holds on to Kara’s warm figure tightly as she takes her back into the house, she gently puts her down on the sofa and kneels before her.

“Kara… What was that…”

“Are you hurt?” Suddenly Kara speaking fluently makes Lena blinks, “Lena.” She huffs,

“No, no, no they didn’t hurt me.” She snaps herself back and shakes her head. “Kar—” The blonde suddenly pulls her into a tight hug,

“Mine.” Kara grumbles, nuzzling her nose along Lena’s neck, and buries her face in her shoulder blade. “Mine.” She growls again, frustrated.

“Kara what—” Suddenly Kara’s head shots up, and she hears a car stopped out front.

“Who comes here at this ti—”

“Jack.” Kara growls,

“Jack?”

Kara stands up and looks down at Lena, “Stay.” She says and walks to the door.

“Kara!” The door slams.

 

Outside, Jack stands in the front yard with four men behind him. The first thing Kara smells is the heavy alcohol rafting to her from Jack, and then it was the smell of blood, rusted iron and gun powder on those huge men.

“Ah, freak.” Jack says, “found you. You know— you’er something else.” He laughs, walking towards Kara with the men behind him.“You’re like a real life frankenstein! Can you bark?” He mocks, leaning forward, “Woof?”

Kara growls, fists clenches and unclenches at the side of her body. Not tonight, it had to be tonight, any other nights Kara won’t be like this but right now the only thing on her mind is the warm, ionic blood flowing down her thirsty throat. The four armed men surrounds her and she slowly steps backwards while still growling. She doesn’t want to kill— She keeps telling herself,

Lena rushes out the door after she collected herself and Jack sees her, “Ah! Lena! Good, come here and see what kind of a freak you took it.” He walks towards her and yanks her close with an arm around her shoulder, “Do it boys!”

“Kara! No!” Lena pushes Jack away but was pulled back by him pulling her hair,

“LOOK!” He roars, “LOOK AT THAT FREAK!”

“DON’T TOUCH ME!” Lena yells, she visually sees Kara’s last sense of reasons breaks. She roars angrily and her body cracks, bones breaking and reforming, muscles pulling. The four men stopped dead in their tracks as they look at a woman smaller than them turns into a monster that’s two foot taller than them. Kara is significantly larger than the two Lena just saw, her hands are big and the claws are long and sharp, pale white light brings out the red eyes even more. She snarls at the men and with one wave of her claws, they are knocked all over the place and blood spills into the air, one bashes into the barn and one onto the car, another just tossed half a mile out and the last man crashes right into the house. Jack froze and all alcohol leaves his system, Kara walks towards him step by step, Lena takes the chance and elbows him hard right at his precious and escapes his grasp, he cries out and falls to the ground

“DIE…” Kara gets down on all fours and growls lowly at Jack as she slowly approaches the man.

“No, no no no please!” Jack whimpers, 

“Kara no!” Lena rushes forwards and hugs the werewolf by her neck, “Don’t. Don’t do this!” She sees the beige white wolf freezes, she throws her head down and shakes rapidly, growling and snarling. She can tell that Kara is struggling, so she hugs her even tighter. “Don’t kill him, _for me_ , please.” The werewolf trembles with anger but she didn’t do anything, instead she lunges forward with her big teeth glaring, Jack passed out on the spot. Lillian runs out of the house when she first hear lout noises and then sees this huge monster with her daughter.

“Lena! What is—” She runs out just in time to see the huge werewolf turning back into Kara, a naked Kara. The blonde looks down and immediately covers her breasts and grabs pieces of clothing that was ripped on the ground and covers her body.

“Mom, ca-call the police, please, a-and the ambulance.”

 

* * *

 

Jack is woken up by the sound to the siren, he jumps up and sees that he’s cuffed against the police vehicle, he panics and frantically tries to pulls the cuff off.

“Sir if you keep doing that I will have to add vandalism to your report.” The sheriff walks towards Jack with a notepad in his hand…

 

The Danvers rushes over when they got the call, all six women sits in the living room in silence, no one dares to voice the elephant in the room. Suddenly Alex, Sam and Kara all look up to the door. The sheriff walks in accompanied by another officer with a pair of cuff in his hand, he walks straight to Kara and pulls her up to her feet. “Miss, you are _under arrest. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court oflaw…_

“Hey what are you!” Lena yells,

“Miss be quiet,” The office says sternly, everyone looks in panic as the sheriff tightens the cuffs around Kara’s wrists,

“Move along.” He pushes Kara to the door, the blonde looks back at Lena, blue eyes full of fear and confusion.

“Kara!” Lena tries to get to her but the officer stands between them,

“We are right behind you, Kara!” Alex yells. Until the sheriff forcefully shoves Kara into his vehicle did the officer moved away from the door. They rushes out and sees the car driving away with Kara in the back.

“What did they arrest her!” Lena yells, running back indoor and grabs the truck key.

“That asshole paid him!” Alex grits out, “I heard him!”

“YOU WHAT?!” Lena yells, “ _HE WHAT?!_ ”

“Lena stop panicking you’re getting get another period!” Lillian yells,

“ _HOW CAN I CALM DOWN THEY TOOK KARA!_ ” Lena _roars_ , her breathes are short and hallow,

“I’ll drive!” Sam says, “I know how to get there before them.”

“I’ll stay with Laura.” Eliza says, “Go!”

The four women shuffles into the truck and Sam steps down the paddle hard.

 

* * *

 

They didn’t arrive before the police. Lena rushes into the station and finds Jack sitting as a free man and Kara cuffed to the barred window, looking so lost and helpless. Her eyes lights up when she sees Lena running towards her.

“Kara!” She directly runs into the blonde and hugs her tightly. “Kara ar you okay?!” Kara nods but Lena can see from her face, she’s terrified. She spins around and faces the policemen with an angry face, “I demand to know why you just arrested her!”

“She attacked four men, it’s that easy.” The sheriff says, not even looking up from his phone,

“She what?! That was self defense!”

“She slashed them open, miss. She’s lucky they are alive or else she’ll be charged with murder!”

Jack sits in the back with a smug smirk on his face, _ah, sweet, beautiful, almighty money._

“Listen!” Lena is just about to march up and beat the daylight out of the sheriff, Alex abruptly grabs her by her arm, she pulls her back and whispers to her.

“Listen, Sam is making a call right now to get Kara out of here, just one night, and I swear we can get them out. Keep yelling will only make things worse, right now there is nothing you can do, that posh asshole probably paid the whole precinct. Go talk to Kara, calm her down, that’s what’s more important.”

Lena glares at Alex, “Do you promise?” The red hair nods slowly. Lena shuts her eyes and takes deep breathes, she turns back to the sheriff again, “I demand to talk to her.” The man waves his hand dismissively, still not even bother to look up from his phone.

“Kara,” Lena walks to the blonde and hugs her, “Kara, Kara, darling, listen to me.” She says slowly, her heart aches for having to say what she’s about to say. “You have to stay here, just one night… I promise I'll get you out.” Lena says, her voice trembling, her shaking hands cupping Kara’s cheeks. “I’m so sorry.” She whispers, Kara’s brows burrow together, her free hand slowly rises to Lena’s waist and pulls her closer.

“Don't…” She grunts, “No- no sad.” She whispers, Lena’s head shoots up, her eyes are filled with worry and love, although she's trembling as well, Lena knows how scared she is, being left alone in the cold police holding cell, surrounded by people — strangers.

“Kara… Stop worrying about me.” _Idiot—_ She buries her face in the crook of her neck. “Wait for me, I'll get you out, okay? I promise.” She mutters. She didn't not imagine this is how it's going to happen, but she needs to do it, especially with Jack standing somewhere behind them _watching and feeling smugger than ever._ She needs to let that man know if he dares touch Kara, even just a single hair on that woman she will bring hell down on him. So she slides her hand up to Kara’s chest and searches in those blue eyes for consent, when she sees a spark and felt the gentle squeeze on her hips she leans in.

It's timid and careful. Both woman kisses with such tenderness like they’re both scared to hurt each other, Kara’s arm wraps around her waist and pulls her up into the kiss, Lena has to stand on the tip of her toes and gripping Kara’s shirt tightly to kiss her back.

Everything slowed down to Lena but it is still not enough for her, when she pulls away. Slowly she opens her eyes and Kara’s eyes speaks of helpless and sadness. “I will get you out, promise. Wait for me, just one night.” She whispers again before slowly lets go of the blonde, it physically pains her to let go, but she had to. In that one moment turning back to others her expression darkens, she walks straight up to the sheriff.

“I expect you treat her with respect, you don’t want to mess with me.” She bites out every word to the sheriff, emerald eyes burning with fierce anger, she looks at Jack, whose smug is no more, now replaced with an angry look. With one last look back to Kara, who’s being lead into the cell by two officers, she storms out the police station, everyone quickly follows behind her.

Once they are in the car, Lena sighs heavily and her hard CEO posture breaks. “Sam, Alex, please tell me you do have a way to get her out…” Her voice is shaky, she feels like her heart is thumping so hard it could burst, Lillian wraps her arms around her daughter and gently rubs circles on her back, trying her best to sooth her. From the cell window, Kara peaks her head up as much as she can with one hand cuffed on the wall, she watches the car quickly disappears into the night. Jack marches towards the cell, “Listen up you flithy little—” Kara roars and makes guttural growls at the man, her eyes shines of blood red and Jack feels the same fear that struck him days ago, only this time he chuckles coldly because she’s cuffed behind steel gate. He scoffs and sorts his jacket with a flap and walks out of the police office. When he steps outside, in all directions were shining eyes staring at him in the dark.

“What the f—” he snatches his phone and lights up the flashlight, one by one, dogs from all directions gathers around Jack, growling lowly, one of the bigger dogs walks towards him, teeth glaring and growling, it licks it teeth and eyes stares right at Jack, he lets out a high pitched squeak and stumbles backwards. The man quickly retreats into his car under the intense gaze of at least twenty dogs and drives away as fast as he can. Inside the cell, Kara breathes out slowly, slouched down but her eyes staring forward. The cell is loud, not like the little room she lived in, but same old stink and coldness surrounds her. Kara closes her eyes and let Lena’s voice replay in her head, seeking comfort.

“What the?!” One of the officers walks out for a smoke and sees the pack of dogs gathering at the entrance. “Shoo!” He throws his hands, but not only didn't the dogs move, one German Shepherd even licks his lips, “Scram!” He yells again, louder this time, and finally the dogs scatters one by one, the last Rottweiler looks back into the station before finally trotting away. He looks back into the cell at Kara in horrid. “What is that woman…” he mumbles, discarding the idea to smoke he walks back into the station just in case.

 

* * *

 

...Lena sits alone in the dark room, she gently caresses the soft sheets that Kara slept on. Hugging a bundle of her shirts, she buries her face in, hoping the blonde’s scent can calm her. Instead the tide of memories just comes back slapping her in the face, the feeling of Kara’s hand in hers, the feel of the soft, tender, trembling lips against her… She feels a massive tsunami of emotions just brewing in her. And then it felt like something just crushed her lungs, her wounds burns and her chest tightens as she gasps for air, she clutches the clothes tighter, still sobbing, she cried out for Lillian. Two women breaks into the room and the brightness outside fills Lena’s eyes before darkness takes her once again….

She gasps awake on the hard wooden floor, surrounded by people.

“Lena!” Lillian pulls her daughter into her arms and hugs her tightly,

“Wha- What happened…” she says, coughing and voice hoarse.

“You passed out, sweetie.” Eliza explains, “Your lung couldn't process your excessive breathing and you blacked out.”

“Ka-kara…” she coughs, gripping Lillian's arm for support,

“Alex and Sam are going to get her out. Not to worry.” The oldest Danvers says, “Let sit up and drink some water first, okay? And there are a lot of things I need to tell you,” She looks to Lillian, “Both of you.”

 

* * *

 

On the verge of Midvale, Alex and Sam waits. They lean against their truck, Alex impatiently checking her watch as she realises the first ray of sun slipping through the hills far away, “Where are they? They're supposed to be here by now.” She grumbles angrily.

“Maybe there was traffic.” Sam says, “They'll be here soon.” Alex scoffs,

“There are no traffic in between woods.” As she finished, afar, two figures appears, charging at them in full speed, raising dust behind their trail. They stops abruptly and pin points their feet to swing around, stopping in front of them and stands back up on two. Two 7 foot tall wolves stands face to face with the Danvers-Arias couple, and they are massive. Both are yellow grey werewolves, but one is significantly smaller than the other and its outlines obviously softer than the other.

“Thank god you're here.” Sam breathes, “Alex was about to kill me.” The two wolves scoffs and turns to Alex, who opens the truck doors,

“That's because we're late, come on, we need to get going. I hope you brought a change of clothes cuz you might gonna have to be here a while.” She shuts the driver’s door and starts the engine, the two wolves look at each other and transforms back into human then joins them in the backseat.

“I know it’s dark out but at least cover your asses!” Sam yelps as the truck drives away.

 

* * *

 

Kara jumped awake to the sound of something clashing against the metal poles. One of the night shift guards draws his truncheon across the cell wall and back.

“Wake up wake up you scum bags, a long day of doing nothing awaits.” He smirks, stopping at Kara, “and what did you do to get yourself in here?” The blonde huffs and ignores him, she shifts uncomfortably and cracks her neck. She misses Lena, she's worried if she's okay, she's worried if that stinking human is laying his disgusting paws on her when she's not—-

“Hey! You can't just walk in here we are not open for visitors till nine!” The police stationed at the counter yells, gaining Kara’s attention. Her eyes lights up when she sees the familiar red hair walking in with Eliza, and a man and a woman she has never seen before, she sniffs when air blows in from the entrance, it's _one of them._ Her eyes follows the woman as she marches to the sheriff’s table with confidence.

“Good morning officers, my name is Kelly Olsen. I am the personal psychologist for one of the person you kept in custody last night. I here by S. I. No. 119/1987 Criminal Justice Act 1984 clause 7.4 demand her to be immediately released.” She draws out a file of papers to the sheriff,

Eliza adds, “My patient cannot be placed under such conditions and should you deny our request there will be legal consequences.”

The sheriff looks confused as he flips through the paper, “We didn't have any datas of that woman last night, where did you get this? Why doesn’t she have any names?”

“She is a subject of our protection program hence her information is strictly confidential.” The man says, extending his hand, “Jimmy Brooks, private investigator.”

“But—”

“According the same law, clause 8 sub clause 12, isn't it wrongly imprisonment?” Kelly says, without even faltering in her tone.

“According to my informant, you took cash from a man called Jack Spheer, who was actually the lead cause of fight last night, in _other people’s residence_ , _in the middle of the night?_ Her action was mere self defence, so why is she in your custody instead of the attacker?Did you take notes from any man from his side? If so, can we take a look at it?”

“The- The other four men are being hospitalised so I haven’t sent anyone for investigation yet—”

“If the case didn’t have enough evidence why did you keep her overnight?”

The Olsens do not back down and they keep firing questions at the sheriff while letting out a threatening pheromone. Humans might not know about it, but it still works, every time.

“I— He—”

 

And Kara is out. Suddenly she finds herself free of cuff and outside the holding cell, Alex walks up to her and yanks her into a deep hug. Kara hugs her back with equal strength now that she knows Alex won’t break.

“Let’s get you home, Kar.” Alex says, keeping a hand on Kara’s shoulder as they leave the station,

“Lena?” Kara turns and grabs onto the red hair’s arm tightly, Alex didn’t say anything, but continue guiding the blonde to their truck.

“Let’s get in the car first, I will explain later.”

“Let me drive.” The man, Jimmy say, he turns to Kara, “My name is James Olsen.”

“Kara.” She replies,

“And I’m Kelly Olsen.” The woman says, smiling warmly at her. “I wish we met under better circumstances.”

“Jimmy and Kelly are old friends from university, I called them the second you were arrested.” Alex explains to Kara, and when she sees the blonde eyeing them, she nods, “Don’t worry, they are friendly.”

“Ales, Lena?” Kara asks again,

“Something happened,” She sighs, “She collapsed last night after she got home, Eliza was there, don’t worry.” Kara suddenly felt like she can’t breath, something happened to Lena—

“Dr-Drive…” She says, hand gripping the handle so hard it broke, her Alpha pheromone suffocating everyone in the car, Alex quickly winds all the windows down for fresh air, the loud beating she hears is not good, nor is the sight of a slowly shifting alpha sitting next to you.

They drives as fast as they could back to the Luthor’s house, before the car is even fulled parked Kara turned normal again and jumps off the car then bursts through the door. Sam, Lillian and Laura are sitting on the couch when Kara charges in, they both jumped up, “Kara!” Laura yells, running to the blonde and hugs her tightly,

“Le-Lena?” Kara asks Lillian eagerly,

“She's upstairs, honey, in her room.” Lillian says, “We can talk later.” Nodding, Kara sent her an apologetic smile and gently pulls the youngest Luthor off her then flies onto the second floor. She comes to a halt at her room door, gently, she twists the doorknob and walks in. Lena is asleep in her bed, her face so peaceful you couldn’t tell how bad of a form she really is in if not for the lifeless paleness of her skin. The blonde kneels gently by the bed, her heart aches for the sleeping woman.

“Lena.” She says softly, reaching out and taking her hand into her own. The other woman stirs, and within seconds she blinks awake,

“Kara?” Lena says in a surprised tone, “Kara are you—” She reaches her hand and caresses her cheeks, Kara leans into the touch and grumbles softly.

“Alex— Heeelped me.” She says, leaning in and resting her forehead against Lena’s. She lets out a sigh of relief and pulls Kara even closer. Sh caresses her soft skin, each touch is sending electricity to her whole body from her fingertips, cupping the blonde’s face and closes her eyes, feeling the hot breath on her face getting closer and warmer.

It's fireworks when their lips touch, her whole body comes to live and everything not Kara fades into nothing. The blonde feels timid against her, her warm hands slowly sliding across her back and pulls her closer but her trembling lips tells Lena she's still holding back. Her stomach rolls with worry, _does she not want this?_ She thinks, _Am I—_ but before Lena can overthink this Kara kisses her back, her mouth moving against hers clumsily but _she’s kissing her back,_ with a little bit of teeth and tongue she kisses her back. She reaches up and threads her fingers through her golden locks and deepens the kiss. A tiny whimper escapes Kara stirs something in Lena, god she wants so much more— And Kara pulls away. Lena chases after the kiss with her eyes still closed, but both of Kara's hands are cupping her face.

“Kara what—”

“Your heart beat sounds w-werid….” Kara says, her burrows furrowed together.

“Well I'm probably dying that's why,” Lena flops down back to bed, all the tingly feeling gone in one cold, cruel second. Kara jumps to her feet and her eyes round with fear, and Lena realised she shouldn't have said that, because Kara’s face goes pale and her whole goes rigid, Lena curses herself for not choosing her words carefully, she takes Kara’s hand and leads it to her heart,

“I'm sorry. Kara, look at me. I'm not dying. I promise.” She says, placing her hand above Kara’s, “Can you feel my heart?” Kara nods slowly, she kneels again and rests her ear against her chest, Lena doesn't feel exactly comfortable with Kara’s head pressed against her but she won't point that out, for now, she brushes her finger through her hair while gently pressing her finger tips across Kara’s scalp. She waits until the blonde is finally calmed by her heartbeat then she nudges her gently, Kara looks up at her, her eyes still filled with worries. “I promise you I'm okay.” She whispers, “Hug?” Lena extends both her arms and Kara didn't hesitate to melt into the ravenette’s embrace. Lena shuffles to make space in her bed while trying to not break contact with Kara, the latter climbs in with ease and they snuggled up together. Lena turns to Kara and tangles their legs together, wanting to be as close as possible. And then she felt—-

 

* * *

 

The two announce their presence to everyone in the living room as Lena walks down first, coughing gently to get people’s attention. Everyone looks up at the couple, both of them are very flustered, especially Kara, Lena only has red on her cheeks but Kara’s whole expression is looking like she just got molested. And their body language is very stiff.

“A word, Alex?” Lena says stiffly, looking nothing like someone who just collapsed last night, and then she walks out the house with Kara, Alex looks at Sam and the others in confusion, she shrugs and follows them out.

“What's wrong?” She asks,

“Alex… You couldn't have given me a heads-up?” Lena pinches her eyebrows and sighs heavily,

“What?” The red hair scrunches her nose in utterly confusion,

“I know you explained the whole werewolf thing but—”

“No no no Lena no!” Kara whines, her eyes wide with panic as she tries to cover Lena’s mouth,

“Can't you have warned me ab—” Kara goes straight up muffled Lena now, the blonde is as red as the evening sun from her ears all the way down to her neck.

“Kara let her talk!” Alex throws her hand and yanks the panicking woman’s hand off.

“I was only separated with her for one night, Alex, one and suddenly she—” Lena stutters, the shade of red on her cheekbones intensifies. “She has a penis, Alex!” She finally exclaims, and Kara, well she just wants to dig a hole and die in there. Inside, Sam almost spills her water while James and Kelly blinks rapidly with wide eyes.

“Oh… So she has— I’m sorry.” Alex bites back a snort, “We were actually going to tell you about this after you two done smooching but…” She says with a judgemental look on her face, “But no details, please.” Lena stutters with wide eyes , “If you come back inside we will explain everything to you.” The red hair calmly places her hand on the smaller woman’s shoulder, “But you should remember one thing… We can hear things within a 6 miles radius.”

Kara crouches to the ground and _groans_ , burying her face between her hands.

 

* * *

 

_After Lena had taken her medication, Eliza led the two Luthor ladies to sit down at the couches as she took on the sofa next to them._

_“Things around here are a lot complicated than you thought.” Eliza said slowly, “Actually all of America is the same, but this is a whole world you never knew about, and never should.”_

_“What do you mean?” Lillian asked, her arm still around Lena. “And where did the girls go?”_

_“As we speak Alex and Sam are picking up her friends who can help with this situation, but that’s not the main thing right now.”_

_“What I’m about to say sounds crazy, but it’s real,” She looked at Lena, “There are more than humans in this world._

_Beyond the world you know, there are creatures like vampires, werewolves, those things that common people believe only existed in books and movies actually exist, and we live among other mortals, you cannot tell the difference between us, they live and work just like we do. This is real. And Lena knows it.”_

_Lillian turned to her daughter, who seemed extremely calm at receiving the news._

_“Because Kara is a werewolf.” Said Eliza, “And then of course, there are people that are mere humans but knows about this world, like Jeremiah, like me._

_Both of us were born in such families, we are mortal, but we know about these creatures. And both our families are hunters, we terminate these creatures when they are a threat to the general society. For example, when a vampire hunts excessively, we terminate them; when a werewolf kills too many, we terminate them. There are hunters all over America for as long as I know, just to keep the world of mortals separated from all this.”_

_“Are you here to kill Kara?” Lena asked, her hand gripping the mug so hard her knuckles turned white._

_“No, sweetie, I’m no longer a hunter.” Eliza said softly, the raventte’s face instantly relaxed. “After Jeremiah died… I just couldn’t bear to do this anymore, because at the same time, Alex… She was turned into a werewolf._

_At first I felt it’s karma, someone up there knows that we are a family of hunters, but they turned Alex into a werewolf, and it is because she was turned, some extremist tried to kill her before she even becomes a ‘threat’, and that’s how my husband died, Jeremiah was killed by the same team ofpeople who we worked with for a very long time. And then I realised I did not want this, I left the hunter’s life behind me, and raised Alex alone, back here in Midvale, where we eventually met other people that are also… Different. And that’s how she met Sam, too.”_

_“Sam is also a werewolf?”_

_Eliza nodded slowly, “Ruby and Noah both are as well.” She confessed._

_“But.. What does any of this have to do with Kara?”_

_“Kara is also a werewolf, but she is different, different from any wolves I have met.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Your mother found some old notebooks from the pervious owner and gave it to me. Robert Witwer, the man who wrote the notes, was a animal behaviour professor at the University of Michigan and a fanatic, he believed that mystical creatures exists. After forced retirement, he moved here, and started his experiments._

_I could never found any documents about Kara, because she was either bought, stolen, or abducted by Witwer when she was only a baby. She’s a ghost on any official records, I couldn’t find anything. She was born human, is my suspicion, in the journal he repeatedly mentioned serums, silver and wolfsbane… Those two items are the common things that people believe that can hurt a werwolf, and it’s true, they can be effected by them. I don’t know how, but his experiment worked, Kara carries all traits of a werewolf. Her body temperature is higher than others, her heart rate is different than us, so is her blood pressure, and she heals fast — Look how well she has gotten physcially within two weeks!”_

_“She— She turned— She turned into a wolf… Once…” Lena said,_

_“A wolf?” Eliza looked surprised, “I’ve never seen a werewolf that has two stages of shifting…”_

_“What are you going to do to her?” Lillian asked,_

_“We need to bring her to their world, Kara needs to know that she is not the only one, and all the consequences that comes with being a werewolf in order to keep us safe. She needs to learn how to control her shifting, tonight was a close call, were it not for you, Lena. Thank you. You protected us without knowing anything about us, and you protected Kara.”_

_“I— I wanted Kara to live a normal human’s life,” she said softly, “I guess that’s not possible, huh?”_

_“No, it still is. And that’s why Alex called her friends here, truth be told, they weren’t supposed to be here until we’ve talked to you about any of this, but things happened and… Here we are.”_

_As if on cue, Alex gently opened the door and walked in with a man and a woman, Sam locked the door after she stepped into the house. Lillian and Lena both got up to greet their guests._

_“They’re here.” Alex said, “Have you told them, mom?”_

_“Yes, in fact, you’re right on time.”_

_Both were clad in business suits, the man extended his hand to Lena, she took it and shook firmly, he then turned to Lillian and shook her hand._

_“Miss. Luthor, pleasure to meet you. My name is James Olsen and this is my sister, Kelly Olsen.” He gestured to the woman, lena turned to her and shook her hand as well,_

_“Nice to meet you.” Kelly said, she turned back to the man,_

_“Olsen… As in CatCo CEO James Olsen?” Lena asked with surprise,_

_“Active CEO, Miss. Luthor.” He answered with a polite smile, “But right now I am here as a friend of Alex.”_

_“Do come in.” Lillian gestured them to join them in the living room, “But please keep it down, my granddaughter is upstairs sleeping.”_

_“Of course.” Kelly nodded, sitting down next to James and the rest of the werewolves._

_“Can I get you anything?” Lillian asked, “Water? Tea?”_

_“Let me.” Sam said, jumping to her feet,_

 

_“As Mrs. Danvers had explained earlier, Miss. Luthor and Mrs. Luthor.” James said, sitting half turned to them,_

_“Lillian and Lena are fine, Mr. Olsen.” Lillian says,_

_“Okay, well, because we cannot find any official documentation on Kara, at first we were just asked to create a profile for her, but now it seems like things have gotten a lot more complicated.” He said, pulling out a stack of official documentations to the Luthors._

_“Kara Danvers, age 26, birth place Midvale…” Lena skimmed the papers, “Is this—”_

_“We went ahead and had James created a full profile on Kara, she’s got everything, birth place, time of birth, weight, where she went to school, what major she took, which year of class she graduated in where-- Even dental records.” Alex explained, “I’m sorry we didn’t go through this with you first, we didn’t have time.”_

_“And Danvers because—” Lillian asked with an arched eyebrow,_

_“We figure Luthor is a last name too well known, if the CEO of Luthor Corp took leave and came back with another mysterious Luthor child? We figure the risks are too high, Danvers is just a plain ol’ name, this way, Kara will be able to live a normal life if she wants to.” Sam said, rejoined the group with two cups and a fresh pot of tea in her hand._

_“But how is any of this—” Lena gestured to the papers, “Can help get Kara out? Jack paid the sheriff to lock her up!”_

_“Kelly is a psychiatrist, we made papers claiming that Kara, as her patient, her data is strictly confidential to anyone.”_

_“Can you do that?” Lillian asked in awe,_

_“Like I said, there are hunters everywhere,” Eliza said, “They did everything to separate humans from mystical creatures, including slipping laws in here and there for times like this to give them an out.”_

_“I thought hunters are suppose to-- you know, hunt them?”_

_“We don’t always kill, hunters are only one of the many means they’ve taken as caution.”_

_“Once the police station is open, I will drive them over, James using an alias as a private investigator, Kelly as Kara’s psychiatrist and Eliza as her personal physician. We will get her out, I promise and then, we will have to talk about more things.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess some of you were expecting smuttttt.... SORRY!!! :P


	8. Beast Of Burden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New friends James and Kelly Olsen offers to help Kara to be 'human', both Lena and Kara learns more about werewolves, but before they can even catch their breath, a group that calls themselves 'The Children Of Liberty' appears at their door step with specialised weapons, ready to hunt some wolves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tan tan tannnn  
> I hope everyone liked the last chapter!  
> And that I am really sorry if this chapter is kinda messy I just couldn't get my head straight for this somehow :/

“So this is what you wanted to talk about?” Lena sighs, her face still flushed with embarrassment. Everyone is at the living room and the kids are at school.

“Yes and no.” Alex says, “Years ago, the werewolves in the Midvale area started to change.”

“Change?”

“Like James here,” Alex gestures, “James or Kelly, they have no issue shifting whenever they want.” They all look towards the Olsens, James raises his hand and it slowly grows bigger and hairier, paws appears from his palm and nails turns into long, black claws. Kara looks at James’s hand with big, round eyes, then she looks down at her own hands.

“At first it was small symptoms,” Sam says, “Like how our healing slowed down, and then it's our senses dulling, and slowly, the pups have trouble shifting, and then when they can't anymore, the adults have trouble shifting, now, we can only shift during a full moon’s night, and not only is it extremely painful to do so, we lose control easily.”

“Pups?”

“Young werewolves, anyone younger than the age of 10 are pups, 17 is teenagers… Not much difference from humans actually.” She shrugs,

“So what does any of this has to do with Kara? Or how she is… biologically different from you guys?” Lena tilts her head,

“Well for werewolves, there is a system that separates us. Alpha, those are the pack leaders, they are powerful in many ways, when they shift, they are bigger than the regular werewolves. Normally Alphas are male, not a lot of female alpha, and in even fewer cases of a female alpha…” Alex looks at Kara, “Like Kara, would have… A male genitalia. The Alpha mate is respected by everyone in the pack, she or he often has the ability to have a say in the alpha’s doing. The rest of the werewolves are not very different, Betas… They are rare, and they are the subordinates, second in command, just below the alpha couple. And they are usually calmer than the alphas, the reasonable ones. After Betas are the normal werewolves, no special ranking, no nothing. Then there are the omegas, the lowest ranking wolf of the pack, the ‘lone wolf’, the outcast. They are generally weaker than all other wolves, because they are alone. Omegas can be either by choice or forced out the pack by the Alpha couple.” She pauses to make sure all three women are understanding what she said, then she continues, “In our cases, some people believe that it is because the lack of an alpha in Midvale that causes us to lose our powers.”

“So you’re hoping that Kara can somehow fix— All this?” Lena asks,

“I don’t know, Lena, I hope.” Alex sighs, “I really hope Kara is the solution.”

“She’s been here for her whole life, Alex.” Lillian comes in, “If she’s the solution wouldn’t the problem be solved years ago?”

“Yes but she didn't have any traits of an alpha when you first found her.” Sam says, “Eliza examined her.”

“What changed?”

“That's what we want to find out,” Kelly says, “Kara is different from every werewolf.”

“And meanwhile we will teach her how to control herself in order to blend in.” James says, “All four of us are going to help Kara.”

Suddenly Lena feels bad, she can't be what Kara needs the most now. The thought alone made Lena feels empty in her heart, and she sees green. _She shouldn't,_ these people are here to help Kara to adapt and join the society! That's all she wanted for Kara from the beginning. Then why is she feeling bad?

“Eliza, Alex, can you give me the notebooks? Maybe I can help you determine the actual cause of your problems.”

The red hair picked up the slight difference in Lena’s tone, but she didn't voice it. “Sure, as long as it doesn't effect your recovery.”

“That means no staying up till three, Lena.” Eliza _specifies._

“I know.” Lena nods.

 

* * *

 

 

So that’s how it begins, James and Kelly stayed with the Danvers and they travel to the Luthor’s house everyday. The second day Kelly delivered Lena all the notes Lillian found in their storage days ago.

First, it’s Kelly who teaches Kara about werewolf knowledges, then James is in charge of training Kara to control her shifting and her wolf.

“There are only two basic things that can really effect us, Kara.” Kelly says, pulling out two pictures from a file. “Wolfsbane and of course, Silver.” The three has taken place under the sun to start Kara’s lessons, Lena joins them as she reads through the notes.

“Silver for starters, is just a big no.”Kelly says, “For solid silver, if you touch it, you get burns, and it hurts like hell. If you get silver in your body, it’s gonna cause strong rejection reactions. If you get liquid silver? That’s basically poisoning, too much of those, you die.” The raventte keeps a mental note in mind, no silverwares around Kara.

“Wolfsbane effects us in many ways, a little bit can make you dizzy, and then it’s hallucination, then your body is weakened, and then any higher dose, you could die.” Lena’s brows furrows, she remembers that the notebook mentioning ‘Wolfsbane’ repeatedly, wondering if that means anything.

“Hallucination?”

“You start to see things that’s not actually there or that’s not real.” Lena explains, Kara frowns a little with a tiny pout.

“Oki…” She says slowly,

“So with that in mind, you will need to try to avoid those two things in your daily lives.” Kara nods repeatedly.

Then Kelly talked about werewolf biology, in particular, female Alpha’s biology.

“This is going to be slightly embarrassing for you but, it’s been a while since the full moon and you still have the genital, I’d assume that it’s gonna stay there, but don’t be surprise if one day you wake up and find it gone, since we actually don’t know anything about you.” Kara curls herself into a small ball and looks down at her wiggly toes and blushes a little.

“You’re okay.” Lena says softly, messaging the blonde’s tense shoulder. “There’s nothing to be embarrassed of, darling.”

“When you have sex with someone, Kara, this is what’s gonna happen.” Kelly says calmly, but Kara is just burning up like a steaming red tomato, “At the base of your genital, there’s gonna be something that forms, it’s called a knot, and that is your biology, because when you’re ‘mating’, your body will want to reproduce, so the knot will lock you and your partner together after you ejaculate to ensure impregnation.” And at this point both Lena and Kara’s faces are red as paint.

“…Ladies? Do you want me to stop?” Kelly says with amusement on her face, Lena shakes her head and Kara nods her head like it’s gonna fall off.

“Le-Let’s just get this over with.” Lena coughs, shidfitng awkwardly.

"Well and then like the moon cycle, female Alphas and male werewolves would go into 'rut', which is like a mating signal your body sends to tell everyone else that you are ready to sire some pups... "

And they somehow survived through the rest of the very detailed werewolf sex-ed.

“The last thing you need to know, Kara. Is when you _imprint_ on someone.”

“Imprint?”

“Yes, it’s gonna happen when you meet someone that’s best for you. You _cannot_ force it to happen, nor can you undo it.” Kelly says, “And after you imprinted that person, she or he will become something like the sole importance in your life. And since we live forever, that person could be of any age. If they are young, you will feel the responsibility to take care of them, guide them and protect them. If they are an adult, the feeling will be romantic, and you cannot stop it.”

“H-how do I know… If imprint happened…?” Kara asks,

“Everyone is different, but you’d know, because that moment is going to be _special_.” Kelly smiles sweetly, “You look them in the eye and you knew, because they can see into your soul, they can hear your thoughts, and in that moment you will know, one way or another, you’re in love.” Kara blinks and looks at Lena, who apparently is in her own deep thoughts.

“Kelly, can the person that’s been imprinted on be not werewolf?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Nothing… I’m not feeling so well, I’m gonna go back in the house and rest.” She says and swiftly stands up to her feet.

“Len-” Kara immediately stands up but Lena stopped her,

“You just _stay here_ , finish this so you can get on with the rest.” She instructs and walks back to the house. Kara stayed there like a kicked puppy as she stares at Lena walking away.

 

* * *

 

Alex decides to drop Laura off the Luthors after the incident, today when she walks into the house with the three kids, she finds Lena waiting at the living room.

“Auntie Lena!” Laura runs to the ravenette and hugs her.

“Hey darling, how was school?”

“Ruby and I got in the soccer team! But I’m just a back up.” She says,

“Well Ruby is older than you sweetie so that’s alright.” Lena smiles, “I’m proud of you.”

“Is dinner almost ready?”

“Sam will bring dinner later.” Alex comes in, nodding Lena turns back to her niece.

“Well you take Ruby and Noah and go play in your room.” She says, Laura nods and excitedly dragging her friends upstairs.

“What is it?” Alex says,

“What is what?”Lena asks, pretending to be confused when she knew the red hair would known something’s not right.

“Lena, really?” Alex says with her arms crossed in front of her chest. “You’re all alone in here being all emo and not with Kara? What is it?”

The smaller woman sighs, “I need to ask you something.” Then she gestures for her to follow, they went upstairs to Lena’s room, where her desk is now overflowing with the notebooks instead of Luthor Corp files nor dog training manual.

“The first questions, how serious can wolfsbane poisoning get?” She asks as she sits down by her table,

“The situation really vary depends on time and dosage, why?”

“Because I’ve been through a dozen of this guy’s notes, and he is obsessed with Wolfsbane, and I think, maybe it’s his doing.”

“But he died years ago, Lena.”

“But his creation doesn’t die with him, Alex.”

“Kara?”

“No, no, no.” She sighs, “These werewolves I swear—” She mutters,

“What!”

“He was a scientist! An inventor! If he believed in Werewolf, don’t you think he’d done something to prove it?” Lena says, “Silver poisoning is going to effect everyone, so the only thing that he can experiment on, is _Wolfsbane_! Now what do every creature need, every single day?”

_“Water!”_

“Have you ever checked the dam?”

“No… Actually, we never thought of that.”

“I asked Kelly and James, they both said that they felt the water tasted odd here. The reason Kara is not effected is that she was raised in this, the man probably done ran thousands of tests on her before he sets whatever device he created in the dam.”

“Oh my god you make a point,” Alex says, scooping out her phone and calls Sam.

“Sam! Lena found it! Go check the dam! Yes! The dam!” Alex exclaims, “Okay, okay, be careful! Call me if you find anything!” She hangs up and looks at Lena all beaming, “God you solved this in two days? You’re a genius!”

“Dirty water is often a reason for residents to get sick in places Luthor Corp used to raise charity for. I thought giving it a shot might be worth it.”

“Okay,” Alex sits down next to Lena, “While we wait, what is the second question?”

“Have you ever imprinted on someone?”

“That’s a sudden question, why?”

“It’s just— Kelly was telling Kara about imprinting and…”

“Do you want it?”

“What!”

“Don’t freak out, Lena, it’s just the two of us here.”

“I— You— I don’t— I don’t know.” Lena sighs, “That day, when you pulled out Kara’s IDs, it made me realise something.” She looks up at Alex, who is wholeheartedly listening, “My last name, whether it’s tied to Luthor Corp’s fame, Lionel’s scandals, Lex’s work, Lex’s death, me… It’s something, when the Luthors make a move, the world watches you, and that is the exact opposite I want for Kara.

Ever since mom let her stayed with us… All I wanted is to see her be able to be human, simple as that, and I wish that she can live a happy life but I—“

“You’re drawn to her.”

“Yes.”

“You can’t explain why.”

“Yes…”

“And weirdly possessive at times that you actually don’t need to.”

“…”

Alex lifts her chin a bit and arches her eyebrows,

“Fine, yes.” Lena sighs, “It’s- It’s just ever since the forest— After that day I felt something, I can’t place it, it’s not love. I can’t possibly fall in love with someone this quick! But I’m drawn to her, and I need her, and and and I want her to be mine.” With a bit of rambling, Lena finally got what’s on her mind out, “But I can’t have that! She belongs to a life that is free and happy, not in some big dumb city…”

“The day at the forest?”

“One time, we went into the woods together,” Lena explains, remembering everything, “A bear attacked us, and Kara came to my rescue as a wolf, a big, beautiful, beige white wolf. After the bear ran away we looked each other in the eye and I just…”

“You found peace.”

“Exactly! Wait… How did you know that?”

“Because that’s almost like how I felt when I meet Sam.” Alex smiles softly, “Also because Kara out there literally tackled me and had me answer her about the same question before she set me free.”

“She what…”

“She asked me the same question, Lena. She wanted to know if that was imprinting someone.”

“And?”

“Well, like I say, it’s pretty hard to determine but yes, I suppose it is, looking at you throwing heart eyes at each other everyday? Holding hands? Kissing?”

“We only kissed twice…” Lena mumbles with pink painting her cheeks,

“That’s on the mouth, I’m counting everywhere, include those adorably cheesy shoulder kisses. I’m so done with those.”

“Okay okay okay! But if Kara imprinted on me…”

“Then it means she’d follow you all the way to the edge of the world.” Alex jokes, “It means that she will love you, unconditionally. Not by your looks, not by your breed, definitely not by your last name. She will love you for you, the soul you have.”

“I—…”

“Just go tell her that you have feelings for her, Lena. There is no way, Kara will ever turn you down.”

“I— I can’t—”

 

And suddenly, a loud noise that sounds like something, or someone being smashed against metal catches their attention. Everyone gathers downstairs, but suddenly Alex stops everyone and _sneaks_ to the window.

By the fences of this house, stands a group of well armed man, wearing golden masks that completely covers their faces. And James is on the ground, right beneath the dented barn wall.

“ _We are the Children of Liberty._ ” The man up front says, “Werewolves, show yourself.” As if on command, all man takes out variations of weapons, all of it shines of purple and grey. It took her some minutes to puzzle it together, but she realised it,

“Silver and Wolfsbane,” She gasps, “They are here for Kara!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oki Imma do a lil promo here!  
> This is a group chat for supercorp fans (just a bunch of gays gaying) to hang if you're interested join us!!  
> https://discord.gg/


	9. Blessed Are The Meek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Children of Liberty at their door step...  
> What can they do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE IT IS

_“We are the Children of Liberty.” The man up front says, “Werewolves, show yourself.”_

The air is thick as Kara and Kelly slowly stands up, James groans in pain as he slowly climbs back to his feet.

Kara does not like how they smell, they reek.

“Silver bullets,” Kelly whispers to her, seemingly also picks up the scent on them, “They are hunters.”

“Step forward and your fellow human ’friends’ will not be harmed.” The man says, 

A sudden noise of clattering and screaming comes from the house and Kara turns her back in fear. The door is kicked open and Lena stumbles out, her hands behind her back and a man follows her our, a well tailored suit, perfect hair and a smug smirk on his face that Kara just wants to claw it off. Her blood boils whenever she sees him, more now every time he appears, he hurts Lena.

“Now you stay right there, freak.” Jack says, pulling a gun out from behind him, “Or I will shoot her pretty face and decorate this place with her blood.” He had been asked by the hunters to provoke Kara, talking trash is something he is good at, but this one is specifically towards this Alpha, so he pulls Lena’s hair and makes her expose her neck, and he inhales a good long sniff along her delicate neck. “Hmm.” He hums, mouth slightly open, hovering above Lena’s pulse joint, “Maybe I should mark this pretty neck, don't you agree, beast?” And Kara can't take the challenge anymore, her wolf roars in anger as she charges at the man. Jack smirks, he tosses Lena aside and walks away. One of the hunters steps forward and splashes ashes right in Kara’s face. She roars as the ash stings her eyes and falls to the ground, two arrows shots right through the Alpha’s shoulder, she howlers in pain.

“Kara!” Lena tries to get up with her hands tied, but Jack approaches her.

“No no no you're gonna stay here, and watch your pretty girlfriend die like the animal she is, and then you will remember… I always, always…” He whispers into her ear with a growl, “Get what I want, _no matter_ how hard it will be.”

Lena's eyes widen at the implications, she shots her head back. “You…”

“There is no way a mustang would go wrong, is there, my sweet Lena? Especially the owner himself is a genius engineer, hmm?” Jack laughs, “Oh with that kind of old trash all you need to do is make a tweak here and take a part there and BOOM it lights up like a Christmas Tree.”

“Bastard!” Lena roars as she rolls onto her back, “How dare you!” Tears streaming down her face, “Asshole!” A hard kick from Jack forces air to leave her lungs, she coughs violently.

“Be a good bitch and shut up.” He growls. He looks up and sees Kara trying to charge at them again, but the more she moves, the tighter the arrow heads gets stuck.

The hunters close in around Kara, the compound bow’s arrows opened up after penetrating Kara’s shoulder, and it holds the woman there. They drag her up by the arrow so she kneels with both legs. She huffs and growls as blood leaks from her wounds. The two men with the bow walks around Kara, allowing their electrical cord to tie her up, she grits her teeth tightly, but her eyes never loses focus, staring right at the man who just punched Lena.

“Let me.” Jack says, pushing aside the hunters and lining the barrel right at Kara’s forehead. He fires and Lena screamed at the top of her lungs.

“Kara!!”

“That’s even easier than I thought, good job boys.” Jack smirks as he shoves the gun back into his pants. The blonde’s head hangs backwards, smoke fumes from the shot, and blood drips down along her face. The ravenette collapses on the ground as she witnesses the moment the bullet went straight into Kara’s head.

“Ouch…” Kara growls, and Lena froze, the blonde rises her head again, she rolls around her neck and growls at the man. The bullet didn't go anyway, just stuck, right in the middle of Kara’s forehead, she growls and huffs heavily as the bullet is being slowly pushed out of her wound, and it closes up.

“Mon-monster…” Jack stutters, the head of the hunter walks up and yanks Jack out of his way.

“Get out of my face,” he commands Jack. Facing Kara, he pulls out a revolver,

“Normal bullets can't kill them, you need special bullets.” He says, and Lena can see the smile underneath the mast, once again pointing the barrel at the Kara.

“NO!!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_**“LENA!”** _

 

 

 

She sees the blonde’s terrified face. She didn’t know how she pushed Kara aside, didn’t know how and when her body reacted on her own.

It didn’t hurt an awful lot, just like being poked in the front and then someone pulling a big pricker bush off your back. Then she falls to the ground and her body starts to react. Every nerve sends distress signal right to her brain, her stomach tightens and Lena looks down at her body, blood spills out from her side abdomen, she feels her breaths shortens and her heart slows down in a painful way as she slips into a coma.

Kara’s heart stopped the second she sees the silver bullet went clean through Lena. Her blood boils as she sees her drop to the ground and blood slowly pools around her trembling body. She cannot control the anger that burns right through her, her bones crack and she begins to shift despite the silver arrows that are stuck inside her, she drop forward to the ground, both her hands and her head hits hard against the dried dirt. Her breathes quickens as her muscles grow and pushes the arrow heads out of her body and breaks the cords around her, her nails digs into the ground as the flame continues to burn through her body, throwing her head up and with a _deadly_ roar loud enough to wake the dead, her body shifted. Her arms grows longer and thicker as her legs shaped into a wolf’s looking hind legs, white coat covers her body, muzzle growing out from her face and her eyes shines of bright, blood, red.

James and Kelly froze on their spot as well as Alex who is guarding at the window. Kara’s wolf is bigger than _any_ werewolves they have ever seen. With all fours down on the ground, she is still at least two and a half feet from her arm to her shoulder.

“That’s gotta be what, 9?!” Eliza whispers,

“11.” Alex says, her body freezes as she feels the strong pheromone emitting from the wolf, suffocating everyone. Laura is the first to feel uncomfortable as she starts to cough, the air being forced out of her lungs, Lillian worriedly huddles her granddaughter into her arms,

“11…?” Eliza gasps in shock. “Kara is going to kill everyone like this!” She yells, “Alex do something!”

“There is _nothing_ I can do! She’s a _11 feet long Alpha_!” Alex whisper screams back at her equally panicking mother.

 

* * *

 

Jack peed himself as he once again witness the transformation of Kara, only this time, she seems much, much, larger. He almost fainted as those red eyes focuses onto him. Kara charges right to the hunters, letting the bullets hit her. With one jump the wolf easily leaps over the hunters and lands between them and Jack. One by one she tears them up, their werewolf specific weapons does nothing to slow down the furious Alpha. James and Kelly rush to Lena’s side, Kelly rips off pieces of clean cloth and presses firm against her wound from both sides.

Kara rips the children of liberty apart, throwing them over her head and blood spills everywhere, staining her white fur red. Jack freezes as Kara done killing the last hunter and drops its teared body down, she turns to the shaking man and tilts her head a bit, growling she approaches him, at the corner of his eyes he sees the silver nitrate pistol right in his arm’s reach. With all his might he pushes himself towards the gun as Kara pounces forward. She misses him and he snatches the gun up and empties the rest of the shots messily at the werewolf. Three out of five bullets hits Kara, separately in her shoulder, her arm and her hind leg. One split second of Jack turning to see his gun clicking empty is his death, Kara pounced him again and this time, she ripped the upper part of the man clean off, and so he lies there, in his own vomit and blood right next to his legs as he dies. She stands still afterwards, letting the blood drip and the bullets be pushed out from her body, but the silver nitrate the hunters infused within each bullet has already entered her system and it feels like nails going through her veins and millions of ants biting her, eating her alive.

“Lena! Stay with us!”

Kara spins around at the mention of Lena’s name. She runs to her side, scared to have lost her already.

“She’s lost a lot of blood,” Kelly says, worried.

“I’m trying to apply more pressure on the mounds, go get Alex!” Kara’s head shots up and she barks. Alex and Eliza runs out the house.

“Shit shit shit Lena!” Alex kneels down next to the unconscious ravenette, “Mom get me my medical kit!!”

“The bullet went clean through,” James says,

“Then she's gonna be fine.”

The siren from afar catches the wolves attention,

“Fuck!” They look around, the scene is too bloody to cover up before they get here, and they don’t know if they are just police, or another group of hunters.

“Alex!” Eliza yells, throwing Alex a shot of Adrenaline.

“Fuck okay,” She turns to Kara, and shows her the Adrenaline shot,“You, need to get Lena out of here, and run, now! When you’re safe, shot this, at her thigh, got it?” She stuffs the solution into Lena’s pocket and they carries her to Kara, “We will follow you! Go into the woods, go deep so they won’t find you. Go!” Kara gently keeps the fragile woman in her arms and she jumps onto the barn, looking back just in time to see Lillian and Laura running out of the house. She disappears into the woods.

 

* * *

 

 

Kara ran, she ran and ran and ran. Jumping from rock to rock, travelling faster than anything. She stops when she reaches a waterfall, nearby is a cave. She rushes into the cave and gently sets Lena down, although the woman has stopped bleeding, but she isn't looking any good. In panic she pulls out the shot and stabs it right at Lena’s thigh. Discarding the syringe into the lake, Kara turns back to human, she stays by Lena, scared and worried. The woman suddenly spikes up and gasps heavily, and she collapses again, Kara quickly catches her in her arms.

“Lena!”

“Ka- it bu-burns…” the ravenette sobs, her shaking hands grabbing Kara’s, her hands have always been cold, but not this cold. Kara leans in, hugging the woman. She's supposed to be okay like Alex said but all Kara hears is the fainting breathing and the messy heartbeats. Then she smelled it.

Silver Nitrate, in Lena’s blood.

She starts to panic again, the special liquid bullet from the hunters.

“Lena?”

The woman is barely conscious, she doesn't look good, her skin looks ashen and grey under the cold light that scatters into the cave.

“ _Kara_ …”

“No no no Lena.” She whimpers, with one hand cupping her cheek, “Lena no.”

 _What to do what to do what to do what to do,_ Kara’s head is spinning, but she doesn't know anything, she doesn't know how to save her, except one thing.

So she listens to her wolf as her teeth breaks the cold, pale skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY


	10. Clair De Lune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days past since the incident at the Luthor's house. Kara and Lena is no where to be found, and the werewolves make it their priority to pick up the mess made by the hunters and find the two missing women. Meanwhile, Eliza contacted an old friend from the past to help the girls to shine some light on the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have the whole chapter down as I listen to the exact titled piano song :)) I got stuck on writing things down so sorry if it ends up weird, next chapter will be better. :P

It's been days since the Children of Liberty showed up at the door steps of the Luthors. And it's been days since Lena or Kara was last seen by anyone else. The police took everyone for interview, after five days, they finally cleared everyone out. After Sam confirmed Lena’s theory, the four werewolves made it their mission to find the two women that has disappeared into the woods. Both Alex and Sam took times off their daily job to contribute in finding the ladies.

“Alex, look.” Kelly waves her hand and the women follows her, crouching down to the ground. “Take a look at this. Fresh track.” They are miles into the woods, and no one has found anything that looks like a track from the two. They found a footprint or two but Kara hid their scents so well not even four werewolves combined can find them.

“It's new.” Alex says, touching the dirt and sniffs it, “Doesn't smell like Kara.”

“But they could be near by.”

“I just hope everything is fine.” Alex sighs, “Lena is in a really dangerous state if we don’t find her quick.”

“They'll be fine.” Kelly assures her,

“Guys!” Sam yells from somewhere in the woods. “Here!” James, Alex and Kelly rushes to her side.

“What is it?”

“There, that wolf.” Sam points, about thirty steps away from them, behind the bushes stands a pure black wolf with green eyes. “It's been looking at us ever since we got here.”

“Who cares about a wolf.” James huffs, “We need to find them, fast. And they did a really good job about hiding their scent.”

“But that wolf looks like Lena.” At the mention of Lena, the wolf walks even closer. Her eyes staring right at Sam,

“Lena?”

The wolf turns around and runs into the forest.

“Lena!” Sam follows her guts and runs after the black wolf.

“Sam! Hold up!!” Alex immediately runs after her wife as the two other quickly follows. They follows the wolf deep into the forest, further than any of them has ever went. They all stop at a small water fall, the wolf standing close by. The surrounding is peaceful and birds are chirping in a distance, clear cool water hitting the stones below and into a clean pond. Suddenly the wolf turns around and disappears behind the waterfall. They followed it and finds themselves at the entrance of a deep cave.

“Lena? Is that you?” Sam notices a pair of green eyes glowing in the dark. “If so just answer us.” Their eyes adjusts to the dark and they sees the wolf traveling further in, Sam as lead, follows it into the cave.

Once they reach the end of it, they see a dirty, white ball of fur at the very end. The wolf walks towards it and gently rubs her head against it. And that’s when they see that it’s another wolf.

“Lena mentioned Kara can turn into a wolf.” Sam says, approaching them. The black wolf lies down next to the white one and shots her green eyes worriedly towards the four. “Lena is that you? Why don’t you turn back to human?” The tall brunette asks, the wolf looks at her unamused and turns to James.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” James coughs awkwardly, “I will go outside.”

“Yeah, go.” Kelly agrees, taking off her coat, “Here, you might want to keep this when you shifts back.” Sam takes it over and cover it over the wolf, the creature then slowly shifts back into a very naked Lena.

“God it’s freezing!” Lena says, clutching the coat around her tightly. “Alex, Kara’s not looking good!”She says, “When I woke up, she has been like this!” She says worriedly. “Her heart is beating very slow, and it’s like— she’s deep asleep.” Alex leans down,

“She’s hurt, multiple gun wounds.” Checking the wounds, she hisses, “Silver Nitrate, not pretty, she’s probably like this to keep herself alive, to slow down all the silver nitrate flowing to her heart.”

“Hibernation.” Sam breaths, “Your mom was right.”

“What can we do?” Lena asks,

“Okay, okay walk me through what happened, and how come you were a wolf!” Alex says, “James! Grab me a full bottle of that water out there!” She roars,

“At- At first it was being shot, I remembering seeing all the blood from my body, and then I was in and out of conscious, then it was like someone yanks me up from my sleep and everything hurts, my veins were burning… And then I couldn’t move, but I remember Kara, I remember hearing her voice… And then sometime stabs my wrist,” She lifts her right arm up to the red hair, a clean bite mark is placed around her wrist, “and then my whole body was on fire, I can’t remember anything. All I knew, was that my bones broke and grew back again. When I woke up, I woke up the way you saw me earlier. I have turned back into human before but it was so cold I turned back into a wolf again. Oh and my wound seemed to have healed.” She adds, “As for Kara… During this whole time, I could feel her with me, all the time, but she's been like this since I finally woke up.”

“That’s because the bullets that shot her contained silver nitrate. It’s poisoning her body.”

“Here’s your water.” James walks back in with two bottles of clean mountain water and leaves again politely, Kelly follows him to give the others privacy.

Alex takes it over and gently washes Kara’s wounds with the cold water. “She's got a lot of wounds, some solid silver she pushed them out by herself but some are still in there.” Alex sits back and sighs, “I can't just operate here, and I need to give both of you check ups. If I can take the solid ones out, with a lot of sun, nutrition and rest she should be able to slowly get the silver nitrate out of her system on her own.”

“I can go back and grab your medical bag and some clothes for them.” Sam offers,

“For now just my medical bag, we don't know if the police would be looking for them in here, it'd be easier for Lena to stay wolf. Mobility and hyper senses all that, beside she’d smell different.”

“Fair point,” Sam nods, turning back to the entrance, “I'll be back soon.”

“Be careful.” Alex says softly to her wife,

Lena sits next to Kara, her hand gently caressing her soft fur. Her eyebrows burrows together worriedly as she leans down closer to the wolf, gently pressing a kiss by her ear, her hand continuously threading through her fur across Kara’s steady breathing belly.

“She'll be fine,” Alex says, smiling, “She's been through worse.”

“I'm worried, she hasn't woken up in days, she needs to eat and recover, not just— sleeping like this.” Lena sighs, “Everything has changed.”

“Everything will be okay, we were so worried.” Alex says, “But why did Kara bite you?”

“I think the bullet had silver nitrate in it, it's the same gun that shot Kara.” Lena says, “Shortly I was shot I felt my veins were on fire, everything was burning.”

“Kara did what she thought could save you, and it did.” The red hair says, “It’s my fault for not seeing silver nitrate in the bullet, your life will be very different now.”

“I know.”

They stayed silent for a while,

“What happened? That day, after I was shot?” Lena finally asks,

“Not a lot, actually. Kara lost control… Seeing you get shot, and she killed everyone, the hunters, Jack Spheer…”

“Jack? He died?”

“Kara basically… Teared him in two.”

Lena blinks, she's not sad that he died, he was an awful man, but there's a tiny voice inside her head that is mad that she wasn't the one that did it. She sighs, “He got off easy.” After some careful thoughts, she decides to share with Alex what she heard before the man’s finals.

 

* * *

 

“Eliza! Lillian?” Sam walks into the Danvers’ house, since the Luthor’s house was declared crime scene by the local police, Eliza had set Lillian and Laura to stay with them temporarily. She walks into the kitchen and finds the two women sitting at the kitchen island with two strangers she has never met before. They dress oddly and the look on their face tells Sam they have seen things, overall, they have this out of the world look on their faces.

“Who’re…?” She asks carefully, worried that it might offend them.

“Sam this is some of Jeremiah’s old friends,J’onn and M’gann.” Eliza explains softly, “I called them because I think they can help us in this.”

“Why?”

“Allow me to introduce myself, my name is J’onn, I am the last warlock.” The man walks up to Sam and extends his hand, Sam hesitantly shake is and then the woman comes up.

“I’m M’gann, I was once a dark magic warlock, now I follow J’onn down the old way.” She says with a warm smile.

“Warlocks?” Sam says in surprise,

“The Luthors needs to live a normal life, we cannot have news flying around like this anymore.” Eliza explains, “J’onn is the last persist of the old religion, of the white warlocks. With their help, we can alternate the memories of people and make sure that Lillian and the girls can continue live like normal people.”

“Are- are you wiping our minds?”

“No, just the others. The commoners.” J’onn says, “We intend to alter Mr. Spheer’s death into drunk driving into the forest and was killed by animals. As for the hunters, they shouldn’t have come, hence they are easier to handle.”

“What are the cost?”

“There is no cost, in the old religion, we extract the energy from the world, not sacrificing things.”

“Thank you.” Sam says slowly, “Excuse me for a second.” She walks towards the two women.

“We found them.” She says, “But Kara is in a bit of danger, I need to get Alex’s medical bag.” Eliza nods and walks upstairs to fetch her operation bag.

“Where are they?!” Lillian asks eagerly, gripping Sam’s arm, “Is Lena alright?”

“She is, don’t worry Mrs. Luthor, Kara protected her. They are in a cave, hiding, Alex is with them. But Kara needs a place to rest and recover, the cave simply won’t do.”

“Can you bring Lena back?”

“May I suggest otherwise, Mrs.Luthor?” M’gann says,

“Why not?”

“Lena and Kara are the centre of this event, it’s best they stay hidden while we replace people’s memory, or else the mere presence of themselves is possible to cause the spell to be broken before everything is done.”

“But… How— how long are we talking about?”

“At least three good months,” J’onn answers, “Best be six.”

“Six?! We can’t just—”

“We will sort this out, Lil’.” Eliza reappears with the medial pack in her hand, “But for the time being, let Sam go to them first, Kara needs medical attention.” Lillian sighs and nods, the brunette grabs the pack and with a quick glance around the room and left again.

 

* * *

 

Alex successfully removes the bullets from Kara’s body after two hours of careful operation and wraps bandages around her wound. Kara’s body temperature finally raised a bit and she was breathing normally now.

“Now we just need to wait till her body gets the nitrates out.” Alex says softly, caressing the wolf’s head, “She will be okay.”

“Thank you.” Lena smiles, they all gathers around Kara and discuss what to do next. Sam tells them what she heard in the house, and they all sighed.

“Six month is a long time,” Lena says, “Half a year. Where are we going to live this half a year? This cave?”

“Obviously not.” Sam sighs, “And we can’t risk you contacting Eliza or your mom for that matter.”

“What about Laura?”

“I’d say that her memory has to be changed as well, she’s too young.” Alex says carefully, “It’s better this way, she wouldn’t have to remember to keep it a secret all the time.”

“More importantly, where are they going to stay? Certainly not here!” Kelly says,

“I went around when you guys were operating,” Came James, “There are some empty logs, why not use one of them?”

The group falls into silent.

“That is… Actually a good idea.” Lena says, “But what if someone comes while we are in there?”

“I bet one of the werewolves has one, let me make some calls tonight.” Alex says,

“We will come back tomorrow with more things, can you stay a wolf tonight?” Sam asks the ravenette.

“I’m okay with that.”

“I’m sorry, but we can’t be suspicious so..”

“I get it Alex, and I can’t tell you how grateful I am that you ar all helping us. Please tell my mother I said hi, and I misses her.”

“We will, see you tomorrow.”

.


	11. Of Logs and Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and James helps Lena and the still unconscious Kara move into a hunter's log cabin owned by one of the fellow werewolves, and the road to recovery begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my dumb*ss accidentally deleted my ALMOST finished drawing on wolf Lena and Kara but I have tons of work to do in the next two weeks I'll see if I have time to redo them.  
> Anyways, new chapter is here! Enjoy!  
> Trailer: Next Chapter: 'Yer Jalan Atthirari Anni'

The second day Sam arrived in the morning with James, both of them carries a huge backpack with them. Sam got a lot of clothes for Lena, as she gets changed in the cave James carries Kara and they waited by the waterfall.

“Is the log ready?” James asks Sam,

“Yeah Alex made a few calls last one, one of them agreed very fast, says that he owes the alpha.”

“Owes?”

“Apparently he pissed Kara off back at some point,” the brunette shrugs. Lena emerges from the cave after ten or some minutes.

“I'm ready.” She says, “Thank you for doing this.”

“What are friends for?” Sam smiles, “Besides, you're one of us now. And we, pack or not, take care of each other.” Swooping her arm around the shorter woman, Sam grins at her friend, Lena smiles back at her gratefully.

“So the log owner, his name is Sam Anderson. He's one of us, and has offered you his cabin to recover, it's up north, about thirty minutes walk from here. Think you got it?”

Lena nods, “I went hunting this morning,” she says with a shudder, “Not fun.”

Both Sam and James giggles, “I will take your word for it.”

“A lot of things will be different from now on,” James says, walking in the back carefully with Kara in his arms. “What Kelly taught you, do you remember?”

“Yeah, vaguely though.” Lena admits, “I was distracted that day.”

“Then Sam can explain it to you again later, don't worry. Also, Alex mentioned you wanted to talk to me?”

“Yes, I understand that Jimmy Brooks isn't a real man but I was wondering if you can pulls some strings and investigate some things for me when you're back in National City?”

“Sure, what is it?”

“My brother’s death.”

“Lex Luthor?”

“Yes,” Lena sighs heavily, “Before Jack died, he admitted to me that he did something to my brother’s car, and that might be the cause of his death. If you can look into the case I'll be very grateful.”

“Of course.” James nods firmly,

“I never liked that guy.” Sam growls, the Luthor snorts lightly,

“I doubt if anyone ever did.”

They travel up north into the forest, despite being a long walk, Lena enjoyed it, she can hear birds singing even in a distance, as well as the sound of the lively forest. The soothing smell from the trees filling her lungs and cool air makes her feel happy.

They arrive at a little open plain and a small cabin standing right beneath a magnificent tree. The wood is dark and calm, which Lena is glad, in her memory, forest logs are always too bright and full in colour. A man stands at the entrance of the log, waiting, Lena immediately recognised him and a unpleasant growl flies out of her before she realised it.

Sam looks back, “What's wrong?”

“We had some unpleasant history,” the ravenette huffs, feeling the voice inside her rumbling in anxiety.

“Arias!” The man walks up to Sam immediately with open arms, “Glad you can make it!”

“Yeah your stench was pretty easy to track.” Sam jokes, hugging the man forcefully.

“Did you find any trouble on the way?”

“No, everything is fine. Thank you for this, Sam.”

“It's the least I can do,” the man says, turning to Lena, who steps backwards stiffly.

“Miss, I am sorry about the way me and Jackson treated you that night, you saved us, saved my little girl, and I can never thank you enough.” Sam says earnestly, at first she is hesitant, but the voice in her head believed the man, and her posture softens.

“It's fine, though please refrain from being rough to others.” Lena says softly, Sam beams and Lena thinks if all Werewolves are this beamingly warm and happy.

“Jackson and I got plenty of food and daily supplies in, we hope that's enough for a while.” The man says, leading the group into the log.

Once inside the house, on the left hand is a tiny living room, pelt carpet on the ground with a small couch, facing a already lit fireplace. Two windows stands on each ends of the wall behind the couches, and soft light shines in. On the other side is a small kitchen, two stoves and one built in oven with a small fridge near the entrance. Down the hall are two bedrooms, one with double bed the other single.

“Where are we going to put Kara?”

“I'll stay with her in the same room, just in case.” Lena says, “It's okay.”

“We thought of that, and Jackson bought a new bed for that.” Anderson says, walking into the single bedroom and drags out a huge bundle of bedding and blankets.

“Give me a hand, Arias. Let's set up a bed for her.” He says,

“One second guys.” Sam drops the backpack in the living room and rushes to help him set up a bed for Kara.

“Kara might bleed from time to time, keeping her sanitised is one of the important things.” James says,

“I know.” Lena sighs, looking towards the wolf still sound asleep. “Are you tired?”

“To be honest… she is heavy.” James chuckles as he squeezes out a ragged laugh, “and she's so huge, thank god she doesn't move around.”

“Here, let me.” Lena reaches out, holding Kara’s head, “I want to be able to help.”

“You are.” James says softly, “Everything, you've helped us, you've helped Kara, if it wasn't for you, Kara might've died alone in that barn.” Lena smiles, pressing a gentle kiss on Kara’s forehead .

“Bring her in!” Both Sam yells, with Lena cradling Kara’s head the two slowly sets the resting wolf down on the bed on the ground next to Lena’s.

“Alright.” Anderson nods, turning to Lena, “Let me walk you through the rest of the house and I will leave first.”

 

Afterwards the tree werewolves gathers in the living room. Sam tells Lena some final things before they leave.

“Kelly and I are leaving tomorrow, I will get started on the case you asked me as soon as possible.” James says,

“Thank you.” Lena says softly,

“I will try to visit as often as I can, although I cannot promise anything. We think it best if we don't use phones or emails to communicate, because it's traceable, right now the police are still hell bent on finding you. Also, Lillian has got all your medication in the bag, though I highly suspect you still need them.”

Lena groans in annoyance and drops her head back to the couch. “Great, six more months without phones. They will have new iPhones by the time I'm back.”

“Well Sam did say they have Netflix and HBO and you are welcome to use them.”

“Fine.”

“We'll drop by with new clothes and dry food regularly and the stock here should last you at least three weeks.” The ravenette nods. “I'll teach you how to change the bandages on Kara, and that's about it.” The brunette pauses to let Lena take everything in, “Do you have any questions?”

“Can you walk me through how warlocks are supposed to help us when we hide away in here?”

“So J’onn and M’gann are warlocks, they have the ability to manipulate people's memories, if given enough time. They estimated to take up to six months, and at the meantime, the less you are seen by public the better. At the beginning you shouldn't even be seen, because the effect of the spell is still weak and unstable, if people see you, there's a possibility for them to remember what really happened. At the meantime, since the police are still looking for you, it's best you lay low, so no phone, no email or whatsoever. The new version of what happened is that Jack tried to assault you and failed and was killed in drunk driving, crashing his car, as for you, you decided to stay away from the crowd as you recover.”

“What about Lillian and Laura?”

“They are going back to National City soon, Lillian said that she cannot leave Luthor Corp unattended while you recover.”

“Oh,” Lena says, sadness suddenly overshadows her. She’s gonna have to stay silent for six months, and a lot can happen, worry clouds her as her eyebrows lock together tightly. She doesn’t know what to feel about this six months.

“I know how difficult it must be for you, I’m sorry.” Sam sighs, she wishes there are other ways as well, but having talked to the two warlocks and discussing it with Alex, Eliza and Lillian, they all decided that it’s the best solution.

“We will get it through, meanwhile, I can have some fun teaching Kara about movies and books.” Lena chuckles, “Speaking of— Can you bring us books?”

“Like?”

“Any, really. Novels. Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter, The Great Gatsby, Jules Verne, Shakespeare, Robert Louis Stevenson… Anything.” The raventte waves her hand, gesturing,

“Ugh that’s not specific at all…” Sam groans, laughing lightly.

 

By sun down, the two are ready to leave the log. Standing at the door, the smaller woman leans against the frame,

“Thank you.” She says again,

“Again, it’s all good.” Sam answers, hugging her friend, “Are you going to be okay?” The ravenette nods slowly,

“Okay.” Slowly both women let go reluctantly, James walks down the porch first, and as Sam jumps down the steps she turns around. “Oh right, Alex left a message for you in the bag, you should check it right after this.”

“Which one?”

“One of ‘em.” Sam laughs, “Have fun, Luthor!”

 

Lena begins to organise everything that was in the backpack after they left, there were Kara’s and her clothes, there were her medicines and some other objects, at last she came across a small package with ‘Lena’ with Alex’s writing on it.

 

_Lena,_

 

_This is me writing to you to tell you something that has changed in your life and please keep this in mind for it effects your life greatly._

_It really should be Sam explaining this to you since I won’t be able to make it tomorrow but she’s deadpanned about ‘not telling her childhood bestie’ about this._

_In the coming months there will be a time when you begin to realise the extreme heat and discomfort, that’s the signs of your arriving heat._

_The Heat, to all female werewolves, are like rut to the male or some female alpha, is the sign that your body is ready to carry a litter. So instead of a period, you get this, during this time period your fertility rate will go off the chart, basically if you have unprotected sex, even just once, nothing can save you. For about a week or so your body will be in extreme discomfort and let’s just say you will be super horny. Horny as in a way you will lose your mind if you don’t have sex. As for the explicit extent of how extreme it will be different every time to everyone, sometimes it could be less than what I describe sometimes it’d be more. Once you feel the heat come and goes, keep the date in mind because in about three to four months it will happen again._

_What I have prepared for you in this box is called hormone blockers, it is what most werewolves tale nowadays if they don’t want to be bothered by their heat/rut cycles. Take one every three weeks and it ought to keep your heat away, although I have heard that for new werewolves it’s best for them to have their first heat, it is up for you to decide. While considering the options keep in mind that you are living with an alpha, Kara may be sweet, but we do not know how she will react to your smell if you go into heat, just be careful._

_If there are any questions, I will come by with Sam on her next visit,_

 

_Hope all is well,_

_Alex_

 

After reading the letter Lena sets the paper down with a flushed red face and a tight lipped smile as she sucks in a breath sharply.

“Damn it.” She mutters, slowly breathing in and out she collected herself and folds the letter back together.

 

In just two days Lena establishes a route of her daily life. She wakes up around eight, checks on Kara and then makes herself breakfast. After taking a long walk in the forest and comes back, checks on Kara again before hanging out in the living room. Couple days later Alex and Sam drop by with a lot of books, which Lena is grateful for, but also she couldn’t look at Alex with straight face now.

 

* * *

 

 

Eight days after Lena and Kara has moved into the log. Another quiet afternoon and Lena is sitting on a lazy bean bag, reading ‘Le Petit Prince’ in french to Kara as she gently caresses the soft white fur. Suddenly she feels the wolf stirs beneath her.

“Kara?” She places the book aside and moves next to the wolf, “Kara?” Slowly the white wolf blinks her eyes open, at first the blue eyes that looks up at Lena was glossy, confused, but before she can worry Kara almost jumps up and tackles her. Breaking out a laugh she embraces the wolf, feeling the weight in her chest finally lifted as she feels Kara hugging her back. Pulling back she wipes away a drop of tear that was threatening to fall from her eye,

“Wait here,” She says, running to the kitchen and pouring Kara a cup of water. When she walks back to the room she was faced with a naked Kara, standing right in the open.

“Kara!” She squeaks in surprise, quickly adverting her eyes and feels blood rushing to her ears, face and chest. Putting the cup down at the nightstand beside her, she grabs the blanket off the bed and walks to Kara, “It’s cold here,” She mutters, “Cover yourself.” Leading the woman to sit down on the bed. “Drink.” She passes her the water, but instead of drinking the water, Kara reaches out and grabs Lena’s wrist gently, her face will of expressions Lena cannot make out.

“Are— you o- alright-ght?” The blonde asks slowly, “You— no pain?”

“No, Kara.” Lena smiles softly, figure she needs to talk to her before Kara’d do anything else, she sets the cup down once more. Sitting down facing the alpha, she reaches out and caresses her cheek, Kara immediately leans into the touch with a small smile on her face. “You saved me, I’m okay, and you are too.” Hugging Kara again, Lena breathes in Kara’s natural scent, and it is almost exactly like how she remembers, only this time, Lena isn’t dreaming. Like the salty waves under a warm afternoon sun, fresh, soothing and balmy. Maybe it’s because she’s a werewolf now, she feels everything. Lena hears how Kara’s heart beats faster and than calms down, how she takes in deep breaths as the muscles on her arms flexes, pulling her in some more for the hug. A low, happy rumble came from Kara, making the other woman let out a breathy laugh and snuggles closer to the blonde.

“I’m so glad you’re okay.” Lena says, “I missed you.” Kara moves backwards, brushes her nose against Lena’s cheek and then comes face to face with the Luthor, forehead resting against each other and green stares into blue, the two wolves relaxes, soaking in each other’s scent. Kara is the first who leans in, capturing her lips and Lena smiles into it as she feels the familiarity the kiss holds, with the little bits of Kara’s nervous energy flowing over to her from her slightly quivering lips. “You kind of stink, you know, being asleep for weeks?” She murmurs against her lips, wrapping one arm around Kara’s neck and one hand against her firm chest. The little huff from Kara as the answer, like always as if it should answer everything. The thunderous growl from her stomach is however, unable to be ignored, Lena chuckles and stands up, “Come on, drink that water, we’ll find you some clothes and I will cook you a lot of delicious food.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, I will be on a flight for almost 16 hours so no new chapters tomorrow BUT I will be able to work on all my fics so both here and Of Swords and Beautiful Women can expect an update, also, I am working on a one shot!  
> See you guys soon!


	12. Yer Jalan Atthirari Anni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yer Jalan Atthirari Anni means Moon of My Life  
> And Kara has chose hers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND I'M BACK  
> that flight was not pleasurable at all.....  
> Had this lady who downed five red and then a sleep pill and literally used the entire roll of passengers as pillows (Her head was on my leg for 12 hrs jesus)

Two more weeks past since Kara woke up, and every day Lena watches the woman gets better.

“It’s completely healed.” Alex says as she inspects all of Kara’s wounds, and Lena notices something interesting, normal wounds don’t scar on Kara, on werewolves for that matter. The scars on Kara’s back was left presumably from whatever experiment that mad scientist did on her, and the bullet scars from last time are also visible, but aside from that Kara has the skin of a baby, smooth and warm.

It's the fourth time the Danvers-Arias couple visits them, and this time, they brought news.

The four women gather in the living room, the Danvers on the couch, Lena in the sofa and Kara in the bean bag that she now practically lives in with a book in her hand, Lena’s reading habits are rubbing off on her. Since they don't have a lot to do,and Lena prefers to not watch too much movies, despite Kara’s puppy pout, the blonde had to find something to do while Lena is reading, she spend most of the time running wild in the forests but without Lena it's boring. So she picked up Naina, the book Lena promised to read for her before things turned south, then another book, then another. Lena’s theory was proved true again, Kara’s IQ is exceedingly good, especially in mimicking. In these two weeks Kara’s talking ability excelled more than Lena’s expectations, since the blonde started watching TV, her vocabularies increased exponentially. Although about that Lena might have to worry a little since her current favourite series is surprisingly Game Of Thrones while her favourite movies are basically all animated and musicals.

“Lillian and Laura are back in National City now,” Sam says, “And James emailed me that he had some breakthrough on the research on Jack’s case, would you like me to print them and give them to you next time?” At the mention of Jack, Kara’s head shot up and her pupils shrunk in alert.

“Yes, please.” Lena nods, reaching out and taking Kara’s hand, drawing circles on the back of the blonde’s hand to sooth the alpha down, “Darling, calm down.”

“I see you've gotten quite used to controlling your pheromones.” Alex notes,

“I don't even know, to be honest, it just… happens.” Lena shrugs, her hand still not leaving Kara even as the alpha shrunk back into the bean bag.

“It has always been like that, but to be able to emit it exactly when and how you want it is hard to most of the new lycans.”

“Hmm.” She hums and sips on her tea.“How's the memory wipe going?”

“It's fine, most of the town citizens don't remember it happened already. The hard part is to the police department and those that are related to Jack in National City.”

“His parents died a long time ago,” Lena says, “The only thing left is Spheer Corp and those that worked with him so he can get away with whatever he do and get what he wants.”

“Yeah, still, it's never too cautious.” Alex shrugs, “When everything is done, you can go back to National City, how are you feeling?”

“Honestly? Weird.” Lena sighs.

 

* * *

 

They left after dinner, with Kara’s help Lena finished cleaning up the house and they went on and do their own thing. Kara watching the next episode of GoT and Lena took a shower then stays in her bedroom reading.

Something isn't right.

Fifteen minutes in and Lena is still on the same page. She sighs heavily and throws the book aside. Slowly sliding down onto her bed she sighs as her eyes stares right into the wooden ceiling.

’ _When everything is done, you can go back to National City. ’_ Lena sighs, she has all but forgotten about the matter. If she stayed, Lillian will have to run Luthor Corp and take care of Laura at the same time; if she leave, she know the city life is not good for Kara. She's too good to be around people, seeing her so happy in here, in the woods, away from humans makes Lena both happy and her heart aches for her. She had seen her, all sweaty and happy after a long run in the forests, this is where Kara belongs. Sniffing, Lena covers her face with both her hands, but the sound didn't go unnoticed by the other woman. Kara pauses her show and carefully walks into Lena’s room.

“Lena?” She whispers, “Lena why are you sad?” Sitting down by the edge of the bed, she reaches out and gently rubs her arm, “Lena.”

Sniffing, Lena wipes away her tears, she sits up and faces Kara, and before the blonde can ask anything, she had hauled her into a hug and tears uncontrollably break out from her eyes. Kara doesn't say a word, but only gently caressing her back, allowing Lena yo cry some more. She leans back against the headboard as she cradles Lena in her arms, trying the best to calm the woman, pressing gentle kisses on the woman’s hairline, making soothing, cooing noises and her wolf desperately emitting calming pheromones to Lena’s wolf. When she finally stopped crying, she didn't let her said a word.

“Are you happy here, Kara?” She asks, “Here… In the forest?” Without hesitation the blonde nods enthusiastically,

“You should stay here, then.” Lena whispers, Kara tilts her head to one side, eyebrows locked.

“Where?”

“Here, Midvale. You belong here.”

“Where will Lena be?”

“I— When all this is over, I'll have to go back to National City.”

“National City is here?”

“No… It's— It's like Kingslanding if we're in Winterfell.”

“No!”

“What?”

“No.” Kara suddenly says, her face serious. “Lena don’t go.”

“I— I have to, Kara, I have obligations, responsibilities, I came here in the first place to get better in the first place, meeting you is… Completely unexpected. I can't leave mother and Laura alone and stay here with you.” Lena sighs, pained.

“Lena don’t like Kara?”

“What! No!” The ravenette's head shot up, she immediately cups her face and pecks her lips repeatedly, “No, no, no. It's not that! I like you, I really really like you, Kara. You're by far the best thing happened in my life, honey.”

“Then why are you leaving?”

“Because it's the right thing to do, darling, and I have to, for my family.” Lena explains, holding Kara’s hands and thread their fingers together.

“Kara go with Lena.” The blonde says, blue eyes glow of determination.

“What? No! National City is too crowed for you! You're happy here, the forest here is big enough for you to run, and live without having to interact with other people. Stay here where you can live freely, Kara.”

“Do you want me… with you?”

Lena sighs and chokes back a sob, “Yes, more than anything, but, I'll be forcing you into an environment that's not good for you, Kara.”

“No.”

“No?”

“No.”

“No what, Kara?” She doesn't answer her, her mouth curls upward like she's trying to say something.

“Yer jalan atthirari anni.” Kara says slowly, emphasising on the pronunciation word by word.

“What?”

Suddenly the blonde jumps off the bed and takes Lena’s hand, dragging her to the living room.

“What, Kara, what?” Gently pushing the ravenette into the bean bag, Kara rewinds the episode. She starts again at Khal Drogo with a group of men in a round tent, and he killed a man with melted gold, then he declared war on the armoured westmen and a promise of iron throne for his son, the prince that will mount the world. Lena watches the clip with confusion written all over her face.

“What does this have to do with anything?” Lena sighs heavily in exhaustion, Kara huffs, rewinds and plays again. And as the show rolls, Kara says to her, “Yer jalan atthirari anni.” She points to the screen and pauses. On the screen shows the tall man embracing the blonde woman, saying the exact same word.

“I go, where Lena go.” Kara says, slowly but firmly. “Because…” she points at Lena, and then points to herself, “Lena… my moon.”

Warmth fills the Luthor heiress, she looks at the serious blonde with impossible strong affection that she still think isn't enough.

“Jalan atthirari anni.” Kara says again, “I go wherever you go.”

“Are you sure? The city will be very different and —”

“No lena, Kara not happy.” She says surely,

Lena breaks out a watery laugh, “God you're so cheesy already.” She takes Kara’s hand and make her sit down next to her, leaning forward and resting her forehead on Kara’s shoulder. “Okay then, I can't stop you if you have decided.” She whispers. “After this, we go back to National City, together.”

“Together.”

 

 

 

Four days later Kara renounces Game of Thrones because the death of a certain horse lord.

 

* * *

 

Since that day they agreed to stay together even after this six months, Lena changed. Like a switch was turned off, the physical contact doubled, not that Kara minded, she loves being close to Lena. The little gestures like hand holding while reading a book; standing closer to each other while preparing for dinner or doing the dishes; the little kisses from time to time, Kara certainly doesn't complain how Lena now practically snuggles up in her laps during movie nights.

There was a storm one night, heavy rain and crazy wind bashing against the window. Kara lies awake in the dark, lying sideways on her soft bed, looking out the window, worried if the forest will be safe. She hears her room door creaks open and then before the side of her bed behind her dips were soft footsteps. Slowly an arm snakes around her waist, hugging her.

“What's wrong?” She asks, behind her, Lena shakes her head and snuggles closer to Kara.

“Nothing… It's… Cold tonight.” She whispers, Kara can tell that Lena is half asleep from her drowsy voice. Shifting and the blonde turns backwards, facing Lena.

“You're wolf, we’re not cold.” She giggles, but still wrapping her arm around Lena’s slim torso in a possessive way.

“Shhh.” Lena whispers, moving upward like a warm and pecks Kara’s lips, drawing a finger up to her lips, “Just sleep.” Then the woman drifts off into deep slumber with arms around Kara’s waist. Kara looks down at Lena with a small smile on her face, hugging her closer, she leans in and presses a kiss on her temple. Then she lays down properly and allow herself to relax in the presence and the soothing scent of Lena.

 

They woke up cuddled together, throughout the night Lena somehow shifted and had Kara spooning her from behind, the muscular legs tangled up with her own. She smiles happily and sighs, snuggles backwards to feel more of Kara’s warmth. But suddenly her eyes fly wide open and blood rushes to her face, she feels something hard and warm poking her thigh and that's when she remembers two very important things.

 

One, Kara is _an alpha_ and, she forgot to take the hormone blockers.

 

* * *

 

In panic Lena rolls out of bed and accidentally falls onto the ground with a thud. Her head shot up and luckily, the blonde is still asleep. Running out of the cabin she shifts into a wolf and runs. When she reaches the edge of the forest to the town, she howls from the bottom of her lungs, hoping Alex would hear it.

 

As expected, Alex comes running to her in about ten minutes. Panting and panicking.

“WHAT HAPPENED?!” She half roars as she tries to catch her breath.

“Does werewolves have condoms?”

“WHAT?!”

“I I I—” Lena’s face flushed red, “I forgot to take the blockers… and this morning I just—”

“What? Suddenly want to bone with Kara?! I thought you guys had life or death emergencies!”

“I'm sorry! I'm just scared if my heat kicks in before you guys visit!” Lena yells back, “Plus, this is life or death! What if I get—” suddenly she shuts her mouth and every visible skin burns bright red.

“What?” The Danvers crosses her arms in front of her chest with an arched eyebrow,

“If I did it with Kara you said I could get—” and it clicks to Alex as she starts to blush of embarrassment as well.

“Right.” She coughed awkwardly. “Um, the blockers can be used as morning after, although there is still a chance… just very, very low! With Kara we don't know cuz she's different, so…” Lena groans with her face buries in her hands,

“Basically it's gonna be a week in hell for the both of us, hmm?”

“Basically.”

The ravenette sighs, “Okay, I'm sorry for calling you here, it's my bad.”

“It's okay… Actually… I think you and Kara’s litters would look cute.” The red hair jokes,

“Alexandra Danvers I will kill you!” Her face burns bright red as the other woman snickers.

 

* * *

 

 

Kara wakes up to an empty bed, her wolf grumbles unhappily to the cooling sheets, sitting up, she shrudder, hoping the wolf in her would chill a bit more.

Getting up, she scratches her stomach as she strolls into the kitchen, there she runs into a very, very naked Lena, trying to sneak into the house. First thing she sees is the creamy backside of the woman, and she couldn't help but squeaks, Lena’s head shots back and both woman freeze in place. Kara feels something beneath her beats to life as her eyes wonders her body, and Lena on her part, can see that ’little’ tent erects in the blonde’s sweatpants. Kara is the first to react, hands flying to her crouch and runs into the bathroom. Lena hides in her room and locks the door, then she curls into a ball under her duvet, body burning and red, failing to bite back the whimper and those millions of impure thoughts running in her head. She rub the inside of her thighs, the friction isn't enough as she feels wetness slowly pools between her legs. Why is she feeling so needy? God damn werewolf biology! It was just an awkward encounter! It's not like she saw her cock or something… _Oh no_.

Lena groans as she finally cave in, allowing the voice in her head will her hand down her burning body,her imagination runs wild with Kara’s name on the tip of her tongue. _She's so fucked._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Moon is almost over!!  
> Two more and we're moving on to the next part!  
> Hope you all have enjoy this story and will continue to love it till the end!


	13. Werewolves and their weirdness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm so late!!! Been tryin to get the thingys right in this chapter and it has more words than usual plus ive been busy ajkhaf anyway enjoy!  
> The last chapter of new moon will be up in about a week or so!

The continuous giggling and laughing had scared off all the birds and animals around the waterfall. It's a hot day, and with Kara, there's never enough ice, so as impromptu, Lena decided to take the melting alpha to the waterfall.

The second Kara sees water she discarded all other thoughts and jumps right into the pond. Lena yelped out of surprise when the splashed water hits her. “Kara!” She giggles, wiping the water off her face, the blonde grins happily as she floats in the pond.

“Lena come!” Kara whooped as she dives in. Biting her bottom lips, Lena jumped in. The second the cold water hit her skin Lena feels goosebumps all over her body. Pushing herself out of the surface she takes a large breathe of air and laughs at the same time.

“God!” She laughs, swimming towards the grinning blonde. “This is comfortable.” She smiles, and her hand under water pulls up, splashing water all over Kara’s face. The blonde shrieks, staring at Lena with wide, betrayed eyes. The ravenette laughs happily, splashing some more water to Kara. She pouts and then tackles Lena, the smaller woman yelps as they both sink under water.

Two wolves emerge from the pond and Kara jumps onto the ground, pacing around the pond, with her tail wiggling, ears fold backwards and a big smile on her face. Lena climbs up not long after, chasing after the wolf crouching forward in a teasing position. The black tackles the white, with a gentle kick from Kara’s hind leg, they both falls back into the pond again.

\--------

 

After a long time playing around, both wolves climb back up shore, laying on the cool stones around the pond and cuddle together as they dry off their fur.

 

* * *

 

Lena woke up alone, she looks up and finds herself lying all by herself by the pond, and Kara is no where to be found. She gets up and trying to find the other wolf’s scent.

Just as she's about to panic about her whereabouts, Kara reappears from the bushes not far from the pond. With a… a… deer, a _dead_ deer. Kara holds it by its neck as she skips to Lena with a light and cheery pace. Setting the carcass down in front Lena, the white wolf immediately sits down on all fours and looks at the confused Lena with sparkling eyes. She tilts her head and looks at the other wolf in confusion, Kara leans forward and gently nudges the carcass to Lena. The black wolf sits down and huffs, _what kind of a weird gift is this?_ She thought, _ah… were’wolves’…_ And it made sense to Lena, in a way. Kara gets up and walks to her side, sitting down next to her. The look on her face is almost eager to have Lena take a bite from the deer. She gulps subtly while bending forward to sniff the meat. _It actually smells quite nice…_ Looking up at the other wolf again Lena takes a chunk off the deer, and Kara almost jumps into the sky in pure bliss when her lover’s tail not so subtly wiggles as she enjoys the unusual meal. She licks along the fur on the back of Lena’s ear as she gorge herself on the deer, lying down again next to Lena, Kara enjoys herself by cleaning up her fur as she watches Lena. She is hungry, but she can wait, the deer is for Lena and Lena alone. In her mind, this is how courting should work, just try and woo the lady, right?

 

———----------

 

After Lena finished an entire deer all by herself, they take a slow walk around the woods and back to their cabin.

Since they rolled around and played some more on their way back as wolves, they’re covered in mud and dirt and many other things. At first Kara insisted to let Lena go into the shower first, but with all the might as an alpha she cannot for the life of her stop her own legs when she’s being pulled into the house by the shifting woman in front of her.

Not knowing if Kara feels awkward with her penis, Lena makes sure to only look up when she pulls them into the small shower space. She doesn’t know what she’s doing, but the idea was very tempting so she just went with it. Warm water hits their body and it's a completely different feeling from the waterfall.

 

\-------------

 

In hindsight, Lena should have known that showering with Kara would turn out ’wrong’, and that’s how she finds herself straddling Kara in her bed, both with nothing but towels on them and the obvious bulge pressing against her centre. She tries to inhale as much oxygen as she can between kisses, their body move against each other in slow synchronised rhythm. One hand still on Kara’s shoulder she throws her head back and runs her fingers through her half damp hair. Kara gulps at the sight, a voice inside her head tells her to tackle the woman, to ravage her, let her wolf take charge and claim the woman. The other voice, much like her own, is scared of hurting Lena, scared to let go.

“I won't break.” Lena whispers, loosening the towel and lets it pool around their legs, she takes Kara’s hand away from the bed sheets, “But if you keep grabbing it that might.”

Leading her hand to her face, she turns and gently kisses every finger then down her palm, and drags the tip of her tongue back up, swirling it around Kara’s fingertip. The alpha’s head went blank the second that skilled cherry pink tongue touched her, she feels electricity running through her veins and body buzzing with energy, her eyelids heavies as her desire for the woman grows stronger. Lena continues to lead Kara’s hand, passing through her jawline, her creamy neck, her clavicle, down to her chest. “You can touch me.” She husks, “ _Please_ touch me.” Leaning in for another kiss, Lena wraps both arms around Kara’s neck and grinds forward, earning a small grunt from the blonde. Both of Kara’s hands moved and meets Lena’s soft breasts, she cups them almost too gently as her fingers brush across the sensitive pink nipples. Lena moans into their kiss as her hips uncontrollably grind down harder.

Kara can feel her wall of reasons crumbling. Before she loses control she grabs both of Lena’s wrists and pushes the woman backwards with as gently as she can. Lena yelps at being pushed back, her eyes wide with shock.

“I'm sorry.” Kara says as she lets go of the ravenette, biting out every word as she tries to fight off the growling wolf in her.

“What's wrong?” Lena asks, worried if she has pushed too much,

“Don't wanna hurt you…” Kara whimpers, looking down at her hands. “I can—” Lena discards the towel around her and scoots over next to Kara, cupping both her cheeks she gently turns to alpha to her.

“Hey,” She whispers, “you can't hurt me, I'm like you, remember?” Understanding the fear from the alpha, Lena tries to sooth her by emitting soothing pheromones, “Werewolves.”

“Still can…” Kara murmurs, she bites the inside of her cheeks as the burning pain in her lower abdomen is becoming hard to ignore.

“How about we take this slow? Hmm?” Lena whispers, gently kissing the alpha. Noticing the cringed and strained energy from her, she gently caresses her cheek and slides her hands down to her tensed shoulder blades.

“Will you let me help you?” The emerald eyes showing nothing but kindness and sincerity. “We don't have to do anything, but I want to help you.” She gently kisses along her shoulder, her eyes searching for any sign of consent from Kara. Her eyes cast down and the blonde follows, “Lay back and let me take care of you.” Gently she pushes Kara to lay down in bed and sprinkles kisses all over her chest. Kara feels a mix of desire and fear, she's so scared of hurting Lena and scaring her away.

“Relax, baby.” Lena feels the tensed muscles on the alpha, so she murmurs against Kara’s body. She fondles and kisses the soft breasts, taking one nipple in her mouth and bites it gently, making the blonde squirm and moan and her hips jerk. The ravenette hums, happy that the alpha is so responsive, she knows what to do so far, but when it comes to the lower part of Kara Lena is internally freaking out. She has never been with a man, aside from her very unsuccessful relationship with the first and only boy she dated a long long time ago, and they didn't even make it that far. Nevertheless, there is a part of her, that same voice in her head, the same voice that was angry that she didn't get to kill Jack, that she should bring Kara back to National City no matter what, that she should bite her — claim her. The same voice whispers to her now, speaking of the darkest dirtiest secrets in Lena’s head, but all ends in the same thing — She wanted Kara. So following her instincts, one of her hands slides underneath the towel and slowly scratches down the alpha’s muscular thighs. Pulling the towel away, the alpha’s cock springs free, jumping to her abs.

Kara bites her lips at the closeness of Lena’s hand but she swallows the whimper that threatens to escape. Lena’s fingers dance along the blonde’s upper groin, the slightest stimulation on the alpha’s cock from the coarse hairs causing her hips to jerk upwards, yearning for more direct contact. The ravenette smirks, teasingly licks her lips as she wraps her hand around the shaft. She leans down, using the tip of her tongue to just barely swirl around the tip. Kara grunts, one hand flying up to cover her mouth while the other fists into the sheets, restraining herself from reaching for Lena.

“Let me hear you.” Lena lifts her head up, using her free hand and gathers all her hair to one side. “I want to hear what I do to you.”

In hesitation Kara moves her hands away and places it behind her head, gripping the headboard tightly as she flexes her muscles, trying to gain more control of herself. Lena continues teasing the sensitive head, the tip of her tongue licks across the slit, collecting all the musky precum. Her hand around the shaft begins to move, a bit awkward at first but improves as more of the milky liquid spills from the redden head and down the pulsing shaft. Giving it another experimental lick, Lena leaves a loving kiss on the dripping tip.

“Ah.. Lena… Pl-please.”

The ravenette smirks, deciding to allow Kara’s relief. She takes a deep, calming breath before making eye contact with Kara. With a reassuring smile, she takes the head between her lips. Kara throws her head back and moans, her hand gripping the sheet tight enough to tear, but she’s too overwhelmed with the sensation to hear the sound, She feels Lena’s wet, warm mouth take in more of her cock and it twitches with need. The alpha feels like exploding with how good everything feels. Deep in her belly is a full, tingly sensation that she doesn’t comprehend, like a tickle creeping up from every corner of her body, a sensation that she desperately hopes it to continue yet at the same time she doesn’t. Realising that she's slowly slipping out of control, she yelps in panic, causing Lena to halt and looks up.

“Kara?” The Luthor looks up in worry. Kara’s eyes are round but she doesn’t know what to say.

“I—” She stutters, no cohesive words came to her mind, so she just places her hand below her belly button. “Fe-feels weird.”

“It’s a normal feeling, darling.” Lena says, moving up and kisses her lower abdomen. She props herself up and gently kisses the alpha. “You don’t have to hold back, it won’t hurt anyone, okay?” She whispers, assuring Kara. The blonde nods slowly, letting herself believe what Lena said.

“Okay.” She sighs, Lena smiles gently and with a kiss, she repositions herself between her lover’s legs, keeping her gaze as she lowers her head to Kara’s cock. The alpha trembles with anticipation, as the mouth inches closer, she couldn’t help the urge to thread her fingers through those silky, black hair. She reaches out carefully, and as her fingers feels the soft hair, the wetness and warmth once again surrounds her shaft. Groaning at the sensation, Kara presses her fingers against Lena’s scalp with just a little force. The woman grunts at the touch as she takes in more of her alpha’s cock, the sound vibrating around the beating cock. Slowly she begins to bob up and down, a steady slurpingnoise that fills the room, the dark haired head now rises and falls in a steady rhythm, the hungry sucking accompanied by Lena’s own moaning every time she drops her head down. The swollen tip of Kara’s cock hits Lena’s throat, she chokes but it didn’t stop her, breathing in through her nose she continues to swallow as every inch of Kara’s throbbing dick disappears in her mouth and all the sudden she’s surrounded by Kara’s scent. The blonde groans loudly, feeling the soft, warm pressure of Lena’s throat massaging her steel hard shaft.

The pressure builds in Kara’s stomach, feeling herself throbs painfully as the same feeling she felt surging up on her. “Lena—” She gasps, before she can finish, she feels her stomach tightens as something hot shoots out of her cock. Lena swallows every drop of the alpha’s salty cum, moaning around her pulsing, twitching length. Kara feels herself emptying down Lena’s throat, but not once did she press down too hard on her hold of Lena’s hair. Slowly letting the semi-softened cock slip out of her mouth, Lena sits up, swiping her finger across her chin and collects the creamy cum that spilled out of her mouth. She licks the digit clean as she keeps the eye contact with Kara.

Kara lies still, wonderingly and awestruck, her brain fails to adequately process the feeling. After a few seconds, she finally chokes out. “Wow.” Smirking, Lena laughs a throaty laugh, throwing her head up.

“Yes, wow.” She says, arches one eyebrow. “Did you like it?” The blonde immediately nods, scared that words will betray her. “Good, next time, I’ll show you how to make me feel good.” She rasps, crawling up to whisper in the alpha’s redden ear. Without hesitation, Kara pulls Lena into a kiss, she kisses her thoroughly, tasting herself in Lena is a weird feeling but it turned her on. Lena moans softly and wraps her arms around the strong body, clinging to her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena wakes up to gentle kisses, sighing softly she arches backwards into the warmth.

Kara had woken up earlier than Lena, after what happened last night she wanted to make Lena feel good too, so she started kissing the woman’s body experimentally.

“ _Oh_ , Kara.” A loud and shaky moan escapes Lena when the blonde’s teeth grazes over a particular spot on her neck. All the hot kisses and gentle touches she gets from the alpha makes her feel like melting, Kara’s warm hand glides across her body as she continues to sprinkle kisses across Lena’s shoulder and back, but never touches where Lena wants them most and it's getting frustrating to the woman. She takes Kara’s hand and leads to grope her breast hard, moaning, she grinds herself backwards, feeling the hardness against her thigh that sends intense warmth straight to her centre.

“Will you touch me? _Please_.” She whimpers to the blonde, propping herself up, Kara looks at her with those blue eyes that Lena wants to indulge in forever.

“Will you teach me?” Kara asks softly,

“ _Yes_.” Lena nods, ignoring just how desperate she sounds as she turns to lie on her back and kicks the cover away from them. Kara hovers above her, biting her bottom lip slightly out of nervousness. She cups the blonde's cheeks and pulls her down into a heated kiss, their teeth clash and tongue swirl, Lena moans deeply into the kiss, feeling impossibly aroused, she let one hand slides and guides Kara’s other hand up. Kara groans at the feeling of the soft, warm breasts in her hands, she squeezes them with some force and feels the ravenette beneath her squirm a little.

“Kiss my neck,” Lena sighs as they both pull away for air, “Kiss it and bite it, _gently_. Not the mating bite kind.” So Kara complies, marking a trail of wet, open mouth kisses from the corner of Lena’s mouth and down. Wanting to make Lena feel as good as possible, she kisses along her jaw, barely licking the well defined jawline, then she moves down to her throat and her neck. First she presses firm kisses down her throat, then moving back up, taking a small patch of the naked flesh in her mouth, she sucks it gently, and her tongue swipes across the skin as she nibbles as gently as she can. She does that over and over again until little red marks are all over Lena’s neck, she pulls back and her chest puff with pride as she looks down at her work. Lena is a hot wet mess when Kara is done with her neck, feeling only the slightest touch when she needed more pressure didn't help with the pooling heat between her legs. Still she chuckles lightly when she sees the blonde’s content face as she looks down on her.

“Don't look so smug, we're not done yet.” Lena says, wrapping her legs around the alpha’s waist, she pulls her down again, “You're gonna be the death of me.” She chuckles as she once again kisses Kara, hands tangled with the blonde mess. “Do the same thing, all over my body, but you can bite harder.” She tells the blonde and Kara nods, “Put your hands on me, too.” She purrs as Kara slowly moves down her torso.

“Oh!” She yelps in surprise when Kara gently bites down her breast. The woman on top of her shots up, her eyes round with worry. “It's okay,” Lena assures her quickly, “I was just surprised. It feels good.”

“Are you sure?” Kara asks, Lena nods. Kara swallows, after taking a shaky breath she allows herself to go back to indulging herself in Lena once more. Lena drags her nails down Kara’s muscled shoulders as she buries her face in her breasts, kissing, nipping and licking worshipfully. Sliding her hands down the side of Lena’s body, Kara tilts her head and takes a pink, hard nipple in her mouth, swirling her tongue around and flicking with the tip of her tongue then grazes sharply with her canine tooth. Lena crosses her legs only to feel the wetness dripping down her legs from the alpha’s heated attention and lets out a strangled cry. Kara grumbles smugly as her fingers play over Lena’s breast, she switches and nips at the soft flesh on her other breast.

“How- _Oh!_ How come you are so good at this—” Lena chokes out, moaning as she arches her neck, one of her head grips the pillow next to her head and the other in the curly blonde locks. “Ka-Kara, more…” She whimpers, voice shaking. The blonde growls as little before she moves her attention down Lena’s body, her nose glides down her stomach and she gently nips right below her navel. Lena glances downwards and, oh, what a huge mistake she made, the fire of sheer desire bursting out from those sparkling blue eyes makes her limbs go weak. Both hands slides down Lena’s thighs, grazing her teeth downwards, Kara keeps her gaze on Lena, and in her head her wolf is getting restless, she wants Lena, and she wants her _now._

Gently kissing right above the trimmed, smooth skin, Kara looks up at Lena for consent. At first the ravenette is a bit self conscious, but the heat burning through her is just unbearable so she spreads her legs open just a bit to tease the alpha. Kara lets out a choked, pained groan as her eyes practically glues to the sight in front of her. Her hand slides up the inside of Lena’s thighs, parting them further. Lena blushes under the intense attention she’s getting, only to feel herself growing wetter. Kara reaches out and swipes across the glistening sex just with the tip of her finger, Lena bucks her hips up lightly with a broken moan. Unconscious of her doing, Kara takes her finger in and sucks it clean, groaning at the taste as she feels a fire of desire burn through her veins.

She leans in, keeping her gaze as her lips find the sensitive flesh of her lover’s inner thigh, Lena gasps as she draws in a sharp breath. Kara groans, she licks off the sweet juice that drips down along Lena’s creamy thigh, much to her desire to bury her face into the sweetness, Kara goes slow, as attentive Lena was last night, Kara paid attention to everything in front of her. She takes a deep breath in and her wolf swells with pride as she smell the heavy arousal from Lena’s needy sex.

Kara presses her tongue flat against those swollen, dripping lips and swipes it up, collecting the sweet droplets on her outer lips. She moans into her vulva, mouth vibrating and Lena arches herself up some more to the feeling. The blonde’s tongues goes further in, slipping it between her outer lips and strokes up to the small, swollen bud.

Kara slowly grinds herself on the mattress and grunting as she has no control over her hips, looking at the erotic way of those hips rise and fall slowly, Lena wishes that Kara is doing it to her instead. She reaches her hand down and Kara takes the hint and intertwines their fingers. The blonde tilts her head and swirls her tongue into Lena’s centre, moaning at the taste, she laps at it then back up to her clit and sucks.

“Fuck!” Lena gasps, a hand flying down and grabs onto the messy blonde locks instinctively. She feels lightning zips through her and she bucks her hips as Kara continues to devour her, she slings an arm over her hips to hold Lena down a bit. Lena’s hands clutches Kara’s hair as her legs swings onto her back and her heels dig into her back, a stream of moaning and whimpering.

She feels the pressure in her belly, right before Lena tumbles over the edge to her long awaited release, a series of knocking pulls the two out of their haze and they both jump. An annoyed growling escapes Kara as her entire being lets out a threatening pheromones. Before Lena can collect herself and get out of bed, Kara pins her down to the mattress once more, oh no the alpha won't have that. Strong arm pins her down and Kara buries her face in Lena’s sex again.

“Ka- _oh_!” Lena’s legs cross behind her head and her hands fly down, grabbing the blonde mess and tugging it towards herself forcefully. “ _Don't stop, don't stop.”_ She pants, rolling her hips violently, meeting every swipe of Kara’s tongue. The knocking comes back again, it doesn't stop and only grows faster and louder but that's all in the background to Lena, far away from her, nothing but white noise that fades into nothing with everything else that is not Kara.

“ _Oh— oh fuck… Yes_!” With one last swipe on her clit, Lena clenches around nothing, and she soon realise the emptiness will linger—— She throws her head back and shuts her eyes as she topples over the edge, white stars bursts behind her eyes.

It took her awhile to recover, when her legs finally stopped trembling she realises that she almost suffocated Kara. In embarrassment she quickly untangles her legs, the blonde slowly rises with a trail of clear liquid down the corner of her mouth, collecting them altogether with her thumb, Kara licks it clean and falls forward, swallowing Lena in a kiss. Tasting herself on the alpha's tongue, Lena moans, she drags her leg up Kara’s back, feeling those firm abs against her still sensitive centre. A hand bangs harshly against the window and they both yelp in surprise. Kara buries her face in the crook of Lena’s neck and growls loudly.

 

“Luthor, I know you're in there and if in three minutes I find you fucking Kara when I get in there with force I will kill you!” Alex yells,

“Coming! Hold your horses!” Lena yells, sitting up with Kara and grumbling, “Jesus…” she mumbles, the blonde sits on the bed dazed and spacing out,

“Kara!” Lena whispers, shaking the blonde slightly, “I think you need a shower…”

“Why?” She tilts her head, with arched eyebrow and a tiny smirk Lena glances down, Kara looks down as well and squeaks loudly, jumping off the bed and rushes into the bathroom, water running within seconds.

 

* * *

 

 

“One minuet Luthor!” Alex yells again, and faintly she can hear Sam giggling,

“What if they are actually doing it?”

“I will— I don't know! But they know we're coming so they should keep their pants on!”

Lena quickly gets up and makes herself presentable. Wearing a thin long dress she walks to open the back door, yanking it open she hisses,

“Are you coming in or are you going to continue discuss my sex life?”

“Coming, coming.” Sam quickly pushes her wife toward the door, and the second they see Lena, the tall brunette bursts into a dramatic laugh.

“What?!”

“Your neck!”

Suddenly remembering that Kara probably marked a million hickeys on her, Lena regrets that she didn't wear something else with more coverage.

“I didn't have time to cover them up.” She argues,

“Kara’s got some game, huh?” She giggles after finally calming down from laughing, “How is she like in bed?”

“Stop!” Alex interfers, a truly petrified looks in her eyes“As much as you two are besties I see both Kara and Lena as my little sisters and I really don't want to know about their sex life in detail.”

“What are you doing here?” Lena asks with irritation in her tone, “Spit it out.”

“Jezz someone is in a mood.” Sam teases, “Wait, Lena you—”

“What?”

“You smell different.” Sam says, swatting her wife’s arm, Alex frowns, then she leans towards Lena and sniffs,

“She's right.” Alex raises her eyebrows, “You do smell different, how are you feeling?”

“Annoyed by two idiot werewolves.” Lena rolls her eyes,

“No I'm serious,” Sam says, “Do you have cold sweat? Do you feel hot?”

“It is quite hot.” Lena sighs, “Kara and I even went swimming two days back.”

“Lena… it's 48 degrees.” Alex says slowly, “I think you're going into your heat.”

“What?” A small panic surges into Lena, “My heat? But—”

“You told me you didn't take the blockers, why so surprised?” Alex says, “If you're feeling like this the heat should arrive in a day or two.”

“Or in hours if Kara affects you enough.” Sam adds,

“Kara? What does she have to do with anything?”

“She imprinted on you, duh. When two are connected in that way, whatever you do will effect the actions of the other one greatly. ” The red hair rolls her eyes, “Plus she's an alpha, with your heat coming it will change how she acts.”

“In a good way or a bad way?” She asks nervously,

“Depends, if Kara loses to her wolf, she could be more primal and dominant, and if you two um… do it, most likely she will knot you.” Sam answers,

“But—” Lena yelps,

“I told you, blockers can be used as morning after.” Alex says, “Calm down, we don't need Kara comes running thinking we caused you distress.”

“Speaking of, where is that big clumsy blonde?” Sam peaks into the house,

“In the shower.” Lena sighs, letting them in and closes the door after them.

“Oh wow the entire house smells like sex.” Alex fake gags, “You two sure are horny aren't you.”

“Shut up.” Lena mutters, “We didn't even do it.”

“Why not? I thought you two would be going on like rabbits since there's nothing much to do here?” Sam asks, “And why is Kara talking to herself in the bathroom?”

“Kara is… she doesn't um— something almost happened last night but she thinks she could hurt me and we—” Lena sighs heavily, feeling extremely frustrated as she revisits the memory.

“Well she's sweet, I've heard Alphas lose their heads around wolves in heat, and that did not end pretty.” Sam says, looking around the house still. “Kara’s room is pretty clean.”

“Yeah she's being cleaning it every morning since I taught her before.” Lena nods, “And um— we didn't talk about this but Kara and I made a decision,” she says slowly as they reach the kitchen, “Kara decided to go back to National City with me.”

The Danvers-Arias couple stands still as they stare at Lena,

“Wow,” Sam speaks first, “Wow, that's a very big decision, Lena.”

“I know, I wanted her to stay here, but she decided to come with me,” Lena says, “And in a very cheesy way.” She chuckles softly, “I know it's going to be difficult with all the people, which is why I want to ask you this.”

“What?”

“Remember I mentioned that I hoped that Sam can come work with me?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you— the both of you, willing to come to National City to work in Luthor Corp?” Lena asks nervously, “I understand that we are still in debt, but we have some very good projects with potential that could use your help, Alex, and when I go back to work… if I get to work with my best friend… Sam… if you can be my CFO I know I can get the company back on track. So… what do you say?”

“Wow, Lee, wow. I mean— I would love to.” Sam says, “But… this is big, is it possible for us to talk about it and give you the answer later?”

“Of course! There's no rush in anything, I still have to stay here for four more months.” Lena replies, sighing in relief that her friends didn't turn her down right away.

“What?” Alex smirks, “Do you think we'd say no?” She smiles,

“Oh no, I was worried if you are gonna ask for 20% bonus.” Lena counters, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hides)


	14. This Is How Our Happily Ever After Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's heat takes a toll on the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So SORRY! It's finally here!   
> God, finals and life has trapped me in!  
> But I finally made it, and I hope the smut isn't bad @@

Soft sunlight seeps through the curtains brought up by moving breeze. As the sun hits Lena’s sleeping form she stirs lightly. A thin coat of sweat covers her body, the blankets long discarded by the end of bed. She has been in and out of sleep the whole night, it was as if although she was asleep, she can feel every movement around her. The mattress shifting with Kara shifting, her gentle snoring and the arm too hot around her waist.

When she finally wakes up Kara is no longer in the bedroom, instead, she hears the blonde in the living room with some music playing. She gets up and gets into the shower, hoping the cold water can cool her down a little. She knows how close her heat is, Alex and Sam both warned her. She tried to talk to Kara about it, but it seems her brain has forgotten how to properly say anything as soon as the alpha’s scent fill her lungs. She signs as she stands under the cold water for ten whole minutes.

Lena chooses a very thin and baggy tank top and a silk underwear after the shower, her body is more keen to wear nothing, but the logical part wins out, for now. Walking into the living room she’s greeted by Kara’s bear hug. Her whole body goes stiff the second she’s surrounded by the softness of her hair and the strong arms and the comforting smell—

“Lena?” Kara seems to have noticed her rigidness and lets go of the smaller woman, “Lena are you—”

Lena whines when Kara steps away from her, they both stand still in surprise.

“Kara I—” Her body trembles under the gaze from the blonde, “My heat is coming and I—”

At that Kara’s eyes practically goes round, Lena can see how her jaws flexed and tightens and her nostrils flared.

“If you want me to stay away I’ll try but—”

“No.” Kara literally yelled, like she’s panicking. “I— Don’t.” She says softly. “Don’t want you to be un-uncomfortable…”

 

Lena settles in the living room, curling herself in the couch with all windows and doors open. Kara sits on near one of the windows, painting as she keeps a close eye on her lover.

Lena drifts in and out of conscious like she was sleeping, her body feeling hotter and hotter. When Kara walks to her, thinking that she fell asleep, she jumped awake. Looking straight at the blonde, Lena couldn’t surpress the rumbling hunger anymore. She pulls Kara into a forceful kiss, practically dragging the woman atop to her. She swings her leg across Kara’s firm back as she kisses her, hot hands wandering the blonde’s body as Kara kisses back with much enthusiasm. She arches into her alpha’s touch. Yearning more.

“Take me, please.” She almost sobs, gripping her alpha’s arms, “ _Please_ — it hurts so much.”

“Okay.” Kara nods, “Okay.” Nervously she picks the woman up bridal style and takes her into the bedroom. The mating hormones from the ravenette is messing with her head, and her wolf is getting restless, growling and huffing. The anticipation of mating the black haired beauty is driving her crazy.

“Kiss me.”

The kiss turned off Kara’s worries. As Lena’s tongue frantically swipes across her lips and licks into her mouth, sucking on her tongue, a tickle of heat crawls up her spine, she groans into the kiss.

They flop onto the bed, Lena pushing her by the shoulder and turns them around, climbing into Kara’s lap. Kara’s hands slides down Lena’s back and grips her waist. Lena nips and tugs the lower lip with her teeth as her hands find purchase in the blonde’s hair.

“Lena,” The alpha pants, her eyes hazy and wild. The raspy voice had Lena’s need boils in her lower groin, she leads the alpha’s hands down so she can touch her skin directly, “Lena,” She whispers again, capturing her lips as her hands slowly tugs at the hem of her silk black underwear. Lena can feel the wetness pooling. The heat in her intensifies with every breath Lena takes mixed with Kara’s scent, and it fills her head with nothing but primal thoughts.

“Please, please, please.” Lena whimpers, grinding herself down hard against the woman hard, not minding her wetness staining Kara’s pants, she kisses her frantically, with both hands holding Kara’s face.

The blonde shifts, pinning Lena down, and the smaller woman lets out a small ‘oof’ as her back hits the soft mattress. Kara kisses her neck gently and sits up removing her shirt, but as the blonde moves away from her, she panics. Stay. Logically she knows Kara isn’t going anywhere, but she can only bare having the weight flushed against her right now. She reaches out and forcefully pull Kara back up, pulling her into a bruising kiss. “Stay here, please, I wa- _need_ to feel you.” She pants between kisses. Her hands digs into Kara’s shirt and rips it off relentlessly. The blonde on top of her lets out a growl, her wolf feeling smug of how responsive and primal they had made Lena. Lena lifts her hips, searching for friction as her hand goes to pull at Kara’s sweatpants. After some struggle the couple manage to shred every piece of clothing on them, they fall back onto the bed with a shared heavy sigh.

“Down.” Lena huffs, swiping all her hair to one side, as she climbs on top of Kara. “Let me.” Her lover can set the pace after she first settles down this seemingly endless burning desire in her, Lena decides. She rocks herself against Kara slowly, feeling the alpha very much alive between her legs. The blonde beneath her bucks her hips up and the warm blunt head swiped across Lena’s dripping cunt and the sensitive bud. She breathes in sharply and grunts, knees tighten. Lena reaches down, breathing in and out shakily as she allows herself to sink down, as soon as she feels the first stretch a feminine whine escapes her.

“Oh god… _Fuck_ —” She pants, “Kara…” The blonde’s hands are on her hips possessively, and her thumbs gently rubbing in small circles. The blue eyes staring at her like it’s the first time she’d seen her, and it made Lena blush, the Luthor feels _naked_ underneath the intense gaze, and every part of her never felt more alive. The stretch was sweet and blissful — Lena lets out a very soft, high pitched noise as the slickness from her cunt aiding the alpha’s rigid member in.

Everything turns into a blur the second Kara surged up, thrusting up as she pulls Lena down, latches her lips against her throat possessively. It was rough, urgent, so hot yet has a certain sweetness to it. Lena soon gets too overwhelmed to move properly, the alpha huffs in light frustration as she turns them again, being on top of Lena and thrusts into the ravenette’s wetness.

“Fu… _Kara_.” Lena sighs and hisses with Kara’s slow thrust, she throws her head back as her eyes flutter closed, the alpha didn’t miss the chance to have her mouth and teeth onto the pale neck again, springing little marks all over the patch of skin. For once Kara lets the alpha in her takes more control, because she knows no matter what happens, she’ll never hurt Lena. She guides Lena’s legs to hitch around her waist. The steady rhythm combined the obscene wet slapping noise every time Kara’s hips slap back against her hips, she feels the wetness dripping down her thigh, Lena moans out at the feeling. She angles herself better with the alpha, and the broad head ramming into the spot right above her entrance is slowly building the pressure in her.

Kara nibbles along her neck to Lena’s mouth, and kisses her with utmost passion. Every hard inch of Kara’s cock is buried in her welcoming warmth, she spreads her legs further to adjust to accommodate the shaft throbbing against her sensitive walls, she groans, tilting her hips higher to feel Kara deeper. She works as hard as Kara to meet the alpha’s muscular hips slapping against her pelvis. Kara groans against the salty skin, and thrusts harder and faster in Lena.

“Oh god, yes—” Lena’s mouth drops open, breathing out moans heavily and arches her back. “Yes, yes, more.”

“Lena-” Kara hisses, nothing but Lena’s name falling out from her panting mouth like a prayer. The thick rod brushes against Lena’s throbbing clit every time she plunge back in, “Lena, Ugh—” She kisses her, she presses her face with her own, her nose touching Lena’s and their eyes never breaks contact, the dark in Kara’s eyes can only be describe as primal that reflects her own. Her toes dig into Kara’s lower back as the blonde fucks her into the mattress, pressing with her own weight. She feels the pressure in her lower stomach is building up higher and higher, she couldn’t say a world but clings onto her lover harder, panting and moaning, the feeling of her clit against the base of Kara’s cock sent her over the edge, she throws her head backwards and came in a silent scream.

Kara grunts, feeling the walls around her shaft begin to ripple and Lena bucking her hips feverishly. It felt good, making Lena cum, and Kara’s wolf is feeling proud. She pants softly and nuzzles the raventte beneath her. Lena is still breathing heavily to catch her breath, but her wolf purr happily feeling the alpha’s gentle gestures.

She reaches up and tangles her hands in the messy blonde hair, pulling her down gently and kisses her.

“More,” She pants, “Please.” Her breath is hot in Kara’s face, and who is she to deny her lover?

It felt even better when she made Lena came the second time, and the third. She came in her with a growl and hips jerking the forth time when she had Lena on her belly. The fifth, the sixth Lena was riding her. Kara came again with a hoarse shout as Lena rocks her hips and whispering dirty, naughty things into her ears.

The two continued until Lena passed out, until they both feel exhausted and the heat has finally stopped messing with Lena’s head as much. Ignoring how sticky and damp the bed sheet is, the two wolves fall onto the mattress and drifts off immediately.

Late night, Lena wakes up in Kara’s arm. From the window she can see a new moon hanging high in the sky, the land is dark with nothing but star lights above. The ravenette bites back a snort, remembering the night she met Kara. And here she is, three months later, safe in the arms of the same person that almost caused her a heart attack. She turns back to the sound asleep Kara,

“Kara.” She whispers, the blonde stirs but doesn't wake up, inaudible noises mumbling in her mouth.

“I love you.” She whispers, pecking the soft lips and snuggles herself deeper into the embrace. Her alpha seems to wake up a little as she presses a kiss on her hairline and holds her closer.

As Lena slowly falls asleep, she feels joy, and she is happy.

Taking Kara back to National City with her will be difficult, and there will be hardships, there will be a lot of problems to conquer, but she feels fearless with Kara by her side. _This is how her happily ever after may begin_ , Lena says to herself.

 

* * *

 

Somewhere in National City:

 

This house looks normal like any other suburban houses in National City’s outskirts, a two stories house with a garage and a small patch of lawn, yet down their basement is the home base of the newly risen extremests — The Children of Liberty.

A man sits in his living room, watching sunday football as any regular people might do, his phone which he places on the side rings, not moving his eyes away from the screen he reaches out to answer the call.

“Lockwood.”

“Sir, squad six’s data was retrieved.” The man on the other end of the phone says, “They were off following a werewolf sighting before they went off comms.”

“Werewolves? Why wasn’t I reported of this matter?” He sits up straight and voice clearly annoyed, “I specifically said that ALL werewolf related sightings, events are to be reported, to _me_!” He roars,

“My apologise, sir! Apparently Ludi believed the sighting wasn’t true.”

“Well now they are dead!” The man huffs, “Get me every data team six has on this werewolf, now!” Dropping his phone down he walks up to a framed photo on the wall. The man touches the frame gently and sighs, “I will prove to all of them that you were right, father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for Part 1!  
> Thank you for everyone who likes the story and leaving comments and kudos along the way.  
> I've begun part 2 chapter 1! Hopefully it will be up soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it!  
> Any comments are welcome!  
> Find me on tumblr! @blueclyde  
> *I post some artworks there and sometimes!*
> 
> Also, if you want to make some supercorp/supergay new friends! Welcome to join us at this link on Discord:
> 
> https://discord.gg/HGCcRrn


End file.
